Starting Over
by Daisy Wilson
Summary: What if Charles came back from the war only to face even more changes in his life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: They aren't mine, sadly enough. Some are but your figure out who's who.

Rating: G for now

Timeline: Set about 2 weeks after Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen

Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester III made the long and weary journey back from the Korean War on military transport. Everything, it seemed, was made worse by the experience with the Chinese POWs had only made things worse. He trudged off the plane and couldn't resist the smile that spread across his face when he saw his beloved sister Honoria wave fiercely. As soon as he was within reach, he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh C-Charles, welcome home," she cried, "Mother and father are at home, preparing for the party" she explained as he picked up his bag.

"Honoria, the only thing I want to do is take a long, hot bath and sleep." Truth be told, he hadn't slept well since before the 4th of July but he would never admit that to his sister.

"Well you'll have to stay for a b-bit, but I'm sure people will understand if you retire early," she acquiesced, "p-people are SO excited for your return!"

He only wished he could feel the same.

The party had been a tremendous success but had now wound down and found Charles sitting by himself on the terrace sipping brandy. His friends and colleagues had welcomed him back but now he had the silence he craved to brood with this thoughts.

'How unchanged they all were', he thought to himself, 'I don't think I'll ever be the same again.'

As he sat sipping, Mrs. Collins, the housekeeper came out onto the terrace. She was a lady of 50 years old and had been with the Winchester family since Charles was a small boy. She was, at times, more like a mother than his own had been.

"Mr. Charles, Miss O'Brien was here last week. She left this letter with me for you," she said, handing him the envelope with a knowing look. She was in fact, the only person who knew what Miss Charlotte O'Brien was to Charles.

"Charlotte? He questioned.

"Yes sir, and if I may say, she didn't look well"

"Thank you Mrs. Collins," he replied as she left him with his brandy and letter.

He gently opened the letter with his finger tip and started to read the familiar script.

"Dear Lord" was all that could be heard as the letter floated to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Starting Over- Part 2

Disclaimers: See part 1; Also, I have a limited knowledge of the Boston area, so be kind.

Rating: G

The following day found Charles in the back of the family car being driven to the South end of Boston to a small apartment which he knew quite well. The driver didn't speak which gave Charles the time to think of what Charlotte O'Brien had been to him over the years.

Many, many years ago, nearly 16 years ago now, Charles had been a lad of 18. He had just been accepted to Harvard and was spending the summer at the family home on Cape Cod. Charlotte was the daughter of the grounds keeper and from the moment Charles saw her, he was besotted with the red-hair girl with hazel eyes, liberally dusted with freckles. She returned the affection and quickly the two became friends and by the Labour Day weekend, lovers. She was his first romantic and physical relationship but both knew it could never last.

That fall, just before Thanksgiving, Charlotte appeared at his dorm. She told him that she was pregnant with his child. He knew he couldn't offer her marriage nor did she ask for it. She simply wanted him to know that she was pregnant and keeping the child. He did the only thing he could think of; he offered her money to maintain both her and the child which she accepted.

He was torn. He loved Charlotte dearly but knew that his parents would never accept her, the daughter of the grounds keeper and Irish at that.

They remained in contact during the pregnancy and late one spring day, a letter arrived from Charlotte which included a picture of the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. Charlotte had given the baby his name, Emerson Winchester.

Every year, around the first week of May, a letter and a new picture of Emerson would arrive and it was through these pictures and letters that Charles got to know his daughter. By the time the forth letter came, it was too much for him. He got into the car and drove to the return address and Charlotte answered the door. At first she was shocked to see him but as she looked into his eyes, she saw the longing to meet his little girl.

The small family of three spent the rest of the day playing together and to the casual observer, they were the model young family. It was Charles, who that night, tucked the little girl into her bed with a story and a kiss and who stayed the night in Charlotte's arms and they made yet another child.

Charles learned of that child, another girl called Mary for his grandmother and Honoria for his sister, came into the world on a snowy February day. Another letter and picture arrived in the post and it was all Charles could do to prevent himself from getting in the car and going to his beloved and children.

He didn't see them again until 2 days before he left for Korea. This time, the girls were 12 and 8. He as introduced as a friend of their mother's but Charles could tell that Emerson saw the resemblance. They spent another day together as a family and one last night as lovers before he left for war.

Charles was forced to live through the torture of no news from his first love for three years. It wasn't lack of interest which made him so foul when Hunnicutt bragged about little Erin but rather the sheer frustration of never being able to brag of his own sweet girls. With each of Erin's milestones, he thought of those he lacked with his own children.

When he contracted the mumps, it wasn't the thought of never having anymore children that had him so unnerved but rather the idea of never having any that he would get to see grow up.

The car stopped in front of the familiar brownstone apartment building. He told the driver to park, that he would be a while. Charles walked silently up the steps to the second floor apartment. Only the house keeper, Mrs. Collins, knew of this place. She had found a picture of Emerson and because of the clear resemblance, he confided in ther, asking her to watch over them while he was away. He was greatful fir that and it was the only that kept him sane without the letters and pictures.

He knocked on the door and a young girl with his eyes and feathery curls answered the door.

"Hello," she said with tears in her eyes, "you're too late. She died yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG (for teenage angst)

Charles looked at the young girl before him. She was slight, like her mother, but had his curls and eyes. She had a few of her mother's freckles. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her eyes, his blue eyes, were rimmed with tears that shse had been holding in.

"She said that you would come. She told me who you were all those years ago. She told me to tell people you were a soldier and that's why you were never home. So people wouldn't call me a bastard. But you know what? They still did!" she cried.

"Emerson, I loved your mother…" he started

"If you loved her, you would have protected her, protected us from those hurtful things," she said as she started to cry.

"Emerson, I need you to understand this. I loved your mother. I couldn't offer your mother marriage and she didn't ask for it. She let me help you, let me see you but Emerson, we were so young. I know that's not an excuse, but we were…"

"Emmie, who's dat?" said a little voice.

Charles looked beyond Emerson and saw a little boy of about two. He was a minurature version of Charles.

"What's your name?" Charles whispered.

"My name's Charlie," he explained, "Emmie, is that daddy?" he asked. He had seen the picture of a man his mommy had said was his daddy and he looked like the man in front of him.

"Yes, I am," Charles answered. So this is why Charlotte stopped writing. This little boy and her illness she didn't have the energy to write.

"Where's your u-nee-form?" he asked. His mother told him he was a soldier and everyone knew soldiers wore uniforms.

"I got back from the war yesterday," he explained dropping to the little boy's eye level, "I won't be a soldier anymore."

"Ok. I love you daddy," he said as he put his chubby little arms around his father's neck.

Charles held the little boys in his arms, inhaling his baby sent of soap and cookies.

"Emmie, who is it?" asked Mary, coming out of her room. "Daddy?" she said, looking at Charles in shock.

"Hello Mary," he replied setting Charlie down.

"Are you going to take care of us?" she pleaded, starting to cry.

"Forever. I promise." And with that, the young girl launched herself into his arms and started to sob.

"It's alright. Daddy's here."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: You know how they belong to. However, Emerson, Marcy and Charlie are mine.

Rating: Um, let's say PG.

Authors Notes: Thanks do much for all the feedback. I'd like to address two comments. 1) Charlie's age actually does make sense. The story is set just after the end of the war so it pre-supposes that Charlotte got pregnant just before Charles left. Allowing for a 9 month pregnancy and the 3 year war, Charlie would, in the summer of 1953, be about 2 years, three months, give or take. We have no idea when Charles got to Korea so I've decided to make it towards the beginning of the war. 2) The 'Charles speak' will come, I promise. Also, I've never been to Boston proper so please forgive me if the geography is a bit off. And let me know how you think the next chapter should continue, happy or sad.

Now, on with the show…

Charles spent the next few hours becoming acquainted with his children. He had no idea how his own family would react to this news of his family. He wanted to shield them from the negative reaction which he knew would come from his parents; he doubted that they would support him in this undertaking. But he was resolved to provide for his children and raise them as best he could. After everything he had seen in the war, he now knew how precious and how short life really was.

He had decided that he would leave the children in Emerson's care long enough to return to his parents home to pack for a few days. The children had experienced so much change in the past few days that he wanted to give them time to get used to him before their surroundings changed. He kissed Mary and Charlie on the head but Emerson pulled away from him. He didn't force the issued but resolved to make sure he spent time truly getting to know his eldest daughter.

As he was leaving, Emerson had given him a letter from their mother. It was this cream-colored envelope which occupied his thoughts on the trip back to Beacon Hill. He opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Charles,_

_If you're reading this, it means I've died before you came back from the war. I'm so sorry for everything which has passed between us, for not telling you of Charlie and for not writing these past few years. I did not wish to expose you or our secret but I know that this has probably harmed you more than helped._

_By now, you've met our children. Each is such a joy to me and I'm sure as you become acquainted with them, they will become your joy as well._

_Emerson is so much like you. She can be outspoken and stubborn but she hides most of her true feeling where others can't see them. She's hard-working and so intelligent, I have no doubt that she will go far with the right guidance. Even though she has so many talents, she lacks the confidence in her academic abilities which is so much a part of your character so make sure that you praise her whenever you can. She's also a very shrewd judge of character so make sure you're sincere or she will be able to tell and is not afraid to call what she sees._

_Mary is more like me. She favours me in looks and temperament. She's has a quiet reserve which is such a part of my character but she has your passion. Whatever she's interested in consumes her. She too has your intelligence but my modesty. One thing she does have of yours are her eyes. Those clear-blue eyes I fell in love with all those years ago. Those eyes have caused me to over-indulge her a bit so make sure you're firm with her._

_Charlie is your mirror image. He can be stubborn but for the majority of the time, he's cheerful and bubbly and unfailingly kind to those around him. You will have the making of that little boy. Make sure he becomes a good man and doesn't forget me._

_Please take care of our children. Please don't let your parents be unkind to them; remember that I was of higher birth but the Crash hit my family's interest hard. I don't expect that will impact their opinion of me but it may be of some help in improving relations between the family. I ask that you please keep the children together. Neither of the girls has any desire to go to boarding school so please don't force it. _

_I've enclosed their birth certificates which list you as their father. You should have no legal problems in taking them. My parents will not challenge you._

_Don't ever let them forget that I love them and never forget that I love you._

_Charlotte_

Charles re-read the letter until he arrived back at his parent's home. It was Mrs. Collins he met when he walked into the house.

"Mrs. Collins, where are my parents?" he asked.

"They're on the terrace. They just finished lunch."

"Thank you," he replied as he turned towards his destination.

"We who are about to die…" he mumbled as he strode towards his parents.

"Charles, you're home" his mother exclaimed having not yet lost the novelty of seeing him.

He squared his shoulders and started the speech he had prepared in his mind his he first received Charlotte's letter.

"Mother, Father, there is a matter of great urgency I need to discuss with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: I don't own Charles or the older members of the Winchester clan but Charlotte, Emerson, Mary and Charlie are all mine.

Authors note: Thanks for all the lovely feedback, it's been a great help. Again, I don't know Boston so if I set parts of this chapter in areas where Charles would normally never set foot, just roll with it.

Last time…

He squared his shoulders and started the speech he had prepared in his mind his he first received Charlotte's letter.

"Mother, Father, there is a matter of great urgency I need to discuss with you."

His mother palled at this statement, immediately thinking that he had been recalled to the army and would be taken from her again. While she may not have been the most demonstrative parent, she loved her son deeply.

"What is it Charles?" his father asked.

"Do you recall the summer we spent on Cape Cod before I started my first year at Harvard?"

"Yes, of course. I couldn't get you to attend a single cotillion all season," his mother replied. This had encouraged speculation that he was engaged already, much to his mother's amusement. She had always known that her son would marry later in life; he was too driven by his carrier aspirations to settle down before he was established.

"The truth was mother that I had fallen in love. Her name was Charlotte O' Brien. Her father was the groundskeeper at the estate."

"You what?" his father said as he slammed down his napkin onto his plate, "Tell us that you made this fortune-hunter no promises."

Charles cringed at this descriptor of Charlotte. He now had a very clear image of how this next bit of news would be received. Best to get it out now had have done with it.

"In actuality father, I sired her child that summer. And two more after that."

"Oh Charles, how could you do such a thing?" his mother cried.

"And what does this whore want now? Money? She's taking you to court for support and the whole of Boston society will know what you've done. You've ruined this family's reputation," his father spat out.

"Never, call Charlotte a whore," Charles said through gritted teeth. "She passed away yesterday leaving the children with me. I intend to take full responsibility for them and I will be caring for them on a day-to-day basis." It felt good to acknowledge his children to his family. While he knew what their reaction would be, he wanted to get this weight off of his shoulders.

"If you do not put those children up for adoption you will be cut off from this family," his father yelled.

Charles was not afraid of this. He had taken control of his trust fund at 25 and had ample means to provide for his family and he would not walk away from his children.

"If that is your feeling, I shall pack my things and say goodbye," he simply stated. He turned and walked back into the house and up the stairs to his room.

Charles spent the next few hours collecting his things. This was made easier as he had not fully unpacked from his return from the war. He had just finished and called for the staff to help him load everything into his car when his sister appeared outside.

"Oh Charles," she cried as she flew herself into his arms, in tears. "How could you do such a thing?"

"I fell in love Honoria and now I have children who have lost their mother that I need to care for," he stated simply. "That said, you are always welcome to come visit us."

He gave his sister the address of the apartment to his sister. "We shall be staying in the apartment for the time being, but when we move, I'll inform you," he said as he hugged her.

He entered his childhood home once more. He said goodbye to his parents but neither look directly at him. He saw furry in the eyes of his father and tears in the eyes of his father.

As he left, Mrs. Collins, the only person who knew of his secret hugged him. She had found out years ago. When cleaning his room, she found a picture of Emerson and the resemblance was striking enough…She whispered in his ear,

"If ever you need help, you call me."

He nodded and got into his car and drove away from his old life. He was indeed, starting over.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: see part 1

Author's note: Sorry for the typo in the last part. No beta but I'll try and catch that stuff.

It was early afternoon by the time Charlie's had finished unloading the car. He had managed to put most of his things into Charlotte's room which he would be occupying for the foreseeable future. Mary had made him an egg salad sandwich, which he duly complemented. In all honesty, after three years in the army and the last 2 years in Korea, he would gladly eat anything which smelled and looked as it should.

The small family spent the rest of the afternoon playing the small garden in the back yard which all four apartments shared. Charlie, unknowingly, was the ice breaker. He did not have Emerson's anger or Mary's apprehension with regard to their father. He simply accepted that Charles was there and he was going to take care of them. Charles wished he shared his son's confidence.

His first parenthood test came at about 4 o'clock that afternoon and it came from Emerson.

"So what are you making for supper?" she asked. Since he was determined to take charge, she was more than willing to step aside. Emerson assumed that there would be many trials in the days to come so he might as well get accustomed to it.

"Um, well…" was his only reply. He lived at home until university, and then he moved back, and then came the army. Charles had never been in the position of having to actually cook save that one time on Boxing Day. Then it hit him,

"How about we have breakfast for supper?" he asked, hoping that they would be receptive to the idea.

After a quick trip to the market, Charles found himself in an apron making eggs, toast, bacon, and fresh fruit for his children. Charlie declared Daddy the 'bestest cook ever' and Mary concurred. Emerson did give him the small complement of 'not bad for your first try' which as perfectly acceptable to him.

While they ate, Charles tried to engage the girls in conversation.

"So where do you attend school?" he asked curiously. He would like to get them into private school but knew he was probably too late for that for this September.

"Emmie and I got to Girls Latin," Mary answered. "I'm going into grade 7 because I skipped a year and Emmie's going into grade 10."

"Girls Latin?" he inquired. Girls Latin was girl's version of Boston Latin, one of the best public schools in the country. "You both won spots?"

"Yes. Emmie helped me study and I got the highest mark on the test," she said with great pride. "And Emmie is at the top of her class," Mary supplied.

"Really, Emerson?" Charles asked looking at her.

"I work really hard for my marks," she stated simply. "I want to go to Harvard for university."

"Really? And what do you want to study? Music, history, literature?"

"I want to go to medical school. I want to be a doctor so other kids don't have to loose their mothers."

"I should think you'll make a fine doctor Emerson," he replied with pride.

That night, after Mary and Charlie were tucked into bed, Charles sat down next to Emerson who was sitting on the fire escape.

"Alright, let's have it then. What are you thinking about?"

Emerson sat for a few minutes before answering.

"I'm made at you. I'm mad at you for leaving and I'm mad at you for coming back into our lives," she started. "I'm mad at Mom for dying and I'm scared you're going to go back and leave us," she said as she started to cry. "I'm scared I'm going to end up taking care of Mary and Charlie like I've been the past few years and I'm scared I'm not going to get the chance to be a regular teenager."

"Emerson, I'm mad at me for leaving you. Had I more courage or gumption, I would have insisted that your mother and I marry. But I was too self-absorbed to make the sacrifices that parents are supposed to make for their children. I am not mad that I'm here now. The three of you need me and I need you, I've needed you for 15 years. I am not mad at your mother for dying. If there's anything which I have learned from my horrendous experiences these past few years is that dying was not your mother's idea. She never would have willingly left you or your brother and sister. I will need your help with them but I will be the one talking care of them, is that clear? You will not be robbed of your childhood. I promise." With his last few words, he moved closer to her, hoping that she would let him hold her. And with that small gesture, she leaned into his shoulder and he held her as she let go of all the tears she had held in.


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: See part 1

Author's note: Thanks for all the great feedback. For the next few chapters I've decided to pen Charles as a more modern parent so I apologize in advance if it's not quite how you envisioned. Remember, single dads were not the norm in the 1950s. Again, never been to Boston so please forgive the geography.

The morning after Emerson's teary expression of her fears, Charles sat all three of his children down for their first ever family meeting.

"Alright, so this is our predicament. I start my new job on Monday. There are four weeks left of summer vacation so we will need someone to watch Charlie. Emerson, would you be willing to do this?" Charles asked.

"Sure, I guess," she said somewhat defeated; she did not want to spend the rest of her summer taking care of her brother, not that she didn't love him.

"Are the terms of $20 a week and one afternoon off acceptable to you?"

"You're going to pay me?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course; it can be a summer job of sorts. And Mary, one Emerson's afternoon off, would you be willing to watch Charlie, for say, $5?"

"Will I!" she exclaimed. That was a very large sum of money to an 11 year old.

Their dialogue continued with establishing curfews for the girls and division of household chores. Both of the girls promised to help Charles learn to cook since he would be responsible for dinner 4 nights a week. Charles was delighted that they were being so helpful and came to the conclusion that if the four of them worked together, he might just be able to be a parent.

The rest of the weekend was spent relaxing as a family. They went for a walk and even made a trip to the local playground on Sunday afternoon to have some fun. Charles' first attempts at dinner food were considered a roaring success. He had mastered spaghetti and grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup. Not quite the elegant fare he was used to, but he felt a deep gratification knowing that HE had made dinner for his children and not the help.

As Sunday nigh became Monday morning, Charles was forced to admit that he was nervous. Not at the prospect of starting his new job; he knew he was a superb surgeon. He was nervous of the prospect of leaving his children.

"Don't worry Daddy, we have everything under control. We're going to go to the library for Story Time for Charlie and then go to the Natural History Museum," Mary calmly explained as her father explained how to contact him if they needed anything. For the third time in an hour.

"I'll probably be home around 6. Would one of you mind making dinner tonight?"

"I'll do it Dad. Don't worry, we'll be fine," Emerson reassured him.

Charles gave kisses and left for work and it was only as he pulled away that he realized that Emerson had called him 'Dad'.

Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester III, Chief of Thoracic Surgery had an exemplary first day. His staff was professional and the facilities, well after operating on a concrete floor in a glorified tent, were positively euphoric. He embraced this new, professional challenge and knew he would be able to rise to the occasion. As the day drew to an end, he found himself to be just as excited to go home and see how his children had spent their day. Charlotte had been right; they had quickly become his pride and joy as well.

His drive back to the South End was short but slight painful as he passed the turn off into Beacon Hill knowing that many things would change before he went back there. As he unlocked the door to the apartment, he was greeted by the sound of children laughing and the smell of chicken parmesan. 'This is joy' he thought as he put his briefcase down next to the door.

"Hi Daddy!" Charlie exclaimed as he quite literally bounced over to his father. "Guess what? We saw DINOSAURES today and they was HUGE!" he said as he stretched his little arms in an attempt to convey their size. "And we went to the library and we borrowed some new books and we played outside too!" He wrapped his little arms around his father's leg and looked up at him. "Did you have a good day Daddy?" he asked looking up at him.

"Well not as exciting as yours," he said as he picked him up. He walked into the kitchen where Mary was setting the table and Emerson was finishing dinner.

"Hey Dad, can you take Charlie to wash his hands? Dinner will be ready in about 2 minutes," Emerson said as she peaked into the oven. Charles obligingly threw his son over his shoulder and got his hands and face washed.

As the family ate, there was cheerful discussion which was nothing like the family dinners he had known as a child. They worked together to clean up and around 7:30, were taking turns reading to Charlie. As Charles gave his final good night kiss to Emerson some three hours later, he couldn't help but think that this was the type of family that he had always wanted.

The following morning he managed to get out the door with only reminding the girls how to contact him twice which Emerson saw as improvement. When he got to work and opened his briefcase, he found that the girls had put a small gift in it. He opened the small, rectangular box and found a tri-fold picture frame with a picture of each child in it. Emerson and Mary's pictures looked like they were school pictures from last year. The one of Charlie was taken in the apartment. He was playing with his favourite truck and had his trademark smile plastered on his small face. Charles couldn't help but smile as he put the photos on his desk. There was a small note tucked into the corner of Emerson's picture which simply read, _Now you can take us to work with you, Love Emerson, Mary and Charlie._

Later, when Charles secretary Mrs. Finnegan came into to give him a message, she commented on the photos.

"And who are these sweet lambs Dr. Winchester?"

"Those are my children," he explained with fatherly pride. "My three children."

"And their mother?" she asked, knowing full well that he wasn't married.

"She passed away not too long ago," he replied sadly.

"My condolences, sir," she said before leaving.

Charles knew that by the end of the day, the whole of Massachusetts General would know that he was a single father and that it would only be a short while before Boston society found out as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: G

Disclaimers: You know the drill. Not mine and this does not pay the bills.

A/N: Just a bit of a tease to see if y'all are still reading and interested. I have like 3 more chapters waiting in the wings if people want them.

As summer came to an end, Emerson undertook the task of getting the girls school clothes organized. Both needed a few things so on a quiet Saturday afternoon, the Winchester undertook their first family shopping trip.

Charles rarely went shopping with his mother and sister so he had a very limited understanding of the whole phenomenon of women and shopping. Macy's was the chosen spot because not only would they have the clothes that the girls needed but also had a fine toy department which the men-folk could retreat to when they needed a break.

As he escorted the girls to the junior miss section, he heard a familiar voice. 

"C-charles?" 

He turned and saw his beloved sister.

"Honoria, how are you?" he asked, pulling her into an enormous hug.

"Oh C-charles, how I've missed you so," she said as she happily leaned into his embrace.

"Honoria," he said as he let go, "these are my children Emerson and Mary," he said pointing to each girl. "And this you man is Charlie," he said, indication to the boy in his arms. "Children, this is your Aunt Honoria."

"Hello," they replied in unison.

"What lovely children," she replied.

"Girls, why don't you start and we shall meet back here in say, 30 minutes?"

"Ok daddy," Emerson replied as she and Mary headed towards their destination.

"We were going to investigate the toy department. Would you care to join us?" Charles asked.

"I would be d-delighted!"

With Charlie happily testing every dump truck in sight, Charles and Honoria were able to speak as there was no one else around.

"F-ather is still furious and M-mother wept for days after you left. P-people have started to talk," she explained.

"And you?" he asked. While he was the older brother, he still held his sister's opinion in very high regard. He also missed her presence in his life. Even when he was ay school, even when he was in Korea, he always had contact from his sister at least once a week.

"I am d-disappointed that you had t-three children out of wedlock. I f-feel sorry that you missed s-so much with them but I am also p-proud that you are taking responsibility for the children you made. Charles, I w-would very much l-like to be a p-part of your new family."

"We would be delighted," he smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: G

Disclaimers: you know the drill

A/N: Feedback makes my day. Look for a few chapters over the weekend.

After much discussion, it was decided that the Tonka Steam Shovel would be purchased and that Honoria would join Charles and the children for lunch.

After collecting the girls and their purchases, the family went to a small cafe which Charles had frequented before going off to war. They received some looks from staff and a few of Charles acquaintances, but no one said anything to them directly. Honoria was amazed at not only how charming her nieces and nephew were but also how attentive their father was towards them. She discovered that she shared a love of the cello with Emerson who started playing as a small child when her mother did house work for an Old Russian man in exchange for lessons. She found that she shared a love of art with Mary and that Charlie was smaller version of her brother.

After lunch, the group went to the playground. While Mary and Emerson played with Charlie, Honoria and Charles watched from a bench.

"Honoria, know you are always welcome with us. I'm the only family they have. I want them to be surrounded by love and know who they are and take pride in the fact that they are all Winchesters," Charles spoke while looking at his children. "At first, I was frightened that I would not be good enough for them, that they wouldn't want me. But now, now I cannot imagine my life without them. They are my world."

"I understand n-now, after s-seeing you all together," she simply stated. "I would v-very m-much like to spend more time with t-them and you."

"Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. "It is my turn to cook," he explained.

"You c-cook?" his sister asked incredulously.

"The girls are teaching me. I have discovered it is all part of being a Dad," he smiled. "I needed to show them, especially Emerson, that she would not be the parent, that I can do those types of things," he explained. "So if you are brave enough, you are more than welcome to come and sample my first attempt at roast beef."

"I w-would be honoured," she beamed.

Before they family parted company, Charles gave Honoria a small envelope.

"There are two, one for you and one for mother, if she wishes," he said as they parted company.

Honoria waited until she got home to open the envelope. She pulled out two copies of a picture of Charles and the children. The family resemblance between the four was unmistakable. She gently traced their faces with her finger and did not hear her mother walk up behind her.

"Where have you been?" her mother asked.

"I ran into C-charles and the children at M-macy?s. We had lunch and went to the p-playground," she said without fear, knowing her mother missed him just as much. "He sent this for you," handing her mother the picture.

"How is he?" she asked taking the picture.

"Hh-e's wonderful. He looked s-so happy."

"It shows," she said sadly.

"I've been invited for dinner tomorrow night. I'm s-sure you w-would be more than w-welcome."

"Your father does have a late meeting…"


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: G

Disclaimers: See part one. You know the drill.

A/N: Feedback gets you the conversation I know you're all dying to read ;)

Sunday morning dawned early in Boston, and the weather was glorious. After getting up and having to be alert at a moments notice for two years, Charles relished sleeping in on the weekend. However, as he had discovered, his two year old son did not. Consequently, son would wake father and the two would enjoy their 'man time' together before the girls woke.

'Man time' consisted of a mug of milk for Charlie and coffee for Charles and 'reading' the paper. Well, Charles read and Charlie looked at the comics and the other pictures. This is how Mary found the pair. She offered to make breakfast which was gratefully accepted by both. Emerson awoke to the smell of pancakes and the little family enjoyed their early morning time together.

Charles had never been overly religious before the war; he was even less so now. And while Charlotte had been Episcopalian, she had not taken the children to church since Charlie was born. Consequently, the Winchester family spent their Sundays unlike other families in the neighbourhood and simply stayed home, enjoying each others company reading books and listening to music.

After lunch, which consisted of Dad's World Famous Grilled Cheese and Tomato Soup, Charlie was put down for a nap. He protested for approximately 35 seconds before Charles had him to sleep. Charlie was a restless sleeper and Charles had, in short order, developed the knack for putting the little boy to sleep. While Charlie slept, the girls tidied the apartment and Charles started dinner which was showing great promise. By 5:55, the apartment was spotless, the children were clean and dinner smelled fabulous. Emerson had kept a watchful on the whole production and pronounced her father as 'competent' in the making of Sunday supper.

At 6:00, there was a knock at the door and it was Charlie who insisted on answering.

"Hi Auntie Ria!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his chubby little arms around her legs and beamed up at her with his big eyes. "How are you?" he asked as she bent down to pick him up.

"I am w-well," she smiled. "I have b-rought someone who wanted to meet you. This is your grandmother," she explained while moving farther into the apartment so her mother could enter.

Charlie turned and smiled at the older woman.

"Hello Granny!" he said in his usual, genial manner. He extended his arms and Mrs. Winchester took him from his aunt.

"You are the image of your father," she smiled as his kissed his cheek.

"I am sorry Honoria, I was just taking the roast out of the oven when…" he froze, looking at the two women in his entry way.

"Hello Mother."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: Same as always. I'm not making any money; they don't belong to me (for the most part), just taking them out for a spin.

A/N: Well I got one pretty please with chocolate on top so how can a girl say no to that.

"Hello Mother." Charles did nothing but stare at his mother and hope and pray that she had changed her mind. While he maybe did not have the closest relationship with his parents, he missed their presence; he wanted her to be involved in the lives of his children.

"Hello Charles. Honoria said that you would not object to my joining you for dinner this evening," she said in a small voice, hoping her son would not ask her to leave.

"You're staying for dinner too Granny?" exclaimed the little boy, clearly overjoyed at the prospect.

"Of course she is," replied Charles. "Do please come in. Mary, Emerson, come here please".

The two girls appears, quite shocked to see an extra person.

"Mother, this is Emerson and Mary, your granddaughters," he said extending the olive branch.

"My, aren't you two lovely. I'm so very pleased to finally meet you," she smiled warmly.

Both girls smiled back politely but Charles noticed a change in Emerson. Mrs. Winchester came and sat down in the living area and chatted politely with Mary while Emerson and Charles finished in the kitchen.

"Why does she suddenly want to know us?" she quietly asked her father as she set an extra place.

"Emerson, if she did not want to be here and meet you, she would not have made the effort by coming here tonight." Charles explained. "I know you are suspicious of her motives but please give her a chance."

They engaged in polite conversation as they ate. Mrs. Winchester asked the typical questions which adults ask children and both girls answered and Mary made the effort to engage in polite conversation. Emerson was quiet which unnerved Charles greatly.

"Dinner was lovely Charles. And which one of you lovely girls is the talented chef?" asked Mrs. Winchester.

"Daddy made dinner Granny," Charlie explained as he started to rub his eyes; the hour of his bedtime was fast approaching.

"Really?" she asked, quite shocked by this development.

"We've been teaching him," explained Mary.

"I'll do the dishes Dad," Emerson said as she stood up and started collecting them. "You should get Charlie bathed, he's ready for bed," she said, indicating to the small boy whose eyes were starting to droop.

"I'll help you Emerson," Mrs. Winchester said, getting up to help.

Both Charles and Honoria were taken aback by this but said nothing as Charlie was picked up and carried to the bathroom. Clearly Mother wanted to speak to Emerson and her own children got the hint.

It was Mrs. Winchester who spoke first as the two worked together.

"You have been analyzing me all night," she simply stated. "You've been trying to puzzle out why I am here."

"How did you know?" she asked. Even her father had not yet learned to read her moods that well and she had seen him everyday for the past month.

"Because, you, my dear girl, are precisely like me; from those eyes and hair right down to your fingers you are a Montgomery and we are a very suspicious people."

"Who are the Montgomery's?" she asked.

"My side of the family," she explained, "And you are one of us," she explained as she washed a dinner plate and handed it to Emerson to dry and put away.

"Emerson, the reason I have not been to see you three yet is that until yesterday, I had not forgiven your father. I was so disappointed and distressed that he had done something like that; used a woman for his own pleasure with so little regard of the consequences. I should think that even with his financial support that you suffered because he was not a presence in your life. Am I correct?" she asked.

Emerson said nothing but nodded yes. "It was hard. People would say things behind our backs and sometimes to my face. They would call me a bastard and sometimes parents wouldn't let their children play with us. They treated us like we did something shameful," she said quietly, looking at the dish in her hands.

"Emerson, I never want my children or grandchildren to know hardship or privation. What your father did inflicted both of those on you children. The reason I came tonight is because I do not wish to inflict suffering and privation on myself or my son. When your aunt showed me your picture yesterday, I realized that by staying away I missing time with my son and his children when they needed me most. I was not the best mother in the world but I love my son and I've already lost another. Your father is very precious to me even though I may not say it enough just as you three are precious to me," she said as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind the young girl's ear. "Emerson I think you need me right now; you've lost your mother and that is a hardship a young girl should not have to suffer. I know I need you, your sister and brother and most of all, your father. I understand how much he loves you and I want to be present when he needs me and when you need me," she said as she gently touched her cheek.

"Alright," she said as she hugged her grandmother.

"Emerson, Charlie wants you to read 'Horton Hatches an Egg' to him," her father said to her causing her to break apart from her grandmother's hug.

"Duty calls," she said as she left the room with a smile on her face.

"How much did you hear?" Mrs. Winchester asked her son as she washed the last dish and handed it to him.

"All of it," he said as he took it from her. "Did you mean it?" he asked in a small voice as he out the last dish away.

"Every word," she said as the tears started to well in her eyes. "Charles, I have lost one son through circumstances beyond my control. I will not loose another because my pride got in the way. I was mad and disappointed but I have forgiven you. You love those children and you did what you thought best. I may not agree with what you did but I cannot regret those children. Will you forgive me?" she asked.

"There's nothing to forgive," he said as he pulled his mother into perhaps the first hug of his adult life.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: You know them.

A/N: The much awaited conversation between Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. Hope you like it!

Mrs. Winchester and Honoria thoroughly enjoyed their evening with Charles. They stayed until the two younger children were asleep and Emerson was settles in bed with her book.

Mrs. Winchester could not believe how much her son had changed. Before all of this and the war, he had been much more formal and reserved. Those who did not know him well though him cold and aloof; the man she saw tonight was warm and loving and much more relaxed. He seemed truly happy in his new life and this brought her much joy. She had never been very demonstrative towards her children; it simply was not done in her time. But somehow, her some had been able to break that cycle and he and his children were better for it.

When they arrived home, they were met by Charles Sr., who understandably, was curious as to where his wife and daughter had been. When he asked his wife that question, Honoria wisely chose to say goodnight, letting her mother have what would undoubtedly be an awkward conversation with her father.

"So where have you been Cecilia?" he asked as she led him into the sitting room.

"Honoria and I received a dinner invitation which we accepted," she explained.

"And pray, who invited you?"

"We received an invitation from Charles and his family," she said in a somewhat defiant tone.

"Cecilia, HE is no longer a member of this family," Charles Sr. spat.

"HE is still my son," she shot back. "Charles, I have lost one son because of circumstances beyond my control. I will not," she emphasized, "loose another because of your stubbornness."

"Hs shamed this family. He lay with that harlot and now she has accused him of siring those brats." His fury was now beyond measure.

"Those 'brats' as you call them are your GRANDCHILDREN!" she yelled. In their near forty years of marriage, she had never raised her voice to her husband. "You need only look at the picture to see," she said reaching into her handbag and producing the picture Honoria had given her yesterday. "The likeness is unmistakable."

Charles Sr. begrudgingly took the small picture from his wife. He looked down at the smiling faces and gasped.

"She looks just like you," he said in a small voice. "And he looks exactly like Charles and Timothy."

"Mary favors her mother but her disposition is exactly like Honoria, so sweet and kind," she continued, her anger towards her husband dissipating. "Charles is exactly like you when we were courting, so happy and relaxed," she said taking his hands in hers. "Those children are the best thing to ever happen to him. If you can see past your anger towards Charles, you would discover that we have the three most spectacular grandchildren in Boston."

"How could he do such a thing?" Charles Sr. asked his wife. "Has he explained his actions to you?"

"He fell in love. He knew what he was doing was unjust to her, but he did truly love her and love makes us do unexplainable things," she said with a knowing smile. "He does regret that he was not present in their lives when they were small but he does not, cannot regret them. They are his absolute pride and joy."

"Will he forgive me?" the older man asked his wife. "Will he ever let me be a part of his family?"

"That is something you will have to ask him yourself."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: See part 1

Rating: G

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. And thanks as well to those who read the story but don't say anything. I'll keep writing as long as people are reading.

Labour Day weekend was soon upon the Winchester family. Cecilia had called her son to invite him to use the boat house on Cape Cod as she and her husband and daughter had received an invitation to a party on Martha's Vineyard.

Charles and the children were really excited for their mini-vacation. Mary and Emerson had been packing and organizing for two days even though they were only going for four. Charles had arranged to leave work at noon so after loading the car and several stops, they arrived in the late afternoon at the small boathouse on the cove next to the main house. All four helped unload the car and by 4:30, the entire family was playing in the sand and water. Charles took an entire roll of pictures of the children that afternoon alone.

Dinner that nigh was grilled hamburgers, potato salad and cookies which was made a little bit more special because everyone had a hand in making it. By nightfall, they were happily situated on the veranda, looking at the stars. The two smaller children had curled up on the wicker sofa with their father, one tucked under each of his arms. Emerson was sitting in an Adirondack chair, watching the waves roll onto the beach.

"I miss you Charlotte," he said to himself, "more here and this weekend than ever."

"Why?" asked Emerson turning towards him.

"I spent my only holiday with your mother here," he started. "Sixteen years ago this weekend, your mother and I were here. We had so much fun together," he reminisced.

"What did you do?" she asked. Her father seldom spoke of her mother; her death was still a bit of a raw wound.

"The same things we did today. We swam in the water, had a picnic on the beach, watched the fireworks…"

"Did you take any pictures?" she asked having only ever seen her parents together twice.

"A few but I don't know what became of them," he explained. "But I don't need pictures to help me remember that weekend, I have a souvenir."

"What?" she asked, quite curiously.

Charles turned and smiled at his daughter and simply said, "You."

The rest of the weekend went as planned. On Sunday afternoon, Emerson and Mary entered the annual swimming competition. Each placed first in her age group and Charles was proud of his girls. He introduced them to his acquaintances when approached, making sure that he mentioned their mother's passing to discourage remark; Massachusetts upper crust would never speak ill of the dead.

On Monday afternoon, the car was loaded again, this time there were assorted shells, rocks and pieces of beach glass in a bucket in the trunk. They got home just after dinner and Emerson was put in charge of getting Charlie ready for bed. After a weekend at the beach, the little boy was exhausted. Charles made quick work of unloading the car and was able to read Charlie his bedtime story. Mary was in the kitchen making a light snack when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Dr. Winchester please?" the male voice replied.

"May I ask who is calling?" she asked politely.

"This is his father," the man said sternly but with a touch of fear in his voice.

"One moment please." She out down the receiver and ran to the bedroom.

"Daddy, your father is on the phone," she said quite shocked.

"Good night Charlie," he said as he dropped a kiss on his son's head. He walked out of the bedroom and strode across the apartment in four steps and picked up the receiver.

"Hello Father," he said quite shocked to be speaking to the man.

"Charles, it's Honoria…"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: See part 1

Rating: PG (implied violence and assault)

A/N: Well I had to give a bit of a twist to the reconciliation story line…Sorry Honoria.

Charles made the twenty minute drive from his apartment to Beacon Hill in ten minutes. The front door of the house opened as Charles grabbed his bag out of the car. His mother and Mrs. Collins were waiting for him, both women with tears in their eyes.

"What happened to Honoria?" he demanded.

"She went for a walk on the beach last night," his father said as he came down the stairs. "A man attacked her while she was walking."

"Where is she?" he asked in a tone of voice which was mixed with anger and fear. "What are the extent of her injuries? Did you call the police?"

"She's in her room," her mother said, finally finding her voice. "We notified the authorities and they took her statement but she would not tell us what happened."

"Alright then," he said as he jogged up the stairs and turned towards Honoria's room.

He knocked at the door but when he had no answer, he gently opened the door. 

"Honoria?"

The lights were turned off and she was in the bed, crying.

"Honoria?" he said again as he shut the door and he walked towards the bed.

"It's me, Charles," he said as he gently sat down, touching her arm and turning on the light.

"C-c-charles?" she said, her stammer even more pronounced because she was crying. She rolled towards him and he gasped.

Her face was covered in bruises and her lip was split. She had a black eye a large knot on her forehead.

"May I examine you?" he asked before touching her. He had only seen this type of injury once or twice in his training and he had a vague idea of how to proceed. She nodded and he began, touching her very gently. He checked her for concussion and asked all the typical questions as he examined her face. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked.

"M-my ribs are q-quite sore," she said. He helped her pull up her night gown and sure enough, there was an enormous bruise on her right side. He checked them and said,

"They don't appear to be broken. You would be in a considerable amount of pain if they were; it would hut to move," explained. As he helped her arrange the night gown again, he noticed bruises on her legs and thighs. After he had her settled back in bed, he took her hands in his and asked her the question he did not want an answer to.

"Honoria, did the man who did this to you, did he…did he rape you?"

Honoria could not find the words to answer her brother; she simply nodded her head 'yes'.

Charles pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried. He stayed like that for a long time, probably close to a half hour. When she had calmed down enough to make herself understood, she asked Charles that horrible question.

"Am I g-going to have a b-baby?" she asked in a heartbreaking voice.

Charles closed his eyes, fighting back his own tears for his sister. "Was he able to…finish?"

"I t-think so…I've never…" but the tears started again before she could finish.

"I don't know he said," absolutely defeated.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG for our theme

Charles stayed with Honoria and until she cried herself to sleep. He tucked her in, much the same way he would for Emerson or Mary, and gently closed the door behind him, leaving the light on for her in case she woke up. He went downstairs and found his parents in the sitting room his father with his face in his hands and his mother weeping with a hankie in her hand.

"How is she?" his mother asked.

"Mentally, she's as you would expect. She's scared and frightened...she feels like no man will ever want her..." he explained.

"And physically?" his father asked.

"She will heal, in time, perhaps two weeks. I would recommend a course of penicillin to prevent infection."

"Infection? You mean she was..." his father started.

"Raped? Yes," Charles said in a sombre voice.

"Could she get pregnant?" Charles Sr. asked.

"It is a possibility, but it's too soon to tell."

"My poor little girl," Cecilia said as she burst into tears. She got up and excused herself, retiring to her room.

Charles stood up and started to turn towards the door.

"Charles, may I speak to you?" Charles Sr. asked.

"Of course Father," Charles said as he returned to the arm chair.

"Charles, I was a damn fool," he started. Charles eyebrows shot up; his father never used language like that.

"When I found out about your children, all I could think about was how this was going to impact me and the family name. Never did I think of how this was or has impacted you. All I saw was the dishonour. When I pushed you away, I though that it would solve the whole situation. The only thing it did was hurt your mother and sister. Charles, I am still furious of what happened but I cannot bear to hurt my wife and daughter anymore, especially after what happened to Honoria. When Honoria stumbled in, her face covered in blood, all I could think of was that I was going to loose my third child. I buried young Timothy, pushed you away and when I thought I was going to loose Honoria, it was too much. I cannot say I forgive you yet; I do not know if I ever shall, but for the sake of your mother and sister, I ask for a truce," he finished.

Charles considered his father's offer. He knew that the separation was hurting his mother and sister; he had seen that when they came for dinner.

"I have one condition," Charles said.

"Which is?" his father asked.

"You never speak ill of Charlotte. If you do, I will sever all contact with the family. I must think of the well-being of my children."

"I accept," the older man said as he put out his hand to shake on the agreement.

Charles took his father's hand and the two men shook.

Charles gave final instructions for the staff on Honoria's care for the next few days. He promised to call in the morning and come by the following evening to check on her. As he drove away, the image of his sister, covered with tears and bruises haunted him. As a resident, seeing that those type of injuries on a stranger was disturbing. Seeing them on his sister made him made beyond all reckoning. Some man, if he could even pass as a man, had violated his sister in such a profound way. She did nothing wrong in this; she was the victim, a point he made perfectly clear before he left the house.

He was also unused to seeing his parents show such emotion. But as a parent, he could understand. If something like that ever happened to one of his girls…

When he came into the apartment, Emerson was sitting on the couch, reading. He could not help but smile at her. She finished her page and looked up at him.

"What happened to Auntie Honoria?" she asked. Her father had been very cryptic when he left and she did have a naturally inquisitive mind.

Charles was unsure of how much to tell the young girl for fear of scaring her so he started with the most basic details.

"She left the party to get some air and went for a walk on the beach by herself. There was a man there as well and he attacked her," he explained.

"Was she raped?" Emerson asked looking at her dad.

Charles looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, "Who told you about…"

"Mom did. After Charlie came since I had to take the bus to school. We talked about stuff like that and how to stay safe when I'm out by myself," she explained.

Charles left out the breath he was holding, nothing similar had ever happened to her.

"I promise that I'll stay safe Daddy. Me and Mary," she said as she pulled her father into a hug. In a total role reversal, Charles silently let the tears which he had been holding in fall while he was in his daughter's arms.

A/N: See, even I couldn't have things mended so quickly between Charles and his father.


	16. Chapter 16

As promised, Charles called to check on Honoria first thing. As he expected, she had not slept well. He promised to get her prescription, discreetly, from another colleague at work and that he would be by after work. His mother suggested that he bring the children so she could visit with them and distract herself from the unfortunate situation with her daughter.

Work passed very slowly for Charles; it was the first time he could honestly say that he did not wish to be there. He kept thinking back to his sister, her frightened eyes, asking if she could be pregnant. He knew that it would be difficult but he would make sure she had options if it came to that.

At the end of the day, he returned home and found a fury of activity. Mary was taking a batch of cookies out of the oven and Emerson was arranging two piles of school books.

"When are you back in school again" he asked as he rubbed his head. With everything that had taken place the last few days, he completely forgot.

"Tomorrow," Mary said, quite excitedly.

"Damn, I thought it was next week," Charles said in a groan.

"Are you going to drive us or are we taking the bus?" Emerson asked.

"I have a consultation at 9:00. What time to classes start again?"

"8:30- 3:30. Do you have everything sorted for Charlie?"

"Damn it! I forgot," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, we can't miss school so you better get if figured out," Emerson replied in a snarky tone.

"Alright, get your things. We're going to see your aunt and grandparents." And with that, Charles began to formulate a plan.

When the car turned down the long drive, the children became quiet.

"Dad, are your parents rich?" she asked, somewhat in awe by what she saw.

"We are well off, yes. But please do not discuss it; it's vulgar," he said, trying to give them a crash course in social elegance.

He parked the car and the family got out. His mother greeted them at the door.

"Hello," she smiled, truly glad to see them. She gave each child a kiss on the cheek and her son as well.

"Hello Granny!" Charlie chirped. "How is Auntie Ria? Emmie said she felled down." Emerson had told the two younger children that their aunt had an accident and that's why she would have bruises and cuts as to prepare them for when they saw her.

"She's feeling a bit better. I'm sure she would love a visit with you," Cecilia said as she took Charlie's hand.

They were taken upstairs and each had the chance to say hello to her which seemed to lift her spirits. Charles stayed to examine her and the children were taken back downstairs to the sitting room.

Cecilia pointed to the sofa and said, "Please sit down and tell your granny what you've been doing since I last saw you."

Charlie started regaling her with his stories of going to the playground and museums with his sisters when Charles Sr. walked into the room.

"Children, this is your grandfather."

"Hello sir," Emerson said as she stood up. She looked at her siblings to follow suit.

"Hi, I'm Charlie!" exclaimed the little boy with a huge grim on his face.

"I would know you anywhere, son" he said as he crouched down. "You look just like your father," he smiled.

"I'm Mary," she smiled as she shook his hand. Mary had that rare talent of making people completely at ease because of her sunny nature.

"I'm Emerson," said the last girl. Charles Sr. was taken aback for a moment.

"You look exactly like your grandmother," he said in awe. While Charles and Honoria both resembled his wife, the resemblance between Emerson and her grandmother was uncanny.

"Thank you," she smiled.

The five continued to chat amicable. When Charles came downstairs, his heart swelled at the sight of his children spending time with their grandparents, especially with Charlie on his father's knee.

"Charles, would you and the children like to stay for dinner?" he father asked.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers: See part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: I'm thinking I might keep this series going…what do you guys think?

Charles accepted the dinner invitation which is how the family of six ended up around the Winchester's dinning room table. The atmosphere at the table was more like that of his own family as opposed to what he had known as a child.

His father seemed genuinely interested in the older girls; he engaged them, especially Emerson, in lively discussion.

"So you said you were going into grade ten?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said before taking a bite of her meat.

"Charles, did you have any luck getting the girls into a private school?" he asked his son.

"We both have spots at Girl's Latin," Mary explained.

"Girl's Latin?" he sounded surprised.

"Both of them excel academically," Charles chimed in. "Mary got top marks on the entrance exam and Emerson is at the top of her class," he said with tremendous pride in his voice.

"And Emerson is one of the top athletes there too!" Mary said looking at her sister.

"What sports do you play?" Cecilia asked.

"I'll start this year with soccer until the end of September. Volleyball goes until November, then basketball and swim team until spring and I'll finish the year with track and field," she explained.

"I don't approve of girls playing sports like that," Charles Sr. said in a gruff tone.

"Well I guess I could give up sports and take up mooning over boys," she smirked.

"Sports are an excellent for young people," her father said. "Especially for girls."

"You just don't want to think of the prospect of me having a boyfriend," she chuckled.

"I believe that Honoria mentioned that you play the cello as well, is that right?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes. I've been playing since I was 8. Mary plays piano," she pointed out, trying to deflect the attention away from her.

"There's isn't a piano in the apartment," Charles pointed out.

"I play at school so I don't get the chance to play much during the summer," she admitted.

"Well after dinner, you can play for use, if you are so inclined," Charles Sr. said, quite thrilled at the prospect of being able to show off the girls.

"I'd love to," she beamed.

After dinner, the family moved back to the sitting room and Charles Sr. invited Mary to play for them.

"The piano was just tuned last week my dear," he explained ushering her to the bench.

"It's a lovely piano," she commented as she sat down.

She took a few deep breaths and started to play Chopin's Minute Waltz. Her fingers gently touched the keys and the beautiful music gently drifted through the house. She went on to play Minuet in G by Bach and Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. We she finished, she stood up and took her bow as her family applauded.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You are very talented," her grandmother said. "You are more than welcome to play here until your get an instrument of your own."

"Thank you very much," she said in all sincerity. "Although I don't when I'll have time to play," she said sadly.

"You have to take a fine art for school so you'll need to make sure you stay in practice," Emerson pointed out.

"You could always come after school and practice," Cecilia said hopefully.

"Hey Dad, did you figure out what you're going to do with Charlie tomorrow?" Emerson asked.

"I had not," he said. He had forgotten about his child care predicament.

"Do you need someone to mind Charlie?" his mother asked.

"Yes. I mixed up the school schedule; I thought the girls went back next week," Charles explained.

"Well, I could mind him," his mother offered. "Until you get something sorted out."

Charles was totally shocked. Even when his nanny was ill, the children were passed over to the housekeeper; she never took care of the he or his sister for extended periods of time.

"I would be grateful," he said in all sincerity.

"He might even be able to cheer up Honoria a bit," Charles Sr. added.

Charles and the children left soon after as it was past Charlie's bedtime and the girls needed to get a good night sleep before school. It was decided that Charles would drop the girls off at school and then he would drop Charlie off at his parents for the day. After school, the girls would go over to their grandparents' house where they would do homework and practice their music. Charles would then collect the children after work. Everyone hope that the arrangement would work...


	18. Chapter 18

The first day of school dawned bright, and for Charles Emerson Winchester III, early. He had set his alarm for 6am to allow him the chance to shower and shave before the girls took over the lone bathroom. They had divided the morning routine in three. Charles was responsible for breakfast, Emerson for lunches, and Mary for getting Charlie ready for his day, packing his bag of things to take with to his grandparents' house.

The whole family was out the door by 7:45. The girls were dropped off at 8:10 which suited Emerson quite as she wanted to talk to her friends. Charles was dropped off at 8:30 which landed Charles at the hospital at 8:45. He made a mental note as he walked in that they would need to leave at 7:30 tomorrow. His consultation case required surgery do his day was off to a busy start.

Meanwhile, as Girls' Latin, things were not going as well for Emerson or Mary. In Emerson's case, a few of the snooty girls had made some unkind comments about her late mother and her new found father which had pushed her self-control to the limit. Mary had not been as successful in keeping her temper under control. At recess a few girls were teasing a girl named Sally. Sally had polio as a young child and wore braces on her legs. Mary had pushed one of the girls and was consequently marched off to the headmaster's office and got the first canning of the year.

Emerson had found her sister in tears at lunch and after discovering the reason, marched directly into Mr. Evans' office.

"Did you cane my sister for standing up for a girl with polio?" she demanded.

"Excuse me?" he asked, quite shocked that she would speak to him in such a manner.

"You heard me!" she cried. "Did you cane my sister for standing up for someone who couldn't stand up for themselves? Emily Johnson should be the one getting canned, NOT MY SISTER!"

"She pushed another student and that is unacceptable," he said angrily, "just as YOUR behavior is not acceptable either. Now put out your hand…" he said, reaching for the cane.

Emerson was sent to her afternoon classes with her left hand on fire. Mary spent her afternoon in misery as well. At the end of the day, the two girls were called to the office as their grandfather had been notified and was coming to speak to the headmaster. When he arrived, Mary was still in tears and Emerson sat with an absolute look of cold fury in her eyes. Between the two girls, he refrained from reprimanding them before he heard the whole story.

"Thank you for coming in Mr. Winchester," Mr. Evans said as he invited him into his office and sat down. "We were unable to contact your son," he explained.

"He was called into surgery," he explained.

"His secretary told me that when I called. Now down to business. This was hopefully Mary's first and last visit to my office. I know she was defending another student which is quite admirable, but we cannot tolerate pushing," he explained. Mr. Winchester nodded in acknowledgement. "After the experience I'm sure she'll think before she acts. As for Emerson, this is not the first time her temper got the better of her. I understand that she was defending her sister but her behavior was unacceptable. Now with all of the, shall we say, extenuating circumstances, I have decided that she may stay in Girl's Latin but I suggest that you encourage her to find an outlet for her feelings. I know Coach O'Toole has been helping her work on that temper of hers."

"My wife and I have not been, shall we say, involved, with Emerson and her brother and sister until recently. I've never seen any signs of a bad temper," he said curiously.

The headmaster chuckled. "She was quite the scrapper in elementary school. With her academic ability and the lack of boys, it was thought that she would excel here which she has. She does well keeping her temper under control but once and a while she does loose it. She uses a verbal assault when she does and it can be quite impressive. You should really encourage her to get her into debating," he concluded. "Her pranks have been few and far between since her mother fell ill," he added.

"Pranks?" her grandfather inquired.

"That one has quite the sense of humor when it comes out. Hopefully, some of that good humor will return now that she'll have fewer responsibilities. She had to take on a lot towards the end of her mother's life," he explained. "I thank you for coming in. Hopefully this is the last of such meetings we will have. I do hope you and your wife will be able to join us for Parents Night next week…"

The two men finished their conversation and Charles Sr. left the office to collect his granddaughters. They did not speak on the trip back to Beacon Hill. When they arrived, Emerson changed and went for a run which left Charles Sr. with his younger granddaughter.

"Let's have a look at that hand, shall we," he said as he led her to the stairs. He sat down and took her small hand in his.

"It still burns," she said as she opened if for her grandfather to see. There was an ugly red welt that ran down the middle of her small hand.

"Let's go get some ice for that," he said as he wrapped an arm around her and walked her to the kitchen.

After he made the ice pack for her, the pair sat on the kitchen steps to talk.

"Now, your father might not agree, but what you did was very brave. How you went about doing it was wrong but your intentions were noble," he said.

"Emmie says it's more important to do what's right than what's popular," she explained in a small voice.

"What was Emerson like before your mother got sick?" he asked. His conversation with Mr. Evans made him quite curious; he wanted to learn more about this enigma which was his granddaughter.

"Momma said she was full of piss and vinegar," she giggled. "She never worried and she was so happy and so much fun to be around. She use to play tricks on people and she would always help and stick up for other people. She was saucy and funny and she would get into fights but she never started them."

Charles Sr. couldn't help but laugh at the description of Emerson. Her personality was so much a like him when he was younger. "And after your mother got sick?"

"She became the mother. She still played sports at school but she didn't play outside. She would do all the house work and help take care of Charlie and Momma. They wanted to take us, you know. But Emerson showed them that she could do the stuff that Momma couldn't anymore," she said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Mary, what did your mother die from?" he asked. Charles had said nothing on the subject simply that she had passed away.

"Leukemia. It's a type of cancer. We knew that she was going to die; there was nothing that they doctors could do for her," she said as she started to cry. Charles Sr. said nothing. He simply lifted the little girl into his lap and held her as she cried.

Charles surgery was a success and since it had fewer complications than expected, he was able to leave work a bit early. He checked in with his secretary before leaving who informed him that Girl's Latin had called with regards to his daughters. There was also a message from his father saying that he had collected they were at the house.

Charles was annoyed that he had not been notified right away but he would not have been able to leave to collect them. He left the hospital and went directly to his parent's home. When he arrived, Charlie was returning from an outing with his grandmother; they had gone to the park. He spoke briefly with Charlie who then returned to play in the garden with his steam shovel. Charles then turned his focus on finding his daughters.

Mary was cuddled on the couch next to her grandfather. They were listening to a Beethoven recording while each eating a cookie. Mary still had the ice pack on her small hand and it was that which Charles immediate turned his attention to.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he lifted the ice pack. He saw the tell tale red line on her little palm.

"I got canned because I pushed Emily Johnson cuz she was teasing Sally Mason," she explained while biting her lip, hoping her father could not be overly cross with her.

"Sally Mason had polio and wears braces and I believe that was the root of the teasing, was it not Mary?" her grandfather half asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Yes sir. Daddy, I know I shouldn't have done it but it was such a mean thing to do," she said stubbornly.

"Well I do not condone the action, I do take note of the cause," he said, kissing her little palm. "You'll live but please, no more pushing at school, alright?" Charles said as he hugged her.

"I promise Daddy," she said as she wiped her nose on the hankie her father handed her.

"And where is your sister?"

"She was a bit upset still when we got home so she went for a run. Although that was over an hour ago," the elder Charles said, furrowing his brow. "I rather thought she would be back by now."

"She's probably in a tree. She does that sometimes after she runs, especially when she's had a rough day," Mary supplied.

Father and son left Mary to listen to the music and went in search of Emerson. Charles Sr. took the opportunity to convey the story of Emerson to his son.

"I think with everything she's been through, it might do her good to have a talk with you, to get it all out. She's so much like the Winchesters; keeps everything in," he pointed out. "She's quite the pistol that one, at least according to the headmaster."

"That does not surprise me. I half thought that she seemed a bit too grown up for a girl of 15. I want to make sure she does all of the things young girls are supposed to do," he said to his father. "Ha, there she is."

Sure enough, there was Emerson, sitting in an oak tree looking like a brown hair- blue eyed owl.

"Alright Emerson. Your grandfather told me what happened. Come down from there."

She climbed down out of the tree and cam face to face with her father who looked more amused that cross.

"Did you really swear in front of the headmaster?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said, looking down at her shoes.

"Well, I've done a sight worse defending my sister. We'll say no more about it. Let's go home," he said as he put an arm around his daughter.

The three turned and walked towards the house. Charles Sr. was smiling because he was proud of his granddaughter because she had defended her sister. Charles was smiling because his daughter had shown that she was flawed and normal. And Emerson, because never in her whole life had she ever felt more loved.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Well time for some other characters to make an appearance…Also, I played with Margaret's age. For the purpose of this story, Margaret is Charles age, 34.

Life continued for the Winchester clan. The third week of September, two letters arrived for Charles, one from Hawkeye and one from Margaret. He was excited to hear from them; even though he and Hawkeye did always to see eye to eye, they bonded over the last few months of the war. His relationship with Margaret had been the best kept secret at the 4077 for the last 6 months of the war. They enjoyed a romantic relationship but had parted on excellent terms; the war ended and they were each going their own ways.

Hawkeye's letter told of his trip back to the States and his adjustment to civilian life. He had nightmares from time to time but on the whole, he had recovered from the traumatic bus ride. He was more at ease with children and but was not sure if he wanted to stay in Crabbeapple Cove.

Charles was thrilled to have a letter from Margaret. In the last few months of the war, the two majors of the 4077th had enjoyed a romantic relationship which had been the best kept secret in the unit. She had doubts about continuing in the army but had little idea of what to do.

He wrote Hawkeye a quick note saying that if he ever wanted to try Boston, that he would be more than willing to put in a good word at Massachusetts General; they were always in need of another talented surgeon.

He answered Margaret's letter one night after the children had gone to bed.

_Dear Margaret,_

_I was so pleased to hear from you. Much has changed in my life I returned to Boston and I am happy to say that it has all been for the better. _

_The day I got home, I received a letter from my former…lover, to inform me that she was dying. I went to see her the next day but she had passed away during the night. Margaret, I don't know how to say this but I have children with her. I have taken the children, a boy and two girls, and I must say, I have never been happier._

_Emerson is 15, Mary is 11 and Charlie is two and a half. They have become my absolute pride and joy. I have moved into the apartment they shared with their mother and we are quite happy although I have put out feelers for a house. I am sorry I never told you of them; I only knew of Mary and Emerson but I should have been honest with you. I pray you can forgive me._

_I long to see you again my darling; is there anyway we could meet? You are more than welcome anytime in Boston or I might be able to arrange a trip to Washington; I long to hold you in my arms again. _

_Yours,_

_Charles_

Margaret received the letter from Charles about a week after he wrote it. Margaret reflected on what he wrote. 'He has children?' she thought. She did miss him but was she willing to try and form a relationship with a man with a ready made family? She had been in the army for so long but upon reflection, she really did want a family. But she wasn't getting any younger; if she wanted to have children of her own, she would have to act. She smiled and picked up a pen and paper and started to write her own letter.

_ Dear Charles…_


	20. Chapter 20

Margaret's letter arrived the first week of October. Charles was thrilled that she was able to forgive him for not telling her about Emerson and Mary. In her letter, she had included her telephone number and the two had spoken every night after the children had gone to sleep.

They decided that Margaret would come to Boston the Columbus Day weekend. Now all Charles had to do was arrange for the children to be taken care of. Both agreed that Margaret should not be introduced to them until she and Charles were sure their relationship would work out and she had an official role in Charles' life.

When Charles collected the children from his parents', the temporary arrangement having become permanent as everyone was happy with the situation, he broached the subject with his mother.

"Mother, I was wondering if I might ask a favor of you," he started.

"Of course dear, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you and Dad might be willing to take the children for the weekend?"

"Why, dear? Do you have to work?" she asked. So far, Charles had only asked her to mind his children once and that was because he had been called into emergency surgery.

"No," he said, thinking it was better to be honest, "an old friend from my unit in Korea is thinking of relocating to Boston. I told her that I would show her around," he explained, starting to blush.

"Her?" she smiled. As far as she was aware, Charles had not been out socially since he returned from Korea.

"Margaret Houlihan was the head nurse in my unit. She is contemplating leaving the army and wanted to see if there were any good prospects for her here," he explained, trying to keep the flush out of his face.

"I see," she said with a knowing smile. "Well, your sister wanted to go to the farm to go riding this weekend. We could take the children and go apple picking in the orchard as well."

And so the three Winchester children would be spending the weekend with their aunt and grandparents and their father would be having some much needed R&R. The children would be leaving directly from school so they had all of their things for the weekend with them.

Charles was able to get the day off from work so he collected Margaret from the airport when her flight arrived at 10am. She had to leave Monday night at 6 pm so they four whole days to reconnect. He saw Margaret and his face split into a giant grin.

"Oh Margaret, I've missed you so much," he said as he pulled her into an enormous hug.

"I've missed you as well," she said in all sincerity. She snuggled against his shoulder and Charles could not help but close his eyes in utter contentment.

The two spent the rest of the day and most of the afternoon seeing the sights of Boston and after a trip to the market; they were happily ensconced on the sofa in Charles' apartment by 4:00.

Margaret was snuggled up against Charles with her head resting on his chest. He had his arm around her shoulder with his cheek pressed on the top of her head.

"I missed this," she said as she lazily traced shapes on his chest with her finger.

"And I as well," he said, making his own shapes up and down her arm. "Do you think you could be happy here?" he asked hopefully. The attraction between them was stronger than it had been in Korea.

"Oh, I should think I could be entirely happy here. Boston is a wonderful city; there are so may work opportunities here…and you," she smiled.

Charles leaned down and gently kissed her lips. There embrace deepened and become more intense. Neither heard the front door open. Emerson walked into the living room.

"Hey Daddy, I just need to get…" Emerson froze at the scene in front of her. Her father and a blond woman were sitting on the couch, kissing but quickly broke apart when they heard her.

"Emerson!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a tone which was mixed with shock and mortification.

"I forgot my Latin homework," she smiled, finding the situation very amusing. "Who are you?" she asked Margaret, smiling. She was happy her father was seeing someone; she didn't want him to be lonely.

"My name is Margaret Houlihan. I served with your father in Korea."

"I'm glad Dad finally has a lady friend; we were worried he would end up an old maid," she said as she went into her room to get the books.

Charles was shocked about how unfazed Emerson was about the whole situation.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you," Emerson said as she came out of her room. "Don't worry, I won't say anything but I would suggest, "she said looking at Margaret, "that you be careful. He is proven after all."

With that, she bade the two adults goodbye and left a beet-red Charles and a giggling Margaret.

"No pulling the wool over her eyes," she laughed.

"Did she just…I mean, she knows…" he sputtered.

"I would say that your daughter is a very astute judge of situations," she smiled as she wrapped her arm around him. "I do hope you have 'precautions', she said as she leaned in to kiss him. "As she said, you ARE proven."

A/N: There are two options from here. You can read Chapter 20a (rated M) or proceed to Chapter 21…entirely up to you


	21. Chapter 21

Rating: M

Disclaimers: forgot to out one on the last chapter but by now you know the drill; see part 1.

A/N: Daddy needed a little TLC!

Margaret began to plant butterfly kisses all over his face making a point not to kiss his lips. During this sweet torture, Charles was busily trying to open her blouse, which was made more difficult given that his eyes were closed.

When his hands made contact with her soft skin, he could not suppress a deep groan. Margaret planted more kisses down the middle of his face until she was back to his lips which is where he wanted her to be. The two stood kissing each other for several minutes while Margaret undid the buttons of Charles shirt. She loved his chest and shoulder and made wide, sweeping circle motions with her hands which only spurred him on. He found the button and zipper on her skirt and made fast work of opening both, letting the soft material fall to the floor. It was when she reached for his belt buckle that he finally spoke.

"Let's move this activity to the bedroom," and with that, he swept her into his arms and carried her to his room.

He gently put her down on the bed and leaned forward until he was braced over her, one hand on each side of her shoulders. He continued to kiss her passionately and she returned to his belt buckle which she skillfully opened. She could feel him against her leg and this only fuel her desire for him.

"Oh Charles," she groaned as he lifted the slip over her head. She was now only clad in her underwear, a lovely ivory lace set and had Charles not needed her so, he would have stopped to admire. He gently cupped her breast and massaged it, knowing full well how much she loved that.

She cupped him through his trousers and gave him a slight squeeze which caused him to stop his ministrations and close his eyes.

"Oh Margaret," he groaned. "Anymore of that and things will be over far sooner than either one of us wants. She obligingly stopped but went back to the task of removing his clothing while he continued to massage. When she made contact with the silky hardness, he had to fight the urge to release. After taking a few calming breaths, he quickly undid her bra and threw the garment over his shoulder leaving her naked from the waist up.

"I forgot how beautiful you are," he said as she literally took his breath away.

"Thank you," she said blushingly.

He kicked the pants off from around his ankles which left only the thin material of Margaret's panties between them. Together, they slid this last barrier down her long legs and they joined the other articles on the floor.

He was ready to thrust into her when she chuckled, "Don't forget Charles, your proven."

He reached for one of the foil packs he had been given in the army and quickly opened it. Margaret took the condom from him and slid it down his erection. He groaned at the contact and immediately thrust home to her warm, moist center.

There foreplay had aroused Margaret so that it only took a few of Charles' strong thrusts before the waves of her release came over her. She arched sharply and called out his name which fueled on his own thrusting. Her released signaled that he was able to take his own pleasure. He continued to thrust into Margaret, the pace becoming faster and faster. He reached down to where they were joined and gently circled the little nub.

'Oh CHARLES, I'm SO CLOSE!" she exclaimed. This was the final stimulus he needed. He felt his own building pressure and they simultaneously found release, each calling the name of the other.

"Oh Charles," she groaned, "that was incredible."

"Margaret, I never want to be without you again," he said as he lay down beside her. He gently pulled her into his arm and reached for the blanket and the two promptly fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

Charles and Margaret spent the rest of the night in each others arms, getting out of bed only long enough to get something to eat well after dark. They talked of their feelings for one and other and were determined to turn their war-time romance into a peaceful relationship. They decided that Margaret would resign her commission and move to Boston as soon as possible.

Saturday was spent in bed as well. By Sunday, the pair was pleasantly exhausted. The sound of the ringing phone broke their cocoon of peace and warmth. Charles got up to answer it and Margaret rolled into the spot he had just vacated. He was gone about two minutes before he came back into the bedroom, obviously upset.

"Margaret, Mary's had an accident," he said as he started to get dressed. "She was riding and was thrown. She's unconscious and probably has a broken arm," he said as he tucked in his shirt.

"Where is she?" she asked. She had never seen him so upset, even after he was nearly shot in Korea.

"They are bringing her back to the city by ambulance," he said as he put on his socks, fear etched on his features.

"I'll drive," she said as she got up and started to get dressed.

They finished dressing quickly and Margaret took the keys from his shaking hand. His mother had told him they were taking Mary to Massachusetts General and Charles gave the directions to get there.

The beat the ambulance but a full twenty minutes and Charles passed the whole time. When Mary was taken out of the ambulance, she was awake but groggy. Charles and his colleague, Dr. Stevenson decided to send her directly to xray to assess her arm and head. Charles left Margaret in the waiting area for the rest of his family.

Margaret recognized Emerson as soon as she waked into the waiting area.

"Emerson?" she called to the girl. She turned around, clearly upset.

"Ms. Houlihan?" she said, relieved to see the woman. Emerson figured that if her father trusted her, she could as well and walked towards her.

"Granny! Granddad! Over here" she called her grandparents. Honoria had stayed back at the farm with Charlie.

"You must be Margaret," Cecilia Winchester said.

"Yes, I am," she said relieved that she wouldn't have to introduce herself. "Charles and another doctor took Mary to x-ray. She was awake when he got here but they'll want to check everything, especially her head and arm."

"Oh thank goodness. We were so terribly worried when we couldn't rouse her," Charles Sr. said, clearly relieved.

They made polite conversation as they waited. Margaret was surprised how kind Charles' parents were; they seemed to have accepted her without a second thought. When Charles told Cecilia the reason for his needed 'break' this weekend, she immediately relayed the information to her husband. They discussed the matter and came to the conclusion that if Charles was happy and that the woman he chose accepted his children, she social standing would be of very little concern. They had, after all, already met Margaret's parents at the party they had attended with the rest of the family members of the 4077th.

Charles returned about an hour later with both good and bad news. Mary had a clean break in her left arm which would need to be casted, that was the good news. She also had a concussion and would have to spend the night in the hospital, which was the bad news.

She had been moved to a room and told his parents and oldest daughter that they could go see her. Charles sat down with Margaret in the empty waiting room and let out the breath he had been holding.

"I was so scared when I got the call," he said as he rubbed his face. "Thank you for everything Margaret," he said as he kissed her.

"Think nothing of it Charles. She's your daughter, it's the first time one of your kids has ever been hurt; it's natural to be scared. You'll get used to it. I was talking to Emerson and she said that they are somewhat...accident prone, so this is probably the first of many trips to the hospital," she smiled. "You have rough and tumble kids."

After a quick visit, Charles Sr. called Honoria and told her he would be collecting them in an hour or so. He left Cecilia and Emerson at the hospital and invited Margaret to come with him. She looked at Charles who shrugged his shoulders. Margaret didn't want to be a bother to Mary so she accepted the offer and soon found herself in the front seat of Charles' Sr. Chrysler.

They made small talk for the first 30 minutes or so of the trip before Charles Sr. turned the conversation to more serous matters.

"So you've known my son for two years?" he asked.

"Yes, ever since he was posted to Korea," at least he was starting with easy questions.

"And how long have you two been involved?"

"We became involved about 8 months ago. Living in such close quarters, we became very close and starting a relationship seemed the next natural step," she explained determined to take his line of questioning without embarrassment.

"And did you two have contact after the end of the war?"

"We took a step apart. Emotions run so high during wartime that we wanted to make sure that what we felt for each other was genuine and not just the stress of the war. I was married and divorced in Korea and I have no desire to go through that again," she said in all honesty.

"He has children," he stated simply.

"He didn't tell me of them either until a few weeks ago when we got back in touch. I've only met Emerson and she's lovely. I will be a good mother to them, when the time comes," she said.

"Alright then, welcome to the Winchester clan."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

After their heart-to-heart, Margaret and Charles Sr. discussed her work and her future move to Boston. He was pleased with his son's choice; she was a kind and sensible woman.

They arrived at the farm and were met by Honoria and Charlie who were taking advantage of an Indian summer day and were playing in the front garden. Honoria greeted Margaret warmly; she too was pleased that her brother had found someone.

Charlie was hiss usual self and took to Margaret right away. He sat in the back seat with her on the trip home and was content to talk to the little boy which gave his aunt a bit of a break. He really was a smaller version of his father.

"Where did you meet Daddy?" he asked. Margaret could not get over how clear his words were.

"I worked with your Daddy when he was a soldier," she explained.

"I thought only boys could be soldiers."

"Well Daddy was a soldier who was a doctor and I was a burse," she explained.

"So you know how to fix scraped knees and bumps?" he asked.

"Yes I do," she said confidently. "Do you get a lot scrapes and bumps?" she smiled at him, mostly because of the serious tone he used.

"We all do. Mary likes to climb trees and Emmie plays lotsa sports. She got a BIG scrape down her leg in spring when she fell at track," he said indicating to his own leg. "Momma had a use a toofbrush to clean it out," he winced.

"That must have hurt her," Margaret said in sympathy.

"She didn't cry cuz she's brave," he said earnestly.

They two continued to talk. Charlie liked baseball, trucks, reading stories and playing outside. He loved his Daddy, sisters, grandparents, and his auntie Ria. When they arrived at the hospital, he insisted that Margaret hold his hand, which she did with a giant smile on her face.

They when up to Mary's room and Charlie was aloud to say hello to his sister even though hospital policy would not typically allow this; no one dared cross the Chief of Thoracic surgery after he had given consent. The small boy was a bit scared by the situation and found refuge in Margaret's arms and it was there where his father found him when he returned to Mary's room.

"Hi Daddy," he said as he extended his arms for a hug.

"How are you?" he asked. Even though it had only been three days since he saw his son, he missed him terribly.

"Good," he said as he snuggled back into Margaret's arms.

"I see you have a new friend," he smiled at her. "Looks good on you."

"Feels good too," she smiled back.

"Daddy, are you going to stay with me tonight?" Mary asked in a small voice.

"Of course," he reassured her.

"Daddy, can Margaret sleep at our house?" Charlie asked.

Emerson had to choke back her giggle. "Yeah Dad, why doesn't Margret stay with us tonight. I know Granny and Granddad must be tired."

"Would that be acceptable to you?" Charles asked. He knew wanted Margaret to be a permanent fixture in his life and he wanted his children to feel at ease with her.

"Of course. It will give me a chance to get to know these two a bit better," she said, looking cool on the outside but a complete mess of nerves on the inside.

Margaret took Charles car and told him she would be back in the morning with a bag for him and for Mary. She loaded the kids into the car and Emerson directed her back to their apartment. Margaret was thankful that they had tidied up the night before; while Emerson had her suspicions, the young girl didn't need the evidence.

Margaret made dinner that night for the two children. Charlie was the center of most of the conversation which happily did not lead to awkwardness. The two sat on the sofa and chatted about school, Emerson's interests and aspirations and the changes in her family.

"Emerson, your father and I are going to have a relationship with each other and I want you to know, that if your father and I get married, I will not try and replace your mother."

Emerson smiled and nodded her head. That was all she needed to hear. Now all she had to do was convince Mary...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Sand n' Sable for all the great reviews!

The day after Mary's accident, Margaret spent the entire day with Emerson and Charlie. Mary had a rough night and was going to be kept in a bit longer because of the concussion. Charles' parents stayed with her so Charles, along with Emerson and Charlie, could drop Margaret off at the airport. The two had decided that she would resign her commission and move to Boston Thanksgiving weekend. Charles was put on the job of finding a house so they would be able to live together but maintain a sense of propriety; a two bedroom apartment for 5 people did not achieve this.

Charles was happy, Emerson was excited and Charlie was thrilled but Mary was very unimpressed with the situation.

"Why do we have to move?" she grumbled. Charles had found a house for them which was closer to school. It had five bedrooms and had been recently fitted with 3 new bathrooms which made Emerson ecstatic. They were taking possession the first week of December. It had a large yard and seemed quite perfect for any growing family but Mary was not having any of it.

Charles and Emerson tried talking to her but it did not good; she was as sullen as could be. Things came to a head when Margaret arrived the day before Thanksgiving; Mary would no even look at her. Charles scolded and Emerson nagged but Mary could not be convinced to speak to her. After lunch on Thanksgiving, Mary went out to the backyard and sat on the swing. Margaret seized the opportunity and went outside after her.

The little girl was looking at her feet when Margaret walked out into the back yard. It was Margaret who spoke first.

"You know, I've always hated moving," she started. "As a kid, we were never in the same town two years in a row. You know I went to 13 different schools before I finished grade 12," she said as she sat down on the steps. "You find a place where you're comfortable and all of a sudden, you have to pack up and move again."

"I don't want to move," she said, eyes still locked on the ground.

"I understand, but think how exciting it will be to have your own room? You'll have more space to play and you'll be able to walk to school. Won't that be nice?" Margaret said, trying to emphasis the positives.

"I guess," she said begrudgingly.

"And we can be a family. I've been really looking forward to that since I found out about you and your brother and sister," she said in a small voice, willing the girl to look at her.

"You're NOT my mother!" she yelled as the tears started to pool in your eyes. "You'll NEVER replace her!"

"Mary, I don't want to replace her," she said as she got up and walked over to where she was sitting. "I wouldn't ever be able to replace her."

"We are moving because of you and when we do move, nothing of her will be there," she cried, tears falling down her cheeks like rain drops.

"Oh sweetie, we can have things for you to remember your mother in the new house. We could never erase her," Margaret said as she tucked a stray piece of the girl's hair behind her ear. "She is a part of you and Emerson and Charlie. She made you three the fantastic kids you are and I am grateful for her."

'I don't understand," she sniffled as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Mary, I'm older and I don't know if I'll be able to have any babies of my own. If I can't you three will be the only ones I'll ever have. It's like fate and your mother are giving you three to me to take care of, that I'm picking up where your mom had to leave off. She already started you, raising you to be the talented and bright young lady you are, and I get the blessing of finishing what she started. Your mom and I, we're a team and teammates never forget each other," she tried to explain.

"Can I have a picture of my mom in the new house?" she asked.

"Absolutely sweetheart. You can have one in your room or we can put one in a special place…whatever you want," she said as she gave her a hug.

"Alright."


	25. Chapter 25

Rating: PG (a couple of cusses…moving will do that)

Disclaimers: see part 1

A/N: Again, never been to Boston so I don't know if the housing thing is realistic.

The Winchester- Houlihan family moved into their new house the first week of December. It was a two story colonial in the heart of Boston. Margaret, having the most experience in moving, was put in charge of getting the apartment packed. She and Charles had gone shopping for new furniture the weekend before the move; they would need several new pieces as the new house was almost three times bigger than the apartment.

On the big day, the movers showed up bright and early and everything was moved out of the old apartment and storage room by lunch. The scene at the new house appeared to Charles at least, as a form of chaos but Margaret had a system.

"Everything is labelled," she explained, "so just move everything to the appropriate room." Since she had everything well in hand, he took Charlie out to get him out from under foot. The girls were going to stay and help Margaret with the unpacking.

Charles and Charlie headed for Macy's, figuring they could get a jump start on some Christmas shopping.

"What do you think you sisters would like for Christmas?" Charles asked his son.

The little boy cocked his head and thought about it.

"We should be Mary a piano!" he exclaimed. "Since we have a big house now." Charlie knew how much his sister loved to play the piano and would love the chance to play whenever she wanted.

"We shall see. Can you think of anything smaller?" he asked.

"Um, books? She likes She likes Jane Austen."

"Alright, that's a good suggestion. And what about Emerson?"

"I don't know…she hasn't said anything."

The pair wondered around Macy's but had very little success in finding anything which would be appropriate. They left the store and as they turned down the street, a familiar store name caught his eye.

"Do you think Emerson might like a necklace?" he asked his son.

"She doesn't have anything like that," the boy pointed out. He was going to be three soon and was growing up before his father's eyes.

Charles firmly took his son's hand and the pair went into Tiffany's.

When the pair left an hour later, they were in possession of a music box for Mary, a lovely locket for Emerson and a small box, tucked into the breast pocket of Charles coat for Margaret.

When the pair arrived home, the house was in a state of organized disarray. There were boxes in every room in the house but they were piled neatly. The movers had put the beds together so Mary was in the process of making them, Emerson was in the living room putting away books and toys and Margaret was dealing with the kitchen.

"Hello you two," Margaret said as the came into the kitchen. "Did you have fun?"

"Not really," Charlie said in all honesty as he took of his coat and hat. "Where can I put this?" he asked Margaret.

"There is a hook by the front door that should be low enough for you to reach. Go put it there and then you can help Emerson organize the books and toys in the living room," she as she tussled his hair.

"Ok! Emerson…" he yelled as he ran out of the kitchen.

"And did you have a fun afternoon?" he asked as he pulled Margaret into a kiss.

"I just got better," she smiled slyly. "The bed rooms are sorted and the furniture had been assembled. Dinner will be ready in about an hour so why don't you make yourself useful and go unpack your clothes and help Mary to finish making the beds," she instructed.

He kissed Margaret soundly and went upstairs to his appointed chore. He found Mary in his room making the bed.

"Need any help?" he asked her.

"Sure. So how was the shopping trip?" she asked.

He had left the girls presents in the trunk of the car and would get them after they were in bed. The ring, however, was in his pocket.

The two finished making the bed and Charles indicated to Mary to sit down.

"Mary, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead," she said.

"How would you feel if I asked Margaret to Mary me?"

Mary thought for a long moment. At first she hadn't liked Margaret but since their talk in the backyard, she had warmed up to her. Emerson and told her several times that Margaret made their father happy and Mary wanted that.

"I guess it would be ok. I want you to be happy and Margaret seems really nice," she replied.

"Are you sure? I want you to be happy as well," Charles prompted.

Mary reflected on her father's statement for a few seconds.

"I'm sure," she nodded.

Charles had a similar discussion with Emerson; Charlie was left out because Charles already knew how he felt and he was not quite three and therefore unable to keep that big of a secret.

After dinner, the family arranged the pictures which had been found in the storage room in the new living room. As promised, Margaret helped Mary pick a special spot for a picture of her mother. There was a few which Charlotte had taken of Charles and all the baby pictures of the children as well. Margaret had very few family pictures but she did put hers out as well. It seemed with this simple act, they became a family.

Later that night, after the children were tucked into their beds, Charles led Margaret into his room.

"Charles, I thought we agreed we wouldn't share a room while the children were in the house," she said as he sat her down on the bed.

"Margaret, there is something I would like to change with that arrangement," he said as he dug in his pocket and kneeled down.

"What do you…oh Charles," she gasped as she saw the open ring box in his hand.

"Margaret, I asked the children a question today. I asked them if it would be alright if I married you. The girls said yes and Charlie, well, if Charlie was 30 years older, he would ask you this himself."

She laughed at his last statement.

"Margaret, will you marry me?"

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: M (Daddy needed a bit more TLC)

Their kiss deepened as Charles slipped the ring on her finger. When they finally broke apart, he asked her,

"When would you like to get married?"

"How do you feel about a spring wedding?" she asked. "I don't want to wait," she said shaking her head.

"I quite agree," he said kissing her again. He started to lean her back on to his bed as his hands started to roam over her body.

"Charles, did you lock the door?" she asked, trying to keep her wits about her long enough to make sure they would not be interrupted. "Are the kids asleep?"

"Everyone is bedded down for the night and I shall lock the door," he said as he jumped up and turned.

Margaret quickly pulled off the sweater and pants leaving her only in her underwear.

Charles turned back and smiled at the sight in front of him.

"Well, I must say, I shall lock the door more often if this is what I can expect."

As he walked back to the bed, he pulled off his own shirt and pants and joined her back on the bed. He quickly got Margaret's underwear off and he was enflamed just by feeling her skin against his. He resumed his kissing and Margaret took charge of the situation rolling him onto his back and straddled his hips. He leaned down and started kissing his neck and slowly moved down his chest. Charles simply relaxed and enjoyed the sensation.

Margaret continued to kiss down his chest and stopped when she hit the waistband of his shorts. She kissed around the band which caused Charles to groan.

"Margaret…I need you to…" his words where cut of when Margaret dipped into his shorts with her small warm hand.

"Is this what you wanted," she said as she gave him a squeeze.

"Oh Lord yes!" he replied, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Margaret's hand around him.

She pulled down his shorts, freeing him from the constraints which caused his erection to spring free. She continued to please him with her mouth until she felt him pull at her shoulders.

"Please Margaret, I want to be inside you," he said in a tone which was a cross between a plea and a groan.

Margaret rolled, which allowed him to take charge. He quickly moved over her and resumed his explorations of her body. He touched and caressed her in all the spots she loved until she was on the brink of her release.

"Charles, condoms?" she asked just before he entered her.

"I don't know where they are," he groaned as he flopped down on top of her.

"Charles, how would you feel about continuing without one," she said in a hushed tone.

"We are engaged," he said looking up at her, "and I want to have children with you," he said looking into her eyes.

"And I'm not getting any younger…" she said, "do you mind if I'm pregnant when we marry?"

"Not in the slightest," he answered. "You?"

"I want your baby too."

And with that statement, looking into each others eyes, Charles trusted into her body. Margaret met each of his movements and they found release, looking deep into each others eyes. It was the most intense experience of Margaret's life and when she voiced that, Charles couldn't not help but agree.

"I love you, Margaret," he said as he kissed her head.

"I love you too Charles."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Keep those reviews coming. It makes my day!

Margaret and Charles were absolutely content. Their engagement was well received by all of Charles' immediate family. Margaret's own family, especially her father, was thrilled because of Charles' impeccable service record. They had sent their engagement announcements with the family Christmas cards and their wedding date was set for the first weekend in March.

Hawkeye called his two friends as soon as his arrived. They spoke for well over an hour and by the end, Hawkeye had an invitation to the Winchester's New Years party and a place to stay when he came down to Boston for work interviews. After the fast-paced three years of his life, he was bored in Crabapple Cove and with his father's blessing; he wanted to look further afield. Boston was big enough that he would be able to develop his surgical skills but close enough to see his father every few months.

Charles was delighted with Christmas this year; having children drastically changes ones outlook, he concluded. They spent Christmas morning at their house and the afternoon with Charles' family. All three of the children loved their gifts from their father. The locket and music box came with toys, books, and a new bicycle for each child. Margaret received a set of pearls from her fiancée and Margaret had given him a new watch.

This being the first Christmas with their father, the children wanted to make sure it was special so each of them selected their own gift for him. Charlie picked out two new ties, Mary, the talented artist in the family, painted a Boston landscape in water colors for him, and Emerson had managed to locate three baby pictures which he did not have and had them framed for his office. Charles was deeply touched by the thoughtfulness of his children.

Christmas afternoon with Granny and Granddad was an entirely different matter; they spoiled their grandchildren. The older girls were given tickets to the symphony as well as a new cello for Emerson and a small piano for Mary now that they had the space. Both girls had tears in their eyes when they say their presents. Charlie had received Red Sox tickets for him and his grandfather as they shared the love of the game.

As Charles curled around Margaret that night after everyone else had fallen asleep and he was dozing of, he couldn't help but smile at how happy he was.

New Years was quickly upon them and the afternoon of the 31st found Charles at the train station collecting his friend Dr. Hawkeye Pierce. He and Hawkeye had not always seen eye to eye but towards the end of the war, around the time that he and Margaret began their relationship, their friendship was forged.

"Hawkeye!" Charles waved as he saw the tall, dark haired man on the platform.

"Hey Charles!" Hawkeye walked quickly over to Charles and they shared a quick hug.

"Margaret's at the house," he explained as he led his friend to the car.

"How is she? And how are the kids?" he asked as he got into the car.

Anyone who knew Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester III knew that he could talk for hours, even more so when the topic of conversation was his family.

"They are wonderful! Margaret's decided to work part-time for the moment given that we are getting married so soon and are hoping to expand the family in the near future," he smiled. "Emerson's volleyball team won the state championship, Mary came first in a piano competition and Charlie learned to skate last week."

"Hey that's fantastic!" he said in all sincerity. It was good to see his friend so relaxed and happy. "So who's all going to be at the party tonight?"

Charles explained that it would be a few doctors from the hospital where he worked as well as a few close friends and of course, his mother, father, and sister.

"Ah the lovely Honoria," he grinned. It had bothered Charles in to no end when Ben wooed over his sister's photographs when they were in Korea. His comments were sincere; Benjamin Pierce thought Honoria Winchester to be quite the beauty.

"Ben, about Honoria…"

Charles went on to confide what had happened to Honoria Labour Day weekend. He explained that this would be her first social appearance since and asked his friend if he would be her escort for the evening.

"Ben, I trust you. I know that you would never harm a woman and that my sister would be safe with you," he explained. While he knew of his friend's reputation in Korea, he also knew that he was gentleman and did not put attention where it was no wanted.

"Of course," he replied. "Does she know that I know…?" he asked, indicating to what had just been shared.

"Yes. I told her that I would explain things. Thank you for doing this."

Margaret greeted both her friend and fiancée with a hug and a kiss, although there was a significantly greater degree of passion in Charles' kiss.

"Alright you two, cut it out. Now where are these kids you've told me so much about?" he chided.

After an hour, Uncle Hawk was a total hit with the Winchester children. Hawkeye was the last to finish getting ready for the party because Charlie had insisted that he tuck him in a read his story.

Mary and Emerson were permitted to stay up for the party and they were both buzzing around the house thoroughly excited. The caterers had been there since 6 so by 8, everything was ready for the party to begin.

Charles' family was the first to arrive. Mr. and Mrs. Winchester were impressed with Ben's behaviour towards Honoria and she was immediately at ease with the raven-haired blue eye surgeon and Hawkeye was besotted with her.

As the evening progressed, they danced and talked and Honoria found she quite enjoyed Ben's company. When the clock stuck midnight, he gently kissed her hand, which made her smile. He was so considerate of her feelings.

After the party started to whine down, Ben approached Mr. Winchester and asked if he might have the honour of seeing Honoria again. He looked at his daughter who nodded her head.

"You may Dr. Pierce."

Hawkeye walked Honoria to the car and held the door open for her.

"I'll call you later," he said as he held the door.

"I'll be w-waiting," she smile.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: This is a Ben and Honoria chapter. Figure I'd give Charles and Margaret a break. Since we don't know that much about Honoria, just roll with it. In this story I chosen to make Hawkeye in his early thirties but younger than Charles by a few years. Also, the character of Hawkeye mentioned that he did a stint in Bellevue so in this story, we went to med school in NYC.

True to his word, Dr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce called Miss Honoria Winchester the very next day. The pair decided that they would go for a walk on the Boston Commons given that it was New Years Day and everything was closed.

Honoria met Ben at Charles and Margaret's since Ben did not have a car. As soon as Honoria arrived the pair set out for the date. Ben was nervous but Honoria was not; the kiss on her hand the night before shoed his strength of character.

"So where did you go to school?" Ben asked her.

"I w-went to Wellesley," she said. "I graduated in 1948," she smiled.

"What was your major?" he asked. Charles didn't say much about his younger sister when it came to personal details.

" I d-did a history. Where did you go to school, B-Benjamin?"

He smiled; she was the only person besides his mother who ever called him Benjamin and for some reason, he liked it.

"I went to Columbia and did my internship at Bellevue. So if you graduated in '48, you're what, 26, 27 years old?" He wasn't exactly sure how old she was. She looked young but he wasn't sure.

"I'll be 26 on my next birthday. And h-how old are you?"

"I'll be 31 this spring."

They continued talk as they walked. They eventually found a little café that was open and went in for Hot Chocolate and to have a snack. They laughed and told stories of their childhoods. It was starting to get late as they headed back towards Charles' house but neither seemed to be in a rush to get home.

"Honoria, I would very much like to see you again. Would you like that?" he asked her as they walked into Charles driveway.

"I w-would like that as well," she smiled.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

She nodded shyly and Ben gently kissed her lips. It was as chaste a kiss as Hawkeye had ever given but it seemed to be perfect in this context.

He stepped back as to give her a bit of space and he took her hands into his.

"Honoria, I want you to set the pace for all things physical. When you are ready to hug or kiss me, you go right ahead," he smiled. "Because my dear, I am quite smitten with you."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Back to Charles and Margaret. Couldn't stay away from them for too long.

With 1954 came many changes for the Winchesters and their friends and family. Ben, or Uncle Hawk, as he was known to the younger Winchesters got a job at Massachusetts General, without Charles help, and had made the move. This, in turn, made Honoria Winchester very happy. He had been miserable when Ben went back to Main in order to drive back with his belongings. He moved into Charles old apartment which solved the dilemma was what to do with it. Honoria was a frequent quest which delighted Ben to no end.

As February arrived, all the plans for the wedding had been finalised. Charles and Margaret would be married in small civil ceremony and have the reception back at his parent's house, much to their chagrin. Cecilia Winchester, in particular, wanted the society wedding but neither Charles nor Margaret wanted that. They wanted a simple family wedding with a big reception in the summer given that they had such a short engagement.

The children had all been sick the first week of February which has all but drove Charles mad; he was so stressed, most because there was nothing he could do as it was a common cold. Margaret took care of things at home which also made the children happier because Charles was a veritable mother hen.

When Margaret starting feeling under the weather before Valentines Day, she kept it to herself. Mostly because she had her suspicions but wanted confirmation before she said anything to her fiancée. It was this which brought her to Ben's office one afternoon when she knew Charles was in surgery.

"Knock, knock," she said as she approached Ben's open office door.

"Hey Margaret, come on in. Have a seat. How are the kids?" he asked as he closed the door behind her, hoping for a few minutes of uninterrupted conversation with his friend.

"Are they all over that cold they had?"

"Charlie's still a bit congested but the girls are fine."

"If you've come to see Charles, he's in surgery this afternoon."

"I know. It's you I've come to see actually," she started. "I think I might be pregnant."

"Hey that's wonderful," he said as he gave her a hug. "What did Charles say?"

"I haven't told him yet. We haven't been trying but we haven't been preventing either and I wanted confirmation before I said anything. I didn't want to get his hopes up. Can you recommend someone?"

"Well why don't we run the test first and see if you are. Then, I can refer you to someone; she's really great."

Ben took her down to the lab and drew the blood himself as to not alert too many people. Most of the staff knew Margaret by sight owing to the extensive family picture collection in Charles office.

"I'll have the results sent to my office and I'll call you when they come back," he said as they parted company.

Margaret didn't want to get her hopes up but she found it next to impossible not to over the next few days.

Since Ben moved to Boston, he and Charles became good friends. Most of this could be attribute to Honoria and Margaret. They often socialized with each other and had gotten into the habit of having chats in each others' offices when things were slow at work. Charles was in Ben's office when a nurse knocked on the door.

"Dr. Pierce, the test results are back for one of your patients," she said.

"Thanks Sally. For whom?" he asked as he reached for the folder.

"A Ms. Houlihan," she said handing it to him.

Charles waited until the nurse left before he pounced on his friend.

"Margaret didn't tell me about having any tests done. Is she ill?" he demanded.

"No, no, everything's fine," he tried to reassure his friend.

"What were you testing for? I mean, she's been a bit under the weather but since the children were sick I didn't think anything of it," he was clearly flustered.

"I'm sorry Charles but I can't tell you. Why don't you go home early and talk to her."

Charles glared at him and quickly got up and left Ben's office. Ben made a quick call to a colleague for Margaret and then called her.

"Hey Margaret, it's me," he said after dialling the number.

"Hello Hawkeye, did you get my test results?" she asked hopefully.

"Good news, your pregnant. Bad news, Charles was here when the results came in and he knows something's up. He's on his way home now and he's fit to be tied," he laughed. "Call Dr. Johnson's office tomorrow and set up and appointment. I told her you would be in touch. She's really great and has a fantastic track record. Charles will probably be hesitant but you'll love her."

"Thanks Be. I'll talk to you soon."

Margaret figured that she twenty minutes or so before he got home so she quickly checked on Charlie who was happily building a fort with blocks in the living room and the girls were in their rooms doing homework.

Eighteen minutes later, she heard his car pull into the driveway. She had her plan in place.

"Hello Darling, you're home early," she exclaimed as she kissed his cheek.

"Ben said you had some test done, that you weren't feeling well. Why didn't you tell me? What's the matter?"

"Well, I the flu bug I had was a bit different from what the kids had and I wanted to get it checked out," she said as she busied herself in the kitchen.

"AND?" he demanded.

"Ben said they found a little something and I have a referral to see Dr. Johnson," she said looking at him from the other side of the kitchen.

"Dr. Johnson, but she's an …" his face split into a huge grin and he walked across the kitchen and pulled her into an enormous hug.

"We're going to have a baby," she whispered in his ear.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Feedback is always welcome!

The next day, Charles made a point of stopping in to see Ben the next day at work.

"Dr. Pierce, may I have a word with you?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"Sure, come in," he said. "How are things at home?" he asked, unable to read his friend's expression.

Charles sat down and his face split into an enormous grin, unable to maintain the neutral expression, "I'm going to be a father again."

"I know," Ben giggled at his friend. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but she really wanted to tell you herself. How does it feel to be having another baby?" he asked curiously.

"With Emerson, I knew she was coming but I wasn't really a part of things. With Mary and Charlie, I found out after the fact. This time, I get to be there for the pregnancy and the delivery. It's my fourth child but it's like it's my first. I'm overjoyed but I'm scared beyond belief," he tried to explain.

He looked at Ben's face which was covered in a look of contemplation. "Enough about me; how are things with you and Honoria?" he asked. "Are things become more serious?"

"I know it's only been like 6 weeks, but I love her and I think she loves me," he said nervously. "I love being with her but I don't know what to do next," he confided.

"I've never seen you at a loss of what to do with women," he said with a chuckle.

"That was just sex," he blushed. "But this is different. If this was any other woman, I would have taken things to the next level weeks ago but because of everything that's happened to her, I don't want to scare her or hurt her. Charles, I think I may want to marry her," he confided.

"Well why don't you talk to her?"

Charles words redounded in Ben's head for the rest of the day. He had already invited Honoria over for dinner; he was making cannelloni from a recipe his Nona had taught him. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to be with Honoria but he had not told her about his demons yet.

Honoria arrived promptly at 7:00 and the pair enjoyed Nona's cannelloni and after dinner the found themselves talking on the couch.

"Honoria, there are some things I need to tell," he started as he took her hands in is. "I love you and I some day, I want to marry you but there is something that I need you to know about me that might change how you feel about me."

"Go on Ben," she nodded.

"The last year on the 4th of July weekend, we went to the beach at Inchon. We had a lot of fun but on the way back we ran into some trouble."

"What happened Ben?"

"We found a group of wounded GIs and we picked them up. We also found a bunch of Korean civilians and we picked them up too. The GIs we picked up said there was a North Korean patrol coming and we had to hide the bus." Ben leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. "We were so closed to being captured; we had to stay so quiet so they wouldn't find us. There was a Korean woman on the bus and she had a baby. The baby started to cry and I told the woman to make it stop but it kept crying…"

"Oh Ben, what happened?" she said as she started to run her hand up and down his shoulder.

"I turned back and the baby had stopped crying. The woman had smothered her own baby," he whispered as tears started to fall down his cheek. "When we got back to camp, I started having some problems; I ended up being sent for psychiatric treatment because of it."

"What kind of treatment?" she asked.

"They made me remember so I could talk about it. I had convinced myself that it was a chicken and not a baby."

"Are you ok now?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I thought I might be uncomfortable around kids and babies but so far so good," he said as he opened his eyes. He turned to look at her and he didn't see pity but pride.

"T-thank you for sharing that Ben. I think it makes me love you more," she said in all honesty.

"How so?" He thought she would be repulsed but she seemed to be touched which he simply didn't understand.

"Benjamin, you f-felt so much guilt at what happened. Y-you would never hurt a child and it s-struck you to the core, so much so that you c-could not express what you felt," he said as she gently touched his face. "You would never hurt anyone."

"You said you loved me…do you still?"

"I think I love you more," she said as she leaned in to kiss him. "But Ben, before we go any farther in our relationship, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," he said simply.

"Six months ago I was r-raped, you know that. But I c-cannot continue this relationship with you until I know if I can be intimate with a man. Ben, will you take me to bed?" she asked. Before her attack, she had been a tremendous flirt and had, without the knowledge of her family, fooled around with a few men. But since her attack, she had lost her confidence. She knew she wanted to be with Ben, but she was unsure if she would be able to.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Like 100% sure?" Ben had wanted Honoria since he first saw her on New Years but given her situation, he had promised to let her take the lead in that department.

"I'm sure Ben. I love you and I trust you," she said confidently.

"Alright, but if you change your mind at anytime, tell me, alright?"

"I will, I promise," she nodded.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes…" and with that, Ben disappeared into his bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: M, definitely M.

A/N: Who amongst us doesn't want to sleep with Hawkeye Pierce?

Ben quickly went into his room and gave it a 10 second tidy. He dug around his night stand and found the little foil packs his was looking for. He also light a few candles which he had dotted around the room in case of a power outage. He straightened the bed which seemed foolhardy but he wanted things to be special for her.

He went back out and joined her on the couch. She was wringing her hands somewhat nervously which he noticed.

"We can wait you know," he said as he touched her face. "There's no rush."

"No, I'm sure. I want to do this," and with that statement, she leaned in a kissed Ben soundly on the mouth. He pulled her into his arms and simply kissed her for what felt like hours. He was waiting for a sign from her that she wanted to move forward. He got his sign has she started to rub her hand around his chest.

He started slowly and gently, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. He let out a little gasp as she slipped her hand under his shirt and made contact with his skin.

"Is that alright?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, is this alright?" he asked as he gently cupped her breast through her blouse. She leaned into his touch which he took as a positive sign but would not continue until she said the word.

"Yes," she said in a tone which was between and gasp and a groan.

Ben started to slowly unbutton her blouse as she reached up to pull his shirt up over his head. He was lean but his muscles were hard under his soft skin. She went back to kissing him and exploring his chest with her hand as he continued to unbutton her shirt.

Once the shirt was opened, he slipped it off her slender shoulders. "Your beautiful," he said as he started to rub one hand on her back and the other down her chest.

"No one has e-ever made me feel like this," she gasped.

"You have no idea. Let's move this into the bedroom," he said as he stood up. He gently took her hand and led her to his candle light bedroom.

Once he had her in his room, he deftly undid the button and the zipper on her slip, letting the article of clothing fall to the ground which left her in her underwear and stockings.

"Lay down," he instructed gently.

When she was centered in his bed, he gently picked up her foot and ran his hand down her shapely leg and unhooked her stockings and rolled them down her leg. He repeated the action with the other leg. He moved up her legs and torso until he was straddling her hips which afforded her the first contact with the bulge in his pants. He leaned down to kiss her again and asked again, "Are you ok with this?"

"Yes," she gasped as he reached around to unhook her bra. "Are you ok with this?" she asked before reaching down to give the bulge a gentle squeeze.

"Oh Lord yes!" he exclaimed. While Ben undid her bra, she made quick work of his belt and the button and fly on his pants. Taking a deep breath, she reached inside his pants and gave him another squeeze.

"Oh jeeze Honoria!" he exclaimed as she made contact with his erection.

"Do you like that Ben?" she asked as she continued to fondle him.

"Yes, and keep that up and it'll be over way too soon," he smile.

He moved to stand up so he could kick his pants off. Once they were off, he laid back down next to her, letting her get used to both seeing and feeling his naked form next to her. They continued to kiss and fondle each other only this time, Ben started to rub his hand around Honoria's waist.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want you to be the first and last man to make love to me," she said, looking lovingly into his blue eyes. With that, Ben removed the last cloth barrier and rolled on top of her. He reached down and started to stroke that sensitive spot at the junction of her thighs and when she was ready, he reached for the little foil pack.

"What's that?" she asked. "A condom?"

"I never have fun without one," he said as he opened it and slid it on. "Ready?"

She nodded and with one, gentle, fluid motion, he started to slide into her body. She gasped at first in slight pain but his gentle words told her that it would stop in a second which it did. He stayed still inside her until she started to buck underneath him.

He teased and caressed until she arched sharply against him, muttering words of love the whole time. After her release, he started to go faster, thrusting harder and harder into her body. She met his trusts each time which only served to spur him on.

"Yes, Ben, oh yes!" she cried in ecstasy. This was the final straw for him; he started thrusting wildly into her until he found his release.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, gently touching her face.

She turned and looked into his eyes, "You never could."

She reached down between them and started to caress him again.

"Darling, I'm going to need a minute..." he stopped this train of thought when he felt her hand on him, skin on skin.

"Ben, I t-think it broke," she said as she examined the condom which was still on him.

Sure enough, when Hawkeye looked down, he saw the tear in the condom.

"Uh oh," he said, dropping his head back onto his pillow. "Your father is going to kill me!"


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely feedback! It really does make my day. Did a bit of research for this chapter so hopefully it all makes sense.

Things were tense in Hawkeye's bed room after their contraceptive mishap. He knew he didn't have VD and was positive Honoria didn't either which left them with one lone consequence; pregnancy.

"Is there anything you c-can do?" Honoria asked as she looked at the broken condom.

"Not a thing," he sighed as he took off the useless rubber object. "I don't suppose you were using a diaphragm?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she said shaking her head her head.

It was getting late and Honoria was expected back at her parent's house so she quickly got dressed and said goodbye to Ben, promising to call him.

She didn't call him and he didn't call her. The pair didn't see each other until the day before Charles and Margaret's wedding a full three weeks since their 'mishap'. Ben was able to catch Honoria's eye and they met outside in the entry way of Charles parent's house as they were hosting a small family get together and since Ben was the best man, he had been invited. They were able to slip out after dinner.

"You said you would call," he stated.

"I d-didn't know w-what to say," she responded. Ben knew she was nervous; her stammer became more pronounced. "L-let's go f-for a walk."

The pair walked around to the back of the house and sat down on a bench which was under a large oak tree just bellow the terrace which extended out form the dinning room. The light from the party cast a pretty glow across the last bit of snow which covered the ground.

"How have you been?" he asked, starting with a safe question.

"B-benjamin, I n-need you to l-listen to me," she said before talking a calming breath. "I l-love you v-very much but I'm n-not ready to get m-married."

"Are you pregnant?" he asked, slightly scared although, he wasn't scared for himself; he was scared for Honoria.

"I l-late," she said as she looked down at her hands. "B-ben, if I'm p-pregnant, I d-don't want to g-get married."

"What do you mean? Honoria, the only way your parents would not make you get married would be if you didn't keep the baby. You would have to give it away or…," he froze. She could have another option; her family had the money and no doubt the connections to obtain an abortion for her even though, strictly speaking, it was illegal.

"I w-wouldn't g-give it away Ben, I…"

"I see," he said cutting her off. He squared his shoulder and his eyes became very cold. "If that's your feeling, at least make sure they take you some place clean," he said as he turned to walk away, tears pooling in his eyes. He knew that the timing wasn't good but damn it, it was still his baby too.

"B-ben, what are you t-talking about?" she called to him, totally confused. "I w-want the b-baby, and I w-want to stay with you, I'm j-just not ready for m-marriage," she said, explaining herself. "What d-did you t-think I meant?"

"I though that you meant that you would get an abortion," he said as a tear started to slip down his cheek.

"Oh Ben," she said as she pulled him into a hug. "I c-could never do t-that." She kissed his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I w-want us to g-get married when we're r-ready and n-not just b-because we have a b-baby coming," she explained.

The pair talked about their situation and came to a conclusion. If Honoria was pregnant, she would move in with him and they would marry when she was ready. Honoria was scared of her parents' reaction but she knew she was doing the right thing. It would be hard but they would do it together. Ben promised to talk to Charles to see if they could get him on side; he would be a useful ally.

The pair returned to the party and were greeted by Charles Sr.

"Where were you two?" he asked. He quite liked the tall surgeon and given his daughter's tragic circumstances, Dr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce was an excellent match for her.

"We were t-talking in the g-garden," she explained.

"So that's what young people are calling it these days, eh?" he smiled as he returned to the party. After he left, the pair let out the breath they were each holding.

"We can run the test on Monday," he said. It was Thursday and the wedding was Friday afternoon; he wouldn't have time before the weekend. "No point in saying anything until we know for sure," he said as he kissed her hand.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Man time between Charles and Ben. Hope he doesn't get killed by Charles for sleeping with Honoria ;)

The party finished around 7 and in true pre-wedding form, Margaret and the girls stayed in Beacon Hill and Charles, Ben, and Charlie were sent back home. Ostensibly, this was done so Charles wouldn't see Margaret until the wedding and so Charlie wouldn't be under foot. Ben was going to keep his friend company and help get Charlie ready in the morning and keep Charles company.

After Charlie was tucked into bed, the men sat down in the living room and opened a bottle of scotch. It was Ben who started the conversation.

"So, you nervous?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest," he said as he sipped his drink. "I love Margaret and we are truly happy together. My children love her and she loves them and we have a new baby on the way. If you would have asked me a year ago what my life would resemble, never in my wildest dreams would I have been able to imagine this. Life, Ben, is a close to perfect as possible," he smile.

"How did you know that you were ready to get married?" he asked his friend.

"When I could not envision my life without Margaret in it, I knew I had to marry her. How are things between you and Honoria? You were a bit distant at dinner."

"We've had a bit of a rough patch this week and we had a misunderstanding but I think we have things sorted for the moment," he confided.

"And what, pray tell was this misunderstanding over?" He had seen his sister and friend together many times; they rarely disagreed over anything.

"We slept together a few weeks ago. It was her idea; she needed to be sure she could be with a man before things went any further," he started.

"And what happened?" Charles glared at his friend. If he had hurt Honoria, he would be forced to revert to being a 10 year old boy and pound his friends.

"It was exquisite, Charles. I've never felt that kind of connection with anyone and she felt it too. She doesn't have any doubts about us."

"Then what's the problem," he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Condom broke," Ben blushed. "I didn't realize it until after and now she's late."

"You got my sister pregnant?"

"Possibly, yes."

"You realize that my father will have you killed if you do not take responsibility for your actions and quite frankly, I am inclined to help him," he said evenly but the glare back in place.

"Here's the other problem. She doesn't want to get married and I gave her my word that I wouldn't push the issue until she was ready."

"How does she intend to explain things?" Then it dawned on him. "She's not thinking of doing anything dangerous, is she? I mean, when the possibility of getting pregnant from her attack was there, that was one thing; I would have done whatever I could for her. But with you, she would…?"

"No, no she doesn't want an abortion, she just wants to marry in her own good time," Ben said trying to explain Honoria's thinking.

"Her time to be choosy is gone. If she's pregnant, Mother and Dad will force the issue," Charles said confidently.

"Charles, I want to marry her. I really do. Ever since that night, I've known I want to be with her forever. But I can't, I won't force her into anything she isn't ready for and…"

"And what?"

"Charles, I gave her my word. We get married when she's ready and not before. Even if that means that the baby comes before the 'I do'. It's what she wants and I promised to support her."

"Mother and Dad will be furious," Charles pointed out. "I honestly don't' know what they'll say. They were furious with me when they found out about my children and I couldn't marry their mother, she had passed away."

"Well it's just a plan right now. Hopefully we won't need it."


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: It's the wedding we've all been waiting for! For those of you waiting to see how things turn out with Honoria, I'm afraid you'll have to wait at least three more chapters, so probably Sunday. And for those of you who wanted a bit of Mary wedding drama, here it is!

The morning of Charles' wedding he was awoken to the sounds of laughing in the kitchen. He put on his robe and went into the kitchen where he found his friend Hawkeye, singing that ridiculous opera which amused his small son to no end.

"Morning Daddy!" Charlie said as he jumped down off of his perch and ran to give his father a hug. Charlie was so loving, never afraid or unable to show his affection for anyone and it was one thing which Charles adored about his son.

"Just making some bacon and eggs here for the little guy. You want some?" Ben asked from the stove.

"Sure. Is there anything I can do to help?" Charles asked.

"No. Have a seat. We have this under control."

Charles poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. Charlie sat down next to him with an odd look on his little face.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, son," Charles replied. Even after all these months, he still got a thrill whenever he was called 'Daddy' and an even bigger thrill from calling Charlie his 'son'.

"When you and Margaret get married, will she be my new mommy?" he asked earnestly.

"She will be your step-mother, yes. But she won't replace your mother," he explained. Mary and Margaret had a similar conversation back in December. Margaret said that she and Charlotte were a team and that she would never try to replace her.

"Do you think it would be ok if I called her Mommy. Because Momma is an angel in heaven and Margaret takes care of me now," the little boy explained.

Charles didn't quite now what to say. He and Margaret never discussed what title she would be given after the wedding both assuming that they children would continue to use her given name.

"You could ask her when we get to your grandparents," Ben offered, seeing that Charles had no idea what to say.

The men-folk spent the rest of the morning installing a basket ball hoop on the garage door. It was a mild day for March and the pair worked outside in sweaters instead of heavy winter coats.

Ben made Charlie lunch while Charles showered and got ready. Ben showered while Charlie got dressed and gave him over to his father's care while he got dressed. Given that it was a civil ceremony, the bride had decided against the tuxedo in favour of basic charcoal suits. Charlie was wearing a suit as well and look almost exactly like Charles but he was sporting a bow tie which delighted the little boy to no end.

Once they were ready, they left for City Hall where they would all meet up for their 4pm appointment with the judge.

Meanwhile, Margaret's morning was not going as well. She awoke with a feeling of nausea the likes of which she had never experienced. She was able to pass it off as nerves but Honoria was suspicious. Margaret's parents were cordial towards each other even though they were divorced and her sister was so excited for her.

Margaret had decided against the big white dress again in favour of a simple pale blue suit which was paired with the pearls Charles had given her for Christmas. She looked lovely as both Charles Sr. and Alvin Houlihan pointed out.

She was feeling better by the time everyone left for city hall.

When she saw Charles, her breath caught in her throat; she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

When Charlie saw her, he escaped from Ben's care and ran over to her.

"I need to talk to you for a second, it's really important," explained the little boy.

They had about 15 minutes before their appointment so Margaret led the little boy over to the nearby bench. Emerson and Mary followed, both wondering what could be so important.

"Margaret, after you marry Daddy, would it be ok if I called you Mommy?" asked the little boy.

Emerson quickly looked at Mary whose eyes filled with tears. The young girl turned and ran towards the front door.

"I'll go deal with her," Emerson said as she jogged after her sister.

Charles didn't know what to do. He walked over towards Margaret to see what had taken place although he had his suspicions.

"Why Charlie?" she asked, clearly touched. Margaret loved Charles children but didn't want to rock the boat when it came to her role in the family.

"Because I love you and you take care of me like Mommies do. My real Momma is a angel in heaven now but you take care of me now and I want people to know that you're my Mommy."

"I would be honoured but lets make sure it's alright with the girls first shall we. I'll be back in a minute," she said to her fiancé before taking Charlie's hand and following the path the girls took a few minutes earlier.

She found Emerson and Mary sitting on the step which was thankfully free of snow and slush. Margaret, conscious of her dress went down a few more steps so she was eye to eye with the girls.

"Charlie, how could you say such a thing," she said as she glared at her brother.

"Mary, grow up. One, Charlie can call her whatever he wants. Two, we always called her Momma, and three, it's not replacing, it's adding," Emerson said, clearly frustrated with her sister.

"Mary, if it bothers you that much, we can figure something else out," Margaret said, trying to be the peace maker.

"I want to call Margaret Mommy," Charlie pouted.

"I would like to call you Mom, if that's ok with you," Emerson added. The pair had become very close over the past few months and she was proud to take Margaret as her adoptive mother.

"Mary, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for but you also don't have the right to stop the others either," Margaret explained, validating Mary's feelings but firm enough to show that she meant business.

"Alright," she said dejectedly. She knew she could win against Charlie bit not with Emerson and Margaret on his side.

The group went back into City Hall and Margaret Houlihan became Mrs. Charles Emerson Winchester II.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: That was Mr. and Mrs. Charles Emerson Winchester III…missed the other I ;)

Charles parents had agreed to host the wedding reception in their home. Given the small nature of the service, it was basically a large family dinner. Between the first and second courses, Mary had excused herself and when the staff were clearing for the third and she still had not returned, Charles excused himself and went looking for his youngest daughter.

Charles found her quite quickly; she was sitting on the stairs in the entry way looking very upset. Charles sat down beside her and waited a few moments before attempting to talk to her.

"So let's have it then," he stated. In this experience thus far, both girls responded well to being able to bet the first word; it loosened things up and their feelings tended to flow out.

She silently shrugged her shoulders.

"Mary, what it the matter?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"Are you upset that Maragret and I got married?" he asked, hoping that this was not the case.

"No. I like Margaret but…"she paused.

"Are you upset that Charlie and Emerson want to call her 'Mom'?"

Her silence spoke volumes. Charlotte had warned Charles in her letter that Mary was quite reserved and that she kept her feelings bottled up until she had a meltdown.

"Mary, Margaret already told you that she's not trying to take your mother's place," he started. "She loves all three of you and she just wants you to be happy," he said as he tried to pull her into a hug. "Your brother and sister calling her 'Mom' is not a betrayal; they are simply moving on. Your mother would not want you to dwell on her death. She would want you to be happy."

She shrugged out of his embrace and stared at the floor. He did not understand his daughter's reaction. "You don't understand," she said quietly.

"You're quite right, I don't." This was one of the few times he didn't know what to say to one of his children. The other two were so much like him and his family; Mary had bits of him but was mostly like her mother. She was her mother's daughter there was no question about that. It was with this though that the answer hit him.

"Mary, do you feel like you don't fit in?" he asked.

"People at school are always comparing me to Emerson. She and Margaret get along great and she just like you. Charlie looks just like you and Uncle Tim, people always say that. But because I'm not loud like Emmie or cuddly like Charlie, it's like you forget about me," she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

While his other two a wound themselves into the Winchester clan, Mary was the outsider. Her sunny, sweet and kind nature where what you saw but none of the things that made Mary, well Mary. Even in pictures, she stood out like sore thumb; someone had once joked that there was a mix up at the hospital. Charles knew the other two; they were so much like him but Mary was different. She was her mother's daughter and with that mother gone, she had no one to connect to. And with that, Charles formulated a plan.

"Mary, would you please have dinner with me next Friday night?" he asked.

"Daddy, I have dinner with you every night," she said as she dried her eyes.

"No I mean going out for dinner, jut you and I?" he clarified. "I can get to know my wonderful youngest daughter."

"Really?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes. You're right you know. I don't know you as well as your sister and brother and I would like to fix that. So will you please have dinner with me?"

"Alright," she smiled.

The pair returned to the party and Mary for the first time that day, had a smile on her face.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: I'm going to try and get to the honeymoon chapter tonight. Look for more tomorrow!

After the wedding reception, Charles and Margaret left for their honeymoon weekend. With two kids in school and hectic schedules, it was all the time they could find. The newlyweds had arranged for Ben and Honoria to care for the children. The girls had swim team and they could walk to the pool from home instead of having someone drive them from Beacon Hill at 4.30 in the morning since practice began at 5 am.

The reception had finished around 7 so they were home by 7:30. The children were still wide awake so they dug out some favourite books and cuddled in on the couch to read together. They invited the aunt and honorary uncle to join them.

By 8:30 everyone was tired and by 9:00, all three children were sound asleep. Ben made Honoria some hot chocolate and the pair sat down in the kitchen to talk.

"I told Charles about our predicament."

"W-what did he say?" she asked.

"That he expected us to marry; that your parents would force the issue. I love you Honoria; I don't want you to be hurt. Are you sure this is how you want to do things?"

"Y-yes, I am," she said confidently. She leaned over and kissed Ben soundly. "I'm t-tired. It's b-bee a long day. Let's g-go to bed," she said as she squeezed his hand.

Ben followed her upstairs to the guest room. He was supposed to bunk in with Charlie but this new development was a much better offer.

"Is it a-alright if we d-don't…you know?" she asked, not quite understanding the social etiquette involved.

"I just want to hold you," was Ben's reply.

That night, for the first time, Ben and Honoria shared a bed. He spooned in behind her and held her in his arms. Both were asleep within minutes and for the first time in a while, neither one had a nightmare.

Ben was woken the next morning by a small solid weight crawling on him. He opened one eye and smiled,

"Hey Charlie."

"Morning Uncle Hawkeye. Why are you in bed with Auntie Ria?" he asked.

"She had a nightmare and wanted me to sleep with her," he lied having no idea what to say to the little boy.

"Ok," he said in a whisper. Charlie often had bad dreams and when they happened, he always ended up in between his father and Margaret. "Will you make me breakfast?" he asked.

Ben decided to let Honoria sleep a bit more and picked up Charlie and went down to the kitchen. It was 6:45 and the girls were due home by 7 am.

"Do you guys like French toast?" he asked. Charlie was by far the fussiest eater of the three children.

"I dunno," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Will you try it?" Ben asked.

"Ok!" he smiled.

By the time the girls got home, the batter was mixed. He told them they had about 15 minutes before breakfast was ready and they disappeared to shower. Ben sent Charlie to go wake his aunt and she came downstairs just as he was putting the bread into the batter. Ben immediately noticed that she looked pale and tired.

"Not feeling to well this morning?" he asked as he took in her appearance.

"T-tired and queasy" she said as she sat down.

"Would you like some tea and toast?" he asked trying to think of what he might be able to do to help.

"That w-would be l-lovely," she smiled.

Everyone liked the French toast. After breakfast, the girls offered to do the dishes and Honoria went back to bed for a while. Ben and the children spent the rest of the morning playing with Charlie who loved being the center of attention. Honoria came back down, dressed for the day around 10 am.

"S-so what are we d-doing today?" she asked, looking and feeling much better.

"Uncle Hawk said we could go to the movies!" Charlie exclaimed. Ben loved to spoil the children and took every opportunity to do so. Part of her wished she was pregnant; Ben would make a wonderful father.

After the movie, the makeshift family came home and took advantage of a mild afternoon and played with the new basketball hoop. They played girls against boys and Honoria watched and laughed at them as they played. Charlie got particularly dirty when he ran for the ball and tripped in the mud.

That night, Ben and the girls made dinner; Honoria was out in charge of getting Charlie bathed and into his favourite cowboy pyjamas. He was restless during dinner and continued to be well passed his be time. Honoria made sure both girls were both situated in bed and reading before she went back downstairs to check on Ben. The sight in the living room melted her heart. She sat on the stairs to watch the scene in front of her.

Ben's tall frame was stretched out on the couch, his feet sticking up in the air. Charlie was curled up on his chest, nearly asleep as Ben finished "Good Night Moon". He finished the book and gently set it on the floor next to the couch. He gently rubbed Charlie's back and he started to sing a lullaby in Italian. His own mother had been born in Naples and moved to the United States as a young girl. She had sung the same lullaby to Ben when he was small.

After a few minutes, the little boy's eyes closed and not long after, Ben joined him in dream land. Honoria crept down the stairs and covered the pair with a blanket. She gently kissed Charlie's head and turned out the lights. Before she went upstairs, she bent down and kissed Ben gently on the lips.

She crawled into her own bed and closed her eyes. After the day she had, she came to a realization; she desperately wanted a family and she wanted it with Ben. She never wanted to spend another day without him. Her last thought before falling asleep was that she had to remember to tell him that she changed her mind.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: M- it is a wedding night after all

A/N: This is the companion chapter to 36. As asked, this is the chapter in which we find out more about how Margaret and Charles' relationship started. Regular text is present and italics are in the past.

After the reception, Charles and Margaret went to a hotel for the weekend. They didn't have the time to go away between work and the children so they decided to stay in town. They checked into their hotel and made their way upstairs.

Charles had been put in charge of the weekend plans and the room was luxurious. Margaret gasped when he opened the door.

"Oh, Charles, it's beautiful," she gasped.

"Thank you my dear. Only the best for you," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Do you remember the first hotel room we ever shared?" she asked as she quickly looked around the suite.

"That horrid little place in Seoul…" he laughed.

_Margaret had developed a very bad case of laryngitis and had been forced to change her plans of going away. She was so upset that once she was well again, Col. Potter gave her a two day pass to Seoul. Charles was ordered to attending a surgical meeting so the two of them shared a jeep. When the arrived to their 'hotel' in Seoul, there had been a mix up; Margaret's reservations had been lost. Charles could see that she was close to tears so he offered to share his room with her. However, once they got to the room, they realized that there was only one bed._

"That was the first time we made love," she smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"I seem to recall that particular event as well," he smiled. "Why don't you go get out of your suit and I will get things sorted out here?"

Margaret simply smiled at her husband and went to change; she had a few surprises of her own. She grabbed her small bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

Charles quickly dug out the candles he had brought with him. He set them up and light them and put on a Chopin recording which also held sentimental value.

_After their two days in Seoul, Margaret and Charles discovered that they like being together; the sex was fantastic and they enjoyed each others company. They decided to give a relationship a try. It was hard to find privacy in camp but somehow they were able to make it work. Charles was able to get the use of the VIP tent for them one night. He had light a few candles and put on some music for them and if they used their imaginations, they could almost forget where they were. They would sometimes have dinner together, sometimes they would make passionate love and other times they would simply snuggle in the small cot together and try to forge the pain of the day. Charles fell in love with Margaret in that tent and she with him._

"I remember that," he gasped as she appeared in a slinky piece of silky lingerie which she had bought in Tokyo before they parted was last summer.

"And I remember that music," she smiled as walked towards him.

He reached out, taking her hand and pulling her into a passionate embrace. Charles had taken off his jacket and tie and as they kissed, Margaret started to unbutton his shirt. She played with the hair on his chest as she slowly exposed more of his skin. He gasped as she started to play with his nipple with her teeth. She gently pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips.

"I do love it when the ranking Major takes charge," he said, smiling and looking into her eyes. She looked as though she was ready to devour him and he was perfectly alright with that.

She smiled at him and continued to unbutton his shirt and kiss the exposed skin. Once his shirt was totally opened, she gestured for him to sit up so she could take it off of him. She flung the shirt over her shoulder and went back to kissing him. This time, she started at his mouth and kissed her way down to his belt buckle and undid his trousers. She reached inside and pulled out his erection. He gasped again and thrust his hips towards her. She leaned down and kissed the tip.

"I remember the first time you did that as well," he groaned as she took him in her mouth.

_Charles had been an absolute bear for the past few days. A steady stream of wounded had prevented them from spending any time together and he was biting heads off of everyone who crossed his path. After abusing one of the nurses for something minor, Margaret ordered him to the supply room. She roughly pushed him up against the door and dropped to her knees in front of him. "Margaret what are you doing?" he demanded as she reached for his belt. He became hard in an instant when he saw what she had in store for him. She worked him over with her mouth and it was all Charles could do to not scream when he found his release. When she released him from her mouth, she looked up at him and said in a cheeky tone, "Now will you stop being such a beast to everyone?"_

"I seem to remember you not being able to be that vocal," she said as she temporarily released him from her sweet torture. "Feel free to be as vocal as you want, no kids to hear you" she said as she resumed her activity.

He groaned and gasped and cried her name as he got closer and closer to his release.

"Please Margaret, I need to be inside of you," he pleaded.

Margaret released him with a loud pop and he rolled her under him and lifted her nightgown, pleased to find only her. He slid into her and quickly found his pace. Margaret was as turned on as him and matched him thrust for thrust. Charles reached down to where they were joined and using his skilful hands, bought her to climax just before he found his own.

He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"I love you Mrs. Winchester."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Meanwhile, back at the ranch...Ben and Honoria spend another day playing Mom and Dad.

Ben and Charlie spent the entire night on the couch. It wasn't until the little boy rolled over and kneed his uncle in the groin that he woke.

"Watch where you're going kiddo," he grunted. Charlie was still sound asleep so he tried to move him without waking him up. With that mission accomplished, he went to the kitchen to make some mint tea; he had a feeling it would be needed soon.

As if on cue, he heard the sound of feet and a door closed. He went upstairs to investigate and sure enough, he heard retching. Ben knocked gently on the bathroom.

"Come in," came the feeble reply.

"Are you alright?" he asked stupidly.

Honoria's face was flushed with exertion and she still looked a bit peaky.

"N-not good," she was able to get out before she started to gag again.

"Don't fight it," Ben said as he gently rubbed her back. She was sick twice more before she started to come around.

"P-pretty certain n-now, isn't it," she said. Ben could only nod. If she wasn't pregnant she was definitely sick with something.

"H-how long does this last?" she asked looking truly pathetic.

"A few months." Some women were sick their entire pregnancies but he thought it better not to tell her that at present.

"H-how do you f-feel about it?" she asked. Each of the conversations around her possible pregnancy focused on everyone else's reactions; she had no idea how he truly felt about the situation.

"I'm scared, but from what Charles said, that's normal," he smiled. "Your father might kill me and the timing isn't the greatest but I'm kind of excited too. How about you?"

"It w-would be the b-baby of the man I love. W-what could make me h-happier. W-what will your f-father say?" she asked.

"Once he gets over the shock, I think he'll be excited. Come on, I made you some tea," he said as he helped her up.

Ben and Honoria spent the day having fun with their nieces and nephew. They played outside in the morning and when the day turned a bit chilly, they moved inside to the living room. Mary always played with Charlie; they enjoyed each others company but Emerson put aside her grown up tendencies and joined in the fun. After lunch, they made a fort in the living room. They grabbed some books and spent most of the afternoon reading. Each of the Winchester children were addicted to the written word.

Honoria excused herself to go start dinner. She was making stew which she felt was well within her abilities. When the noise in the living room stopped for a while, she went to investigate. The sight in the fort sent her looking for the camera which was stored in the kitchen. Charles took an inordinate number of pictures of his children so the camera was always store in the kitchen on top of the refrigerator.

All four of the tent's occupants were sound asleep. Mary and Emerson were curled into each side of Ben and Charlie was on his chest, a copy of "The Runaway Bunny" in his hand. Honoria took a few shots, focusing on each of the children separately and one of Ben. She made a mental note to tell Charles that she had taken some pictures.

Margaret and Charles arrived home just as the four tent occupants were tidying up the living room.

"Did you have?" Ben smirked.

"We did. How were they?" Charles asked, refusing to rise to the bait.

"They were great. We went to the movies and played outside a lot."

Ben and Honoria stayed for dinner and after, Ben drove Honoria home.

"Why don't you stop by the hospital around lunch time? We can get something to eat and we can get the blood test done," he said as he walked her to the door.

She agreed and he kissed her goodnight. As he drove away, he couldn't help but think how much his life was going to change in the coming days.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Another chapter today. Not sure how many othe to follow. My muse is on a roll right now!

As planned, Honoria arrived to meet Ben at lunch time. They did the blood test first and then grabbed some lunch. Ben had put a rush on the results and they would be sent to his office. They were chatting when Ben was paged to the Emergency Room because of a suspected case of appendicitis. He kissed her goodbye and was off.

Honoria was at a bit of a lose with what to do with her afternoon. She didn't really want to go home so she called her new sister-in-law to see if she wanted to go shopping. Margaret gladly agreed and Honoria went to collect her.

After leaving a note for the girls, they decided to go to Macy's. Charlie needed new sneakers and Mary needed a new swimsuit. She had grown having inherited her father's long torso and was now wearing the same size as Emerson.

The two looked around the store and without meaning to, ended up in the baby section.

"Have you found out yet, for sure?" Margaret asked her sister-in-law.

"I was f-feet off Saturday m-morning and I was ill y-yesterday and t-today," she said quietly.

"Did you and Ben have the chance to talk?"

"Yes. We're b-both a nervous but ex-ccited as well. I k-know Mother and F-father will be f-furious but I d-don't care," she said.

"Would you like a girl or a boy?" Margaret asked.

"It's a l-little girl," she smiled, "I know it."

Ben ended up staying the night at the hospital. His patient's appendix ruptured as he was operating so he wanted to be close by.

He had patients the next day as well so by 4 pm Tuesday, he was beyond exhausted. He went home and briefly called Honoria before he fell asleep.

Wednesday morning, Ben arrived at work bright and early. Sure enough, Honoria's results were in and waiting for him in the lab. He could have gone right down and found out but for some reason, he needed her to be there when he read the results. He called Honoria; she had been ill again that morning. She was still feeling quite tired so she wanted to go back to bed. Said she would be over in the early afternoon.

Ben didn't have any patients which needed his immediate attention so he stayed in his office doing paper work, looking at the folder periodically. He was so curious but he really did want her to be there.

Honoria arrived at 2 and Ben was ready to climb the walls.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and he opened the folder. He read the results but stayed very quiet.

"B-ben?" she asked.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.


	40. Chapter 40

Discliamers: see part 1

Rating: PG

"We're having a baby," he said as his face split into a grin. He pulled her into a hug and simply held her there.

"W-when do you want t-to tell people?" she asked as she pulled out of his embrace.

"I think we should tell our families but wait for everyone else."

She nodded and hugged him again.

"W-will you c-come over to the h-house tonight, so w-we can tell M-mother and F-father?"

"Sure. I'll finish work at 5:30 or so and I'll come right over. You want to spend the night with me?" he asked, knowing full well that were parents were going to go ballistic when they found out.

"I t-think I b-better," she said.

Honoria said goodbye to Ben and went home to pack for a few days.

Later that afternoon Charles stopped by to see Ben. He was, for some reason, looking at Honoria's test results again. It was as if he didn't believer them, that somehow it was all in his imagination. But no, he and Honoria were expecting a baby.

"What ever has you so engrossed," his friend asked as he sat down.

"I'm going to be a Dad," he said, still quite dazed by the prospect.

"Ben, you need to convince her to marry you. Mother and Dad will be furious with you, furious at her and furious at me!" he exclaimed.

"Why are they going to be furious at you?" he asked, unable to see the connection.

"Because, I told them you were a man of honourable character and you got my sister pregnant after 6 weeks of courtship."

"Charles, I love her and I would marry her but she doesn't want to. She wants to know I married her for love, not just for the baby," he said, trying to explain Honoria's motives. "I gave her my word that I wouldn't force the situation."

"When are you telling them?" Charles asked.

"Tonight. You want to come lend moral support?" he asked, only half in jest.

"He might not murder you if there are witnesses."

As promised, Ben and Charles arrived in Beacon Hill just after dinner. Honoria had told her father that Ben was coming over to speak to him but didn't tell him why. Charles Sr. assumed that he was coming to ask for Honoria's hand in marriage, little did he know that marriage was not the topic of conversation.

"Ben, how nice to see you," he said as he greeted the man. "Charles, come to lend moral support, have you?"

"You could say that," he mumbled.

"Let's step into the study shall we. Honoria, why don't you and your mother wait in the living room."

Ben looked at Honoria and then Charles. The two men followed Charles Sr. and left Honoria in her mother's charge. Her mother was absolutely glowing; it was after all, an excellent match given the circumstances.

"Well what can I do for you Ben?" Charles Sr. started.

"Sir, it's about Honoria," he started.

"Come to ask for my daughter's hand have you," he said as he poured himself a brandy.

"Not exactly sir," he started looking for guidance from Charles.

"Best to get it over with," Charles said.

Charles Sr. looked from his son to the man standing next to him, quite confused by what was going on.

"Sir, Honoria is pregnant and I'm the father," Ben confessed.

Charles Sr. got very quiet and looked at Ben with cold eyes.

"As I said, you've come to ask for her hand in marriage," he said, punctuation the word 'marriage'.

"No sir, I've talked to Honoria and she doesn't want to marry," Ben explained.

Charles Sr. put down his glass and walked over to the door which he flung open.

"Honoria, get in here!" he bellowed.

Cecilia was quite shocked; she expected her husband to sound happy instead of angry. The two women went to join the others in the study. Honoria had a very bad feeling about this situation. The two women walked into the study. Ben looked nervous, Charles had his 'neutral' expression on his face and Charles Sr. just looked mad.

"Honoria, this young man had an interesting tale to tell me," he started.

"Y-yes Father," she said with her eyes downcast.

"Are you expecting a baby?" he asked coldly.

"Yes sir," replied not looking up. Cecilia gasped.

"Well that is unexpected but wonderful news. I assume you'll be married soon," he mother said.

"Honoria, explain to your mother your feelings on this," he father instructed.

"I'm not r-ready to g-get m-married," she said in a very small voice.

"I didn't hear you Honoria," Charles Sr. roared.

"I'm not ready to get married," she said more loudly.

"Honoria, what do you mean, of course you must marry," her mother said emphatically.

"Young man, are you willing to marry my daughter," Charles Sr. asked Ben in a tone which was not to be argued with.

"Yes sir but I gave Honoria my word. I promised her that I would not pressure her into marriage," Ben said, trying to deflect some of the anger away from Honoria.

Charles Sr. walked over to Honoria and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Honoria, you must get married. I will not have another scandal in this family," he said as he shook his daughter.

"Dad," Charles said, interceding before things got out of hand. He gently pulled Honoria away from his father's grasp. "Don't do anything you'll regret," he advised.

"No," he yelled. "It's bad enough that Charles has three illegitimate children but now you!" Crack!

Everyone was shocked; Charles Emerson Winchester II had struck his daughter for the first time in her life. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Ben, temporarily dazed, went straight to work.

"Honoria's coming with me," he said as he took her arm. "You do not have the right to treat her like that."

Ben left the study with Honoria and Charles remained to face his father.

"I cannot believe you did that," Charles said to his father. "After everything she's been through. Father, she made a mistake. Ben wants to marry her but she wants to know for sure that Ben wants to be with her because he loves her not out of obligation," Charles explain through gritted teeth.

"He has an obligation to her..." he started.

"Ben wants to marry Honoria but only when she's ready," Charles interjected.

"And she has an obligation to her child," the older man finished.

It was clear there was no changing his fathers mind so Charles bade his parents good night. Ben already had Honoria in the back seat of the car and held her as she sobbed. Charles drove the pair back to Ben's apartment while Honoria cried. He dropped them off and returned to his own wife and children, unsure of what the future held for Honoria and Ben.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: see part 1

Rating: M

A/N: Hopefully there will be two chapters today. Enjoy and don't forget to send feedback.

Ben carried Honoria's case into the apartment.

"It'll be ok," he said as he pulled him into a hug ad kissed her forehead. She still had tears in her eyes and her face was blotchy from crying. There was a faint bruise forming her cheek where her father's blow had landed.

"H-he's never s-struck m-me b-before," she sobbed.

"And it will be the last time he ever lays a hand on you," Ben replied as he held her. "This is what we're going to do. You are going to find your toiletries. I'm going to run you a bath, make you a cup of tea and an ice pack. Then, I'm going to tuck you into bed for the night. Then I'm going to hold you until morning. Does that sound alright with you?"

She nodded with a small smile, "T-that sounds wonderful."

Ben carried her case into his bedroom and went to start her bath and her tea. He came back into the bedroom where she was getting her things sorted.

"I don't use the other dresser," he said pointing to one on the far wall. "You can use that if you like."

"T-thank you Ben." Her tears had stopped for the moment; his kind gestures were making her feel better.

"Your bath is ready. You want me to bring your tea in when it's ready?"

"Yes please."

After her bath and tea, Honoria felt marginally better. "You want to share pj's?" Ben asked. He had his bottoms on but had the top in his hand. She was still wrapped in a towel.

"A-alright," she nodded. Ben handed her the pj top while he went to turn off the lights in the living room. When he came back into the bed she was wearing his pyjama top which just covered her bottom. She was bent over, pulling down the blankets on the bed.

"You're beautiful," he said as he looked at her. He walked over to her and kissed her gently. Honoria deepened the kiss.

"I w-want you Ben," she said as she reached down to fondle him through his pyjama bottoms. He started to harden at her touch.

"Are you sure?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes. It's n-not like I c-can get p-pregnant," she smiled.

She dropped the pyjama top; she hadn't bothered to button it and Ben hadn't noticed. She stood before him, totally naked and reached for the tie on his bottoms. The material dropped to the ground. He stepped out of the bottoms and pulled her into a kiss.

"W-what do you l-like Ben?" she asked as she massaged his hardening penis.

"I, um…what your doing is nice," he said as he lost the ability to think. "I'll let you know if you do something I don't like."

"A-alright then," she smiled as she pushed him to the bed. "L-let's have some fun."

Charles drove home in a state of disbelief. His father had taken the belt to him a few times in his youth but he had never seen him lay a hand on his sister. He drove into yard and parked the car. It was after 8 so he would be able to say good night to the three children. The girls had swimming Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays so they would be in bed already in order to get up early enough.

He used his key to go in the back door. Margaret had left the kitchen light on for him. He put his coat away and walked upstairs. Mary's room was the first he came to. The little girl was tucked into bed, reading 'Little Women' but nearly asleep.

"Hello sweetheart," he said. "How are you?" he said as he walked into her room.

"Hi Daddy," she said as she yawned. He had been home for dinner so they had already talked that day. "I was just about to go to sleep," she said as she closed her book.

"Well, I shall say goodnight then," he said as he kissed her head. "I love you," he said as he pulled the blankets around her.

"I love you too Daddy," she said with a final yawn.

Charles turned off the small beside light and with a final kiss, left his youngest daughters to her dreams. He pulled the door to and went to check on Emerson, whose room was across the hall from Mary's.

Emerson's room was already dark. He tiptoed over to her bed and saw that she was already asleep so he adjusted her blankets and kissed her head.

He walked down the hall to Charlie's room. Margaret was sitting next to Charlie and she was reading him 'Good Night Moon'. He was cuddled up beside her and her arm was around him, holding him close. He stood in the doorway watching the pair. His heart swelled at the sight. It was Charlie who saw him first.

"Hi Daddy," he said sleepily. Margaret looked up.

"Hello. When did you get home?" she smiled at him.

"Oh about 15 minutes ago. I checked on the girls and found at least one of my children awake," he said as he sat down on the bed. He leaned in to kiss Charlie on the head and then gave a kiss to Margaret as well.

"Will you finish the story?" Charlie asked.

"I will."

Charlie finished the story and said good night to his son; Margaret gave him a kiss and tucked him in. She switched the nightlight on and closed his door. He was the lightest sleeper of the three and if his door was open, he would be awake when the girls left in the morning.

"How did things go with your parents, Ben and Honoria?" she asked as she put her arm around his waist.

"Not well," he said as he led her to his bedroom.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat down on the bed. She had stolen a pair of Charles pyjama bottoms so she was able to fold her legs with no difficulty.

"Dad was furious as expected," he started as he took of his watch and pulled off his sweater. "Honoria took the brunt of this rage," he added as he took of his shirt. "He demanded that she get married. Ben tried to explain her feelings on the matter but it did no good," he was now only clad in his boxer shorts. "He struck her," he added as he sat down.

"What did Ben do," she gasped. She knew Ben had no patience for men who hit women.

"Honoria is staying with Ben tonight and I should think that she'll stay there for the foreseeable future. Are those my pyjama bottoms?" his attention switched from his sister to his wife.

"Yes they are," she smiled.

"Well, I'm going to need them," he smiled as he crawled onto the bed.

"You're going to need to come and get them," she giggled.

He reached up and undid the tie. He started to pull them down and stopped.

"Margaret, lean back," he instructed seriously.

Margaret did as her husband said, unsure of what the problem was.

"You're starting to show," he said as he gently touched her lower abdomen.

"I can't be, Charles. I'm not even three months gone," she said as laughed at her husband.

"Give me your hand," he instructed.

"Alright, but you're crazy."

He put her hand gently on the hard bump, just above her pelvic bone. "That is our baby," he smiled. "I wonder if it's twins?" he said to himself.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimers: See part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Today's second chapter, as promised.

Two weeks after their wedding, Charles and Margaret found themselves in Dr. Sarah Johnson's office, the only female OB at Massachusetts General. Margaret was immediately at ease with the middle-age woman. Charles on the other hand, had doubts about this woman and her well-known eccentric ideas.

After the initial introductions, Dr. Johnson examined Margaret. She found everything as it should be and brought Margaret back into her office where Charles was waiting. She had a few things she wanted to discuss with both of them.

"Dr. Winchester, as I told your wife, everything looks great but I did have one concern. As I told her, she is bigger than I would expect," she started.

"I noticed that myself," Charles confessed.

"As I told her, that usually means a multiple birth. Do twins run in either family?" she asked.

"Not in mine," Charles said.

"Margaret told me that twins run in hers so I wouldn't be surprised if we had a set of twins come delivery," she smiled. "We should be able to tell for sure by your next appointment. Now if it's just one baby, I would expect him or her the first week of October. If it's twins, I would lean more towards the middle of September," she explained. "Do you have any other questions?"

"How many babies have you delivered?" Charles asked.

"Oh, I should think around 1000. And unlike most of the other OBs, I have the added advantage of having four babies of my own," she smiled. "Don't worry Dr. Winchester, I'll take excellent care of your wife," she said reassuringly. "Any other concerns?" she asked.

"Is there any way Charles could be there for the delivery?" Margaret asked. She was frightened about the prospect of delivery and really wanted him there.

"Well, this is where I break with the mould. My mother was a midwife for forty years. I went to my first delivery when I was 6 and you always get better results when the father is supporting the mother. He can be there to hold your hand, for you to curse at, whatever you need," she smiled. "I won't have you on high narcotics either. I don't believe in giving labouring women ether either," she explained.

She was known for her odd ways but Charles was happy that he would get to be there for the birth; he would have had to beg and plead with any other doctor. Margaret nodded; she wanted to be able to remember the birth.

"I also want you to make sure that you eat plenty of fruit and vegetables; lots of whole grains too. Eating well means the baby is getting everything he or she needs. Listen to your body; it knows what it's doing. If you need to sleep, sleep. Get your daughters to help out if that's what you need. And make sure you help out too," she said looking at Charles. "Any questions?"

"Not me," Margaret said. "You?" she asked Charles.

"Not at present," Charles smiled. He was feeling a bit better about this woman. Some of the advice she had given Margaret was what he would have told her.

"Alright. If you think of anything, please get in touch. I'll see you two next month."

Charles and Margaret left the office and Margaret could tell Charles was still apprehensive. Once they were back in his office, Margaret called him on his behaviour.

"She's wonderful Charles. She makes me feel safe and that I can do this. I had doubts about having a baby but know, I know I can do this," she said as she took his hand. "I know she has ideas that are different. But when you think about it, it's what the Korean midwives use to tell the local women and their babies were usually healthy. I trust her with our baby's life."

And with that statement Charles knew he was done. Dr. Johnson would be delivering the newest addition to the Winchester family.

"When are we going to tell the kids?" Margaret asked.

They talked and decided that Charles would tell Mary on their 'date' that night and that they would tell the others when they got home. Margaret kissed her husband goodbye and left him to his work.

Charles got home from work at 5 as he always did on 'date night'. He and Mary always had a 6 pm reservation so they would still be home early enough for her to get to bed on time. Tonight, they were going to a little Italian place, not far from their old apartment. The ordered and now Charles had to break the news to his most unpredictable child.

"Mary, there is something I need to tell you," he started.

"Margaret's pregnant, isn't she," she stated.

Charles furrowed his brow. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"I remember when Momma was pregnant with Charlie. She used to spend every morning in the bathroom, just like Margaret does. And you two are married and married people have babies," she explained.

"How does that make you feel?" he asked, surprised at how well she seemed to be taking the news.

"Ok I guess. I know that Margaret wanted to have a baby of her own. She'll probably love her baby more than me but will you?" she asked her father.

"Why would Margaret love the new baby more?" Charles asked.

"Because it's her baby; we're someone else's babies," she said simply.

"I don't love any one of you more than another. I can't say I love you all the same either; I love each of you for different reasons and it will be the same when the new baby comes," he said as he held her little hand. "Mary, I love you because you have the ability to make my day better just by being there when I get home from work. You are so sweet and kind; you bring me so much joy and that will never, ever change. And as for Margaret, well, she'll talk to you more when we get home, alright?"

The pair ate their dinner and shared a piece of cheesecake; they were the only two in the family who liked it, something which they discovered last date night. Mary was still chatty throughout dinner and the drive home which made Charles a bit more relaxed about the whole situation.

They arrived home at 7:45. Charlie was just getting out of the bath so once he was ready for bed, a family meeting was called. Family meeting were typically took place in the living room and this was no different. The three children sat on the couch and looked at their father and stepmother, both of whom seemed nervous.

"So, Margaret and I have something to tell you," he started. "We are going to have a baby."

"No we aren't," said Charlie very firmly.

"Kiddo, I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad got confirmation before telling us. Congradulations," Emerson said, truly happy for them. Her father had missed all three pregnancies with Charlotte and she knew he would love the experience.

"Nuh-uh, it's not a baby," Charlie insisted as he got up and went to hug Margaret. He put his little face right on her stomach. He said something but neither Margaret nor Charles could make it out because it was muffled by her robe.

"It's not just Tim, it's Tim and Sophia," he explained as he went back to his seat.

"Who are Tim and Sophia?" Charles asked.

"The babies in Mommy's tummy," he said slowly as though the grown-ups were simple.

"Who told you about the babies in Mommy's tummy?" Mary asked.

"They did," he said simply.

"When did they tell you they were there?" Margaret laughed.

"Last week when I had a sore tummy and you cuddled me," he explained.

The two adults just looked at Charlie and laughed.

Later that night, once the children were in bed, Margaret and Charles had their own conversation on what had taken place.

"Tim and Sophia, eh?" Margaret laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny if they were actually fraternal twins."

"If it is, I think Charlie will have a fit if we don't name them Sophia and Timothy," he smiled as he pulled his wife into his arms.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimers: See Part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: So this started out as a REALLY long chapter so I split it into two. Hopefully you'll enjoy!

March turned into April and April turned into May and life continued quite well for the Winchesters. Margaret and Charles sent out invitations to their wedding reception which was scheduled for the second weekend in August.

The family also celebrated the children's birthdays. Mary had turned 12 back in February while the family was sick with the flu so she had her sleepover party just after the wedding. Emerson turned 16 on May 1st and Charlie turned 3 on the 8th so a joint family party was held which was a great success given that Charles Sr. was not speaking to Ben or Honoria.

The week before Mother's Day, Emerson called a 'kid meeting' so they could discuss what they were going to do.

"So, it's Mother's Day next week," she started. "I want to go visit Momma's grave and I think we should do something special for Margaret. At the very least, she's our stepmother," Emerson pointed out, particularly for Mary's benefit. What Emerson did not know was that Mary had her own plan in the making.

The three agreed and it was Emerson who broached the subject with Charles who heartily agreed with their plan. Their maternal grandparents had arranged for Charlotte's funeral and the children had not been invited; they had disowned her after Charlie's birth but still wanted to make sure that their daughter was buried with dignity. Charles called Mr. O'Brien and got the particulars about the location of the grave; he did not ask after the children and Charles did not offer any information; they had more than enough family.

The day before Mother's Day, Charles took the children to visit their mother's grave, each armed with flowers. Charles let each child have a few minutes alone before taking a few minutes himself. He had brought her flowers as well; violets which were her favourite and Emerson's middle name.

"Hello Charlotte," he said as he kneeled down. He stayed quiet for a few moments, just looking at the head stone before starting his monologue. "You were right; they have become my joy. I got you letter the day you died. It was the day I got back from Korea. I went to them the next day. Emerson was mad at me at first and Mary just wanted stability in her life. I've been spending more time with her lately, trying to get to know her better and she seems to love the attention. And Charlie, well I can't thank you enough for my son. He's so special to me and not just because he's my little boy. He accepted me from day one, like I had just been away in the war and that's why he hadn't seen me. Charlotte, I've married. Her name's Margaret; we met in Korea. She is wonderful to me and more importantly, she's wonderful to our children. She told them she doesn't want to replace you and I believe it. Charlotte, I've never had to be responsible for anyone else besides myself; I had to learn this whole parent thing fast but I wouldn't have it ant other way. I hope I can live up to your expectations. Thank you for my children." He kissed his fingers and gently touched the head stone. He turned and walked towards the car where the children were waiting fir him having finally made peace with his first love.

When they got home, each of the four scattered to their respective places in the house; they needed to be alone for a bit. Margaret picked up on this when they got home and set to making some cookies. Once they were out of the oven, they were delivered with a kiss and received with a smile and a thank you. She found Charles brooding in his study. She knocked on the door.

"Want some company?" she asked as she stood at the door. He nodded and she walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulders. He pulled her into his lap and put his hand on the baby bump which was visible for all to see.

"How are they?" he asked. They had found out that they were expecting twins the month before and Charles was thrilled.

"We're fine. How are you?" she asked.

"It was harder than I expected," he said as he rubbed her stomach, trying to get a baby to kick. "The children were fine but I didn't expect it to be so hard for me," he said as tears started to pool in his eyes.

"Charles, you never got to say goodbye; you never got to grieve. You found out that she had died and that you have three kids to take care of in less than 30 seconds," she said as she wrapped her arm around him. She looked at him and saw the tears. "It's alright. Let it out."

And with that, Charles let the tears he'd been holding in for the last ten months fall.

Later that afternoon, Emerson, Charlie and Mary informed their father that they were going out. They didn't say where but they did say that they would be home by 6. Charles checked his watch and noted that this outing gave the grown-ups 3 whole hours alone in the house before the kids came back. The pair made it to their bedroom in record time but Margaret who was tired to begin with, fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Charles sighed but there was nothing to be done for it so he covered his wife with a blanket and went downstairs. With no children needing his attention, he picked up the paper, put on a Bach recording and enjoyed the peace and quiet until it was time to make dinner.

Margaret came downstairs about two hours later, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said with a sleepy grin. "I didn't think I was that tired but apparently they had other ideas."

"What Tim and Sophia want, they get," he said as he pulled her into a hug. The whole family had been calling the babies Tim and Sophia since Charlie announced it back in March.

Charles announced that he was making dinner and invited Margaret to come and talk to him whiles he prepared the baked chicken. When the children got home, the yelled in at Charles and Margaret that they would be right in but not before the dashed upstairs.

"I wonder what they're up to?" she thought.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimers: See part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Tear jerker ahead!

Mother's Day morning in 1954 was beautiful, at least in Boston; it was a true spring day. Emerson had set her alarm clock so the kids could get up and make Margaret breakfast in bed. They had decided on French toast and scrambled eggs and made enough for everyone. They had also each made a card for her and they had bought a gift as well.

Margaret woke up as the sun peaked into the bedroom through the curtains and the inhabitants in her belly started to turn and squirm. She had felt the babies move for the past month. As she put her hand on her belly she noticed something; she could feel them from both the inside and the outside. She smiled and rolled towards her husband.

"Charles?" she said as she rubbed his back. He had been waiting for this moment for quite some time.

"Wha?" he said as he popped his head up, his hair sticking in all directions.

"Give me your hand," she instructed.

He rolled towards her and she gently placed his hand on her belly. "Now push."

He gently pushed on her stomach and he was rewarded with a strong kick. His eyes went wide in amazement.

"They moved," he said in wonder.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Margaret crawled back into bed with her husband.

"I think the kids are making breakfast."

"Of course they are, it's Mother's Day," he explained. "Now do pretend to be asleep when they come in or else they'll be disappointed," he said as he pulled her into his arms. They stayed like that, all cuddled up as Charles continued to poke and prod the babies to see what movements he could encourage.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy?" Charlie said as he poked his head in the door. Margaret and Charles sat up.

"Happy Mother's Day!" the three exclaimed as Charlie opened the door.

"Well this is a surprise!" she smiled. Emerson carried in the tray, Mary had the dishes and Charlie had a few things in his little hand.

"We made you breakfast," Charlie beamed.

Charles got up and took the tray from Emerson so that they could all give Margaret a kiss. Once everyone was settled on the bed, Charles put the tray on Margaret's lap, or as close as possible given the bump. Mary passed out the plates and they enjoyed the breakfast that the kids made. Once they had finished eating, Charlie announced that it was time for presents.

"You three didn't need to get me anything," she said, deeply touched by their kindness.

"We each made you a card and we got you a gift Mom," Mary explained. Margaret noticed right away. "You just gave me the best present ever," she replied.

"I made this all by myself!" Charlie declared as he handed Margaret his card. "EVEN the letters!"

The card simply read 'I Love You Mommy- Love Charlie' with a picture of a flower on it. Emerson's card was really sweet as well but it was Mary's who brought tears to her eyes. She read the little girl's tidy writing.

_Dear Margaret,_

_When I first met you, I thought you would try and replace my mother. I wouldn't talk to you and I didn't really like you at first but you gave me space, time and plenty of love. It usually takes nine months to become a Mom but with me, you did it in eight. I can't promise that I'll always like you or that you'll always like me but I know that you'll always love me and I know that I'll always love you and you'll always be my Mom._

_Mary_

"Thank you Mary," Margaret said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Here's you present," Emerson said as she handed Margaret the small rectangular box. She opened it and inside was a picture frame with her favourite picture of the three of them in it. Charles had taken it Christmas morning and the three were still in their pyjamas and each had the same cheeky grin on their faces. The frame was pewter and was engraved with the words "Mommy's Little Angels".

"I love it!" she said, kissing each child again.

"And I have something for Mom as well," he said as he reached over to his bedside table and produced another rectangular robin's egg blue jewellery box. "Happy Mother's Day," he said kissing her cheek and handing her the box.

"Thank you darling," she replied as she took it from him. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was the most unique necklace she had ever seen.

"I had it made especially for you," explained. It was a platinum chain and it had three letters, E,M,C on it in different scripts with a gem stone on each letter. "The letters are for each of the children's names and each of their birthstones. When the babies come, we can have two new letters made for them," he said as he took it out of the box and out it around her neck.

"I love it. Thank you so much, all of you. I don't know how you'll top next year," she said with a smile.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimers: See part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: We are going to jump again this time but only to Father's Day. I've had this in mind for quite some time.

Father's Day weekend, Charles got to experience s few firsts of his own. On Saturday, the family found themselves in Roxbury at a regional track and field meet. Charles, Margaret, Charlie, Ben, Honoria and the Mr. and Mrs. Winchester Sr. came to support the two girls in their events.

Emerson, ever the athlete, had qualified for 100m, 200m, 500m, hurdles as well as long jump and high jump. Mary, who was happily in a different age division than her sister, had qualified for the same track events and triple jump. Emerson place first in 100m, 200m, long jump and high and second in 500m. Mary had placed second in her three running events and first in triple jump. Only the hurdles were left and Charles was beaming with pride.

"I can't believe how well they're doing!" Ben said to Charles. "They are really talented. I mean, what other sports do they do?"

"Well right now, they just finished winter swim team; they were at state championships for that two weeks ago and both placed in the top three in all of their events. They were wrangled into soft ball at school last month as well. Over the summer they still have swim team as well but for club," Charles explained. "Emerson played soccer, volleyball and basketball during the school year and Mary just played volleyball but she was in the school play."

"And they did well with their studies as well?" Charles Sr. asked.

"Their marks haven't arrived yet; Girl's Latin mails them out the last week of June but I spoke to both of their teachers and they were more than pleased," Charles boasted. He was tremendously proud of his girls.

They lined up for the final event which was hurdles. Mary's division was going first. When the starting gun went off, the girls started down the track. Mary had grown over the spring and had a clear advantage; she was at least three inches taller than all the other girls having sprouted that spring. She made her way down the track, effortlessly going over the obstacles and came in first which put a giant smile on her face.

"Well done Mary!" Charles yelled. After Mary got her last medal, she jogged over to where her family was sitting and got some more praise from the rest of her family. When Emerson's division was called, Mary was seated between her parents waiting to see how her sister would fair,

"She seems so much smaller than everyone else," Cecilia pointed out.

"She is," Ben added. "By a few inches at least."

"Yeah, but she has longer legs and funny hip joints," Mary offered.

"What do you mean funny hip joints?" Charles asked. Emerson had never complained of sore hips.

"She's double jointed and has a funny range of motion, I think it's called. Coach O'Toole noticed it and that's why she does it and why she's so good," Mary explained.

The starting gun sounded and Emerson was off like a shot down the track. She had a large lead going into the last hurdle when her toe caught and she tripped. She did a full somersault but still managed to get back to her feet and come in third. She was mad at herself for falling and didn't take any notice if she was hurt.

Charles and Ben on the other hand, could tell that she was hurt. She was limping and had dark streak that ran from her knee up under her shorts. Her white track t-shirt also growing dark patch forming on the shoulder.

"She's hurt, "Charles said as he put down Charlie and walked over to his daughter, with a bit of speed in her stride. Ben followed Charles to see if he could be of any help.

As they got closer, they heard Emerson berating herself and Coach O'Toole trying to get her to see that she was hurt.

"I cannot BELIEVE I missed that last one," she bemoaned.

"Big Win, you're hurt," he said trying to get her attention using her nickname.

"No, really, you are. Emerson you are covered in track rash," he said as Charles walked up.

"Sorry I messed up Dad," she said as he approached.

"Emerson, I don't care if you won or lost, I care if you are injured," he sad firmly.

"Yeah, sit down Em and let's take a look," Ben said trying to assess the situation.

"Ouch!" she said as she did what she was told.

Sure enough, she was skinned from her knee to just under her shorts and all up and down her right arm from elbow to shoulder.

"It's track rash," Coach O'Toole explained. "Less bad than road rash because the track is dirt but worse because it's the devil to clean out."

"What's the best way to clean it?" Ben asked, seeking the professional opinion on the matter.

"Soap and water will get most of it off but after that, you need to scrub and clean it out. Where it's dirt you have no idea what's on the track and you don't want that much raw skin getting infected," Coach O'Toole advised.

The entire family went back to Charles and Margaret's house so they could have a little celebratory bbq and so Ben could help clean up out Emerson's track rash. She showered which got the bulk of it off but as promise, it was now time to scrub. She was in her shorts with a shirt pressed over her chest for modesty, sitting on a chair in the kitchen. Charles grew a bit pale as he saw the extent of her scrapes.

"You know, I can do this Charles if you want to go help with the grill," he offered seeing that while this was going to without a doubt be painful for Emerson, it would be just was bad for her father.

"I can do this. I'm her father, it's my responsibility," he said as he picked up the nail brush which was sitting in a bowl of rubbing alcohol. "This will sting," he advised.

"Just get it over with," she said, gritting her teeth.

Ben picked up the second brush and pointed to her shoulder. "I'll to high, you go low," he said to Charles.

Emerson hissed as they started to scrub the rest of the dirt out of the scrapes. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.

"You're doing great, Emerson," Ben said, "I'm nearly done."

Charles had much more dirt to get out and was finding that he had to scrub hard to get it out. Her raw skin was starting to bleed.

"I'm nearly done baby," Charles said. He looked up and saw a tear rolling down her face. Her eyes were scrunched closed and her face contorted in pain but she did not make a sound.

"I'm finished," Ben declared. "Need help Charles?"

"There's a lot of debris round her knee," he said as he tried to be gently.

"You're going to need to pour alcohol on that in order to get it out," Ben said as he reached for the bottle. She groaned in pain when the liquid came in contact with the cut. "You are doing so much better then the last time I was hurt. In Korea, your Mom and I got caught in a hut during some shelling and a piece of the ceiling caved in. I got a hunk of wood stuck in it and she had to dig it out and pour alcohol on it to clean. I'm pretty sure you could hear the screams for miles," Ben joked, trying to break the tension.

Tears were rolling down her face but she still wasn't making any noise. Charles was thankful; had she cried he would have had a much harder time dealing with the situation.

"There. All done," Charles declared. No sooner were the words out of his mouth, Emerson sprinted for the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Ben and Charles were behind her and could hear her retching into the toilet and sobbing.

"Emerson, open the door," Charles said in his 'Dad' tone.

"She won't until she stops crying," Mary explained as she came up behind her father and her uncle. "Emerson doesn't let people see her cry when she's hurt," she explained.

"Why ever not?" Charles asked.

"I don't know," Mary said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I've seen her break bones and have stitches put in but she's never cried."

"Best leave her alone then," Ben suggested.

"Yeah Dad, leave her be. When she wants to be around people again, she'll come out. Dinner's ready."

Sure enough, Emerson emerged from the bathroom 20 minutes later. Her face a bit flushed but otherwise, you could not tell she had shed any tears.

Later that night, after he tucked the two youngest in bed, he knocked on Emerson's door. She was lying on her left side with the injured side up. Charles sat down next to her and looked at the raw, bruised skin.

"Emerson, I want you to know something. You never have to be afraid to cry in front of me, especially when you're in pain, alright?"

"Ok," she said, tears pooling. "Dad, could you please get me an aspirin? It really hurts."

"Of course, sweetheart," he said gently.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: I've had Charles first Father's Day in mind for a while. I hope you like it.

The sound of thunder rolled over the house of Father's Day morning. Charles woke instantly; it sounded like shelling.

"Just a thunderstorm," Margaret said as she rolled into her husband's arms. "Happy Father's Day," she said as she kissed him. Her belly was butted up against his stomach and one of the twins gave an almighty kick which he was able to feel.

"My goodness, aren't we spunky today," he said as he rubbed the spot where the kick originated. Margaret laughed as her husband said good morning to the babies.

"So do I get breakfast in bed too I wonder?"

"I'm not sure, Emerson didn't sleep well last night," she explained.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked. "I would have stayed up with her."

"She was awake when I went to the bathroom around two. I peeked in to check on her and she was awake. I gave her another aspirin; she's still pretty sore, bruised and a bit swollen."

"I'll go check on her," he said as he swung his feet over the side of the bed.

He slipped on his robe and went to check on his eldest daughter. Charlie's bedroom door was open and the bed empty. He found Emerson and Mary's room in the same state but heard a faint noise coming from downstairs. He padded downstairs and found Mary cooking with Charlie assisting and Emerson sitting down with an ice pack on her leg.

"Hey Daddy. Happy Father's Day," Emerson said as soon as she saw him.

"Happy Father's Day!" the others said. Charlie jumped off of his stool and ran over and gave his father a hug.

"Breakfast will be ready in like three minutes. Is Mom up?" Mary asked.

"She is. Charlie, why don't you pop up and get her," Charles instructed.

As the little boy scampered up the stairs, Charles looked at Emerson.

"Alright, let's have a look at these wounds shall we?"

Charles checked her shoulder first which looked painful but fine. Her leg was another story. She had a purple bruise on the knee cap and it spread across and up her leg. The scrape looked raw and still a bit swollen but there was no sign of infection.

"Much pain?" he asked.

"Mom gave me an aspirin about 5 hours ago. It's still pretty tender," she confessed.

"Better keep the ice on it," he said as he replaced the ice pack.

Margaret and Charlie came downstairs and the Winchesters enjoyed a leisurely meal together.

After breakfast, the family retreated to the living room where Charles was given his presents.

"Well," Mary started, clearly taking the role of Mistress of Ceremonies, given that this is your first celebrated Father's Day from the Dad side of things, there are few standard gifts you are to receive," she said as she handed him three boxes.

"Thank you," he said as he accepted the boxes. He got the standard tie, cologne and aftershave and was quite pleased; he had given his father similar gifts as a child.

"Now for the unique gifts," she said. Each child stood up and presented him with what appeared to be journals.

"They're our baby diaries," Emerson explained. "Each time Momma was pregnant, she kept a journal about her pregnancy. Since you weren't there for any of that, we thought we might give you that experience as best we could."

"And these are our baby books," Mary said as she presented him with three additional books.

Charles was speechless; he had thought that he had lost that experience for good.

"Thank you. All of you; this means so much to me."

"We also fixed it for you to go play golf with granddad today but I don't know…," Charlie said. The thunder had stopped but the rain was coming down in buckets.

"That's quite alright," he said as he pulled all three into a hug. "I know exactly how I want to spend my day."

After everyone got dressed, Charles settled in on the sofa with Charlotte's pregnancy journals. He read about her morning sickness, cravings, when she felt them move for the first time, and what was most precious, the stories of their births.

In the afternoon, they all crowded around the baby books and giggled at the pictures of them. It seemed in a day that Charles got to see in his mind's eye, his children grown from nothing to the people who sat with him. He found it humbling and loved every second of it.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimers: See part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: My muse ditched me for a few days and between that and real life things have been nuts on the home front.

With the end of the school year and all school activities, life in the Winchester household came to a grinding halt; school was finished, summer swim team would not start for a week and there were no sporting or musical events to attend. For the average family, this might seem to be a blessing but for the Winchester's, who thrived on activity, this was tantamount to torture.

There was heavy rain the first day of summer holidays which forced all three children indoors with nothing to do. As Margaret discovered, this was a recipe for disaster. Charles had gone to work early that morning; he had surgery, but he would be home around 5. When he arrived home, he found each child in their room with a scornful expression on their respective faces and a wife who was absolutely frazzled.

"Dare I ask how your day went?" he said as he took off his coat and gave her a kiss.

"It started this morning with Charlie. He's been crabby all day and would NOT stop pestering Mary. He picked at her all day until she had enough and pushed him. Charlie then took matters into his own hands and bit Mary. Mary hit him again, only this time Emerson saw so Emerson hit Mary for hitting Charlie. The babies have been either kicking into my diaphragm or into my back all day, so I've been grouchy as well. I love them dearly, but today, I could have sold them all," she said as she rubbed her lower back.

Charles thought about the situation for a moment and said,

"Well, I can do anything about the babies; they'll shift around in their own time. I can, however, do something about the three reprobates upstairs. Let me make a phone call..."

Thirty minutes later, Charles had everything sorted. His parents' usually went to Cape Cod for the long weekend in July. They had invited them for the weekend but Charles Sr. and Cecilia were leaving the next day. He called and asked if they would take the children down early to give Margaret a bit of a break. The readily agreed so by 8:30 the next morning, Charles and Margaret were waving to their three children as they drove away with their grandparents.

"Well what are your plans for today, my dear?" Charles asked.

"As soon as you leave, I'm going to go back to bed for a bit. Then it's laundry and lunch and shopping with Honoria," she smiled.

"I do wish you would agree to hire a housekeeper," he sighed. They had this battle before but Margaret was stubborn.

"Why don't you invite Ben over for dinner tonight?" she said, totally avoiding his last statement.

That afternoon, Honoria and Margaret wondered around Macy's. After getting new swimsuits for Mary and Emerson; Mary had grown four inches since January and was wearing her sister's old swimsuit and Emerson's was worn out.

"T-they wear the same size now?" Honoria asked.

"Mary takes after her father for height; she and Emerson are the same size and Mary's still growing," Margaret said as she found a navy suit for Emerson and a red for Mary. "She'll be tall like you," she smiled at Honoria who was herself about 5'9".

They pair ended up in the baby department and both picked up a few things for the pending arrivals. Honoria fell in love with a delicate, pink dress.

"You think it's a girl?" Margaret asked.

"I k-know it's a girl," she grinned.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Ben and Charles were chatting in Ben's office. After they finished their consultation with each other, the topic of conversation turned to their impending fatherhood.

"Any luck on getting her to agree to marriage?" he asked his friend.

"She hasn't said anything yet, but I brought this back from Maine, the last time I was home. Do you think she'll like it?" he said as he tossed Charles the small square box. He opened it and grinned.

"She'll love it. Is it an heirloom?"

Ben nodded. "It belonged to my grandmother."

The ring had a plain band with a round diamond in the middle surrounded by brilliants so it looked like a flower.

"I wanted to have the ring so I could ask as soon as she says she's ready," Ben explained.

Charles tossed the ring back to Ben, "Hopefully you won't have to wait long."

After shopping, the pair went back to Charles and Margaret's and started dinner for the men-folk. Charles arrived home at 6 and Ben was right behind him. The two couples enjoyed their evening together. They told funny stories about each other from their time together in Korea, of Charles and the French horn, the snake in Hawkeye's bed, and the time Charles got drunk in Tokyo and got 'married'. Around 8:30, the Mothers-to-Be started to yawn so the two men knew it was time to say goodbye for the evening.

Honoria was quiet for most of the trip but Ben left it alone; she clearly had something on her mind.

"B-ben?"

"Yes, Ria?" Charlie's nickname for his aunt stuck and now Ben called her that as well.

"I've b-been thinking. I've changed m-my mind."

"About what?" he asked, hoping he wasn't reading too much into what she was saying.

"I'm r-ready to get married," she smiled shyly.

"Give me one sec," he said a he turned down a side street close to their apartment. There was a small park which would serve for what he had in mind. He parked the car and turned to Honoria, "Will you take a walk with me?"

It was around 9 and the sun was just about to set; the sky was a mixture or orange and purple.

"Of c-course."

The pair got out of the car and Ben took her arm. He spied a bench over by a patch of flowers and he made that their destination. He sat down and motioned Honoria to sit beside him.

"Honoria, ever since I met you, I've been happier than I could ever have imagined. You have become the light of my days; you've accepted me and my past without judging me. I love you more than I thought possible. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Honoria, will you marry me?" He opened the ring box which he had taken out of his pocket

She looked at the ring and then into his blue eyes and took his hand in hers.

"B-ben, you accepted me with all of m-my demons too," she started, "You l-loved me when I though n-no other man would. You m-make my days brighter and I n-never want to go another d-day without you so y-yes Ben, I'll marry you."


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Muse is back!

Dr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce was a bubble of joy the next day. He was giggly, smiley, giddy, and overjoyed. His good mood was infectious and everyone who came in contact with him that day was curious to know why. Charles, having heard through the hospital grapevine of his friend's mood decided to pop down to his office to see why. The door was open and Charles observed his friend for a moment before speaking. Ben had a huge smile on his face and was whistling as he works.

"I heard you were unnaturally happy today so I had to come see for myself."

"Hey Charles! Today is the most spectacular day ever!" he exclaimed.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" he asked, half guessing already.

"Well, last night, I got to know Bella," he started.

"Who's Bella?"

"Bella is my wonderful baby girl who I felt move for the first time last night," he said excitedly.

"Bella?" he questioned.

"It's going to be a girl and we've decided to name her Isabella for my mom," Ben explained.

"You realize you can't tell for sure that it's a girl, right? At least until she comes or did you miss that day of medical school?" Charles joked.

"Honoria says it's a girl so who am I to argue with Bella's mom and my fiancée," he added with a sly grin.

"That's wonderful Ben, congratulations!" Charles said as he gave his friend a hug. "Mother and Dad will be thrilled. When are you thinking of getting married?"

"Well we talked about it and if it's ok with you and Margaret, we'd like to get married the same weekend as your reception. I know it's your special day but that way we can have everyone together."

"I think it's a wonderful idea but as the dutiful husband I am, I will speak to my wife," he joked. "I'm so happy for you Ben."

"So how should we tell your folks? Just send them the invite?" Ben said only half jokingly.

"Ben, you've seen them since."

"Yeah, and your father hasn't spoken to Honoria and I don't plan on talking to your dad until he apologizes to her," he said stubbornly.

"I agree but Dad is a stubborn man; he rarely apologizes," Charles tried to explain.

"Well there's a first time for everything."

In the end, the pair decided that Charles would inform his parents of Honoria's engagement; then the proverbial ball would be in their court. Ben only hoped that her parents would be thrilled; had had no desire to listen to Honoria cry herself to sleep again.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Thought I\d do a spot of writing during a thunderstorm.

Dr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce was nervous; On Monday he was a bundle of joy and now he was a bundle of nerves. He was sitting in the backseat of Charles' car holding his fiancée's hand as they made the trip to Cape Cod with her brother and his wife.

True to his word, Charles told his parents of Honoria's engagement when he called to check on the children. His mother had been excited but his father's reaction was harder to read. Charles Sr. called Honoria and Ben and invited them down for the weekend as well. Charles saw it as an olive branch; Ben was not as certain.

"R-relax Ben," Honoria said as she rubbed his hand which was resting on his knee which was bouncing up and down.

"I can't shake the feeling that something's up?" he said with a furrowed brow.

"It'll be alright Ben," she said soothingly.

They arrived at the estate and Ben and Margaret were awe struck; the house and grounds were magnificent. Charles Sr. was there to greet them.

"Hello," he said as they got out of the car. "How was the drive down?"

"Once we got out of the city it was fine," Charles replied.

"Hello Honoria," he said quietly. "You're looking well. Hello Ben."

"Hello Father," she said timidly.

Ben nodded at the older man but didn't say anything.

"Congratulations on your engagement Ben; may I speak to you Honoria? Alone?" he asked.

Honoria looked from Ben to her father before answering, "Of c-course."

"Cecilia and the children are playing in the back garden. Charles, why don't you show them the way and Honoria and I will meet you there," he offered.

Charles led Margaret and Ben away from his father and sister; he was curious about what his father was going to say to Honoria but did as he was asked. The three went into the house and Charles Sr. and Honoria went around the side.

"Honoria, I need to say something to you," he started. " I need to apologize for striking you; I was so mad but that's no excuse. It's shameful to hit a woman not what the circumstances. I will not ask you for forgiveness; I do not deserve it but I do need to apologize."

"Thank you F-father," she answered with a small smile. She took her father's hand into hers.

"Have you decided when you and Ben will marry?" he asked.

"Second w-weekend in August; don't w-worry, you'll b-be invited," she said as she hugged her father. Charles Sr. held his daughter and finally let the breath he was holding out.

Charles had shown Ben and Margaret the bottom floor of the house as they made their way to the back garden. They heard the children before they saw them. A huge grin broke out on both Margaret and Charles faces.

"Where are my three reprobates?" he yelled to his children. They stopped playing and turned towards him.

"Daddy! Mommy!' Charlie yelled as he ran over to his parents. Charles bent down and scooped him up and Charlie gave him a kiss. He put him down as the girls jogged up to give him a hug as well. "Hi Mommy," the little boys said as he gently hugged her, mindful of her belly. "Hi Tim, hi Sophia,' he said to the belly bump.

"How are you?" she asked

"Good. Hey Uncle Ben!" Charlie exclaimed when he noticed his uncle.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Ben said as he picked him up.

"Good. Where's Auntie Ria?" he asked as he looked around.

"She's talking to your grandfather," he explained.

The group of adults walked back over to where Cecilia was sitting. They joined her and chatted as they waited for Honoria and Charles Sr. to come back.

Honoria and her father arrived about five minutes later, hand-in-hand.

"So have you apologized to you daughter?" Cecilia asked. She knew he was going to but wanted Ben and Charles to know.

"Yes, I have, but I still need to speak to Ben, if you're so inclined?" the older man said.

"Why don't we go down to the beach?" Cecilia suggested; everyone was dressed for it.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mary. She had become a veritable beach bum during the past week.

The children tore off down the path towards the beach with Charles following close behind. Cecilia, Honoria and Margaret walked down more slowly. Their babies made it a necessity. Ben and Charles Sr. brought up the rear.

"Ben, I you to know that I've apologized to Honoria; I was mad but that's not an excuse. It's wrong to hit a woman and it will never happen again."

Ben nodded. "Thank you."

"I also want to thank you for supporting Honoria during this…difficult time. I'm glad she has you. I'm also glad that you two are marrying and doing so before the baby comes. It will be easier on Honoria and the child."

"I promise to take care of her," Ben said earnestly. "I'll be good to her and the baby," he said.

"I know you will. Your actions have proven you to be an honourable man. I will be proud to call you family," the older man said as he extended his hand.

"Thank you," Ben said as he took and shook it.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG (Emerson's going to loose her cool!)

The rest of the weekend was much more relaxed once peace had been made between Honoria, Ben and Charles Sr. Honoria was happier and so Ben was happier. Margaret and Charles were thrilled to see the kids; their mini-holiday had been fantastic but the house was too quiet without their noise.

The Winchesters held their annual clam bake on their private beach on the 4th of July. All of Cape Cod's upper-crust was invites and they came out in droves. This was due solely to the fact that the entire Winchester family was there; news of Charles three illegitimate children and Honoria's 'delicate' condition had spread like wildfire and people were curious to see these newcomers to their set.

Honoria happily introduced Ben to all of her friends; the dashing surgeon was a good catch and some of her counterparts were a bit jealous. Charles introduced Mary and Charlie if they happened to be around to anyone who asked. Both had friendly dispositions and did not mind the attention from strangers.

Emerson, on the other hand, did not require any introductions; the 16-21 year old male set flocked to her all evening. She had put aside her typical tomboy attire in favor of a lovely dress and even allowed Margaret and Honoria to do her air and makeup. This coupled with her personality and natural beauty made her the proverbial belle of the ball.

"You'll have to watch that one," Charles Sr. said to his son. "The boys have been around her all night."

"I never realized what a beauty she is; she usually hides in under a layer of gym clothes and band-aids," he chuckled sadly. "She's not a little girl anymore."

"They do grow up," he said sympathetically. "But you're always able to see the little girl in pigtails if you look closely enough," he added looking over at Honoria. "Best get Margaret to have a talk with the girl."

"Talk?" Charles questioned.

"The 'boy-talk'; it's akin to the 'girl talk' I had with you when you were about 18 or so. Although it seems it came a bit late."

"Oh, that," Charles groaned.

Charles had every intention of letting Margaret handle that particular conversation however, later in the evening, he found Emerson sitting on a rock with young James Callahan. James was kissing Emerson and rubbing her arm. Charles cleared his throat which caused the two to jump apart. He fixed a glare on James who said something quickly to Emerson before taking off in the other direction. He then fixed his eyes on his daughter who was glaring right back at her father.

"Emerson, what is the meaning of this?" he asked with fury in his tone.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG (someone might get a bit cussy)

A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback! Keep it coming!

Emerson fixed her blue eyes on her father and glared back, "I was talking to him."

"Talking!" Charles yelled, "You were NOT talking; you were KISSNG!"

"Oh come ON Daddy, it's nothing," she said attempting to pacify him. "It's no big deal."

"Emerson, he had his hands on you," he continued, getting louder.

"And I LIKED it!" she spat back. Emerson turned around and walked towards the house.

"Emerson, I am speaking to you!"

Charles followed his daughter who was ignoring him. When they reached the back terrace, he finally caught up with her. Margaret, Cecilia, Charles Sr. and Ben were sitting on the terrace; Honoria had gone to bed.

"Emerson!" Charles yelled again.

"WHAT? I wasn't doing anything wrong," she spat.

"Charles, what's wrong?" Charles Sr. asked.

"It seems Emerson was getting acquainted with one of the Callahan boys," he explained, barely containing his fury. "They were kissing and he had his hands on her."

"Oh Charles, it's not the end of the world," Margaret said, trying to sooth her husband.

"No Margaret, what she was doing was wrong!" her husband exclaimed.

"Where do you get being so damn high and mighty? You had fathered FIVE babies before you got married," Emerson spat back.

Charles was taken aback by his daughter's statement.

"It's true and you know it. It's not like you saved yourself for marriage," she said as she ran into the house.

"Leave her be for now. Let's go for a walk," Margaret suggested as she took his arm. She was really hoping that she could talk some sense into him before he did or said something he would regret. He obliged her and the pair walked towards the garden.

"Now Charles, she's young; of course she's curious," she said as she rubbed his arm.

"But, he had his HANDS on her," he said in a tone which was a cross between a pout and anger.

"Charles, do you think that Emerson would EVER let a boy do something to her that she didn't want?"

"Well, no but look at what happened to Honoria," he said in a smaller voice.

"Charles, you can't wrap her in cotton for the rest of her life. She COULD get hurt, but chances are, she'll be fine," she tried to emphasise. "You have to let her grow up and boys, well that's all part of growing up."

"But what if she decides to, you know, have sexual relations with a boy?" he said, tortured by the very idea.

"Well maybe you should talk to her?" Margaret suggested.

Charles and Margaret walked back to the house. Margaret excused herself and went to bed; she tired very easily in the second trimester of her pregnancy. Before leaving, she said, "Go talk to her; you won't sleep until you do."

Charles kissed her and looked in on the younger two children. He found both fast asleep which was not surprising; they salt air, he discovered, sucked the energy out of his normally busy children.

He knocked on Emerson's door. "Come in," came the gruff voice.

"Emerson?"

"What do YOU want?" she asked, clearly still mad at him.

"May I speak to you?" he asked.

She nodded her head and he came in and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for my reaction," he started. "When I saw you with the boy, I panicked," he explained.

"Panicked?" she questioned. Her father had appeared mad, not panicked.

"Yes. Emerson, I don't want you to make the same choices I did," he started.

"You mean about having children young, right?" she said. It was times like this which made Charles regret that she able to read him so easily.

"Yes," he said simply. "Emerson, you have no idea how hard things were for your mother and I."

"I know exactly how hard it was. Dad, Momma was 17 when I was born and 21 when Mary was born; I remember what it was like. Mom had 2 kids by the time she was 21 and it was a struggle," she said.

"Emerson, I made sure she had enough money," he started.

"It wasn't the money Dad; it was having kids on her own. She never had a moment to herself, she couldn't do what she wanted, she didn't really have any friends and her parents disowned. Mom was on her own Daddy. She loved us more than anything in this world but it was hard for her. I saw it, I lived it, and I know exactly what it's like."

"I just don't want you to make the same choices I made," he said as he looked at her small hand. He took it in his own and looked at her. "Your mother said you would go far and I want to make sure that happens."

"I don't want that either Daddy. I know exactly how you get babies and how not to get babies," she explained.

"What?" he asked shocked. He accepted that she would know where babies came from; she was 16 after all, but he was shocked that she knew about birth control.

"Dad, I know all about sex and condoms," she giggled at his naivety.

"Who told you about that?" he asked, totally flabbergasted.

"A friend's older sister; she use to date a soldier so she told us all about that stuff. Don't worry Dad, when I decide to do that, I know how to keep myself safe," she said confidently. "And someone I know and trust told me to see them; they would make sure I had everything that I need."

Charles was absolutely stunned. Birth control was a touchy subject in most circles, especially in younger circles, but his daughter spoke with confidence; it almost made him proud that she was so responsible; he knew that she would not end up like her mother.

"I know I have no right to tell you not to have…sex…until you're married; as you pointed out. But I do want you to wait until you're in love. I loved your mother and it made what we shared special; I want you to know that kind of love."

"Don't worry Daddy; I'm in no rush," she said as she hugged him.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: M

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! Don't worry, no baby for Emerson. Charles Sr.'s head would explode

Charles gave Emerson a kiss on the head and left her to her reading. He closed her door and walked down the hall, shaking his head.

He entered his own room and found his wife in bed, reading a book.

"How did it go?" she asked as she put down her book and looking up at her husband.

"She has a good head on her shoulders and I should really trust her more," he said as he sat down.

"I told you," she said leaning in to kiss her husband. Margaret deepened the kiss and Charles' eyebrows shot up. "Come to bed," she said seductively.

"You sure?" he asked. Lately, she'd been a swinging between seduction and exhaustion and he didn't want to tax her body.

"I'm sure," she purred as she crawled towards him. Margaret stood up on her knees and kissed her husband soundly as she started to undo his belt.

Charles wove his fingers into her hair as she continued to kiss him. Since the beginning of her second trimester, Margaret had become more passionate and Charles savoured it. Margaret unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and they, with his boxer shorts, fell down around his ankles. Charles kicked them off. He reached for the hem of Margaret's night gown and pulled it over her head. He broke their kiss long enough to pull of his own shirt over his head.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in a husky voice, his eyes full of desire.

"Thank you," she said. "I heard some women talking in Dr. Johnson's office. They said that their husbands don't find them attractive anymore. I think you still like what you see," she said reaching for his erection. "You still find me attractive, don't you Charles?" she asked rhetorically as she pumped her hand up and down his shaft.

"You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen; all of these changes," he said as he cupped her breast, "are because of our love for each other."

"Oh Charles," she groaned as he continued to play with her breast and tweak her nipple.

"And this," he said as he rubbed her belly, "is where you are keeping our babies, keeping them safe and helping them grow. How can I not love that?" he asked sincerely.

"I need you Charles," she said as she kissed him again.

"How do we need to do this? I don't want to hurt them," he groaned between kisses. Margaret continued to pump up and down his hard shaft. He was getting close, "I need to be in you."

Margaret got on to her hands and knees clearly indicating who things would be. Charles groaned; this was not one of their standard positions. Charles slid towards her and took hold of her hips. He took his erection in one hand and tested her to see if she was ready for him; she was. He slid into her and they both groaned as he entered her all the way. He stayed there for a few seconds before Margaret pushed back towards him. "Charles, move," she groaned.

With that, he started to thrust into her. He reached around as he thrust into her, finding that secret button that brought her so much pleasure. He continued to circle the hard nub as he increased his pace.

"Just…like…that," Margaret emphasized. She slammed back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Charles speed increased and Margaret arched her back and cried out his name as she found her release.

"Oh Margaret!" he cried as he continued to thrust faster and faster. He was getting closer and closer to his own release; Margaret could tell. She gave him a final squeeze with her inner muscles and with that final act, Charles spilled into her. "Oh, YES!"

Charles held Margaret's hips for a few seconds, allowing his heart to slow down before he pulled out of her. The both groaned at the lose of physical contact. Margaret rolled onto her side and reached for her husband who obligingly curled in behind her. He reached around to kiss her again. His hands found his way to her belly as they always did when they were in this position.

"Charles, that was wonderful," she said languidly. Her eyes became heavy and started to close. The last thing Margaret heard before she fell asleep was her husband saying 'I love you' and the last thing she felt was his kiss on her face.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Thanks for the feedback! It keeps the chapters coming!

After a quick post-coital nap, Margaret woke to the sensation of Charles rubbing her belly and speaking softly to the two inhabitants.

"I cannot wait to meet the two of you," he said softly. "I missed everything with your brother and sisters, but I promise, I won't miss a thing with you."

"They answering back?" she giggled. She always found if so funny to see him like that; it was so different from his normal persona.

"No," he chuckled. "But if they take after Emerson at all, I'm sure it won't be long."

There was a sudden flash and a clap of thunder which made Margaret jump.

"We better get dressed," Charles said swinging his legs over the side of the bed and reaching for his pyjama bottoms, "Charlie will probably be in."

Margaret hastily pulled on her own night gown as the thunder continued. Once she was dressed again, she crawled back into bed. Sure enough, as soon as she was back in bed, there was a small knock on the door.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Come in Charlie," Margaret said in a gentle tone.

The little boy opened the door. He was clad in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with the Red Sox logo on them. They had been a birthday gift from his Grandfather and they were his favourite. He had Morris, his teddy bear, tucked under his arm. He padded over to his father's side of the bed and looked at him with scared blue eyes.

"Did the storm scare you?" Charles asked his son.

"Yes," he said in a small voice.

"Do you want to sleep with Mommy and me?" he asked.

"Yes please."

"Alright then," Charles said with a smile. He picked up Charlie and put him between himself and Margaret.

"Are Tim and Sophia scared too?" Charlie asked Margaret.

"Well they sure are moving around a lot so I don't think they like thunder either. Here, feel," she said as she took Charlie's hand and put it on her belly.

"It's ok, Sophia, Daddy will protect us," he said as he patted the wiggling bump. He lay down between his parents and was soon fast asleep.

"You must feel special," she smiled. "He thinks you can do anything."

"In all of my life, I never ended up tucked in between my parents; they didn't even share a room when I was small," he remarked as he slid closer to his son.

"They trust you to take care of them. For five whole months, it was just you and them. You've never shied away from showing them that you love them; they are firmly attached to you."

"You too. He asked you if he could get in with us as," Charles pointed out. "They love you too."

"I know," she smiled before she closed her eyes. Soon, all three occupants of the bed were sound asleep.

Charles woke up the next morning feeling as though he was surrounded. There was a weight on his chest, one on each side and something pressing on his feet. He opened his eyes and saw that Charlie had rolled onto his chest in the night and that Margaret was curled into his side with the babies kicking into rib cage; how Margaret could sleep with them kicking like that, he didn't know. He turned a bit to the side and saw Mary had crawled into bed with them sometime in the night. The weight at his feet was Emerson who was only dozing.

"Morning," she said when she saw his head pop up.

"Storm bother you too?" he asked incredulously. It was well known in the Winchester family that Emerson slept like a log.

"Nope. Couldn't find anyone when I woke up; they were both in here so I figured I join the party," she yawned.

"Well go back to sleep, it's early still," he whispered. She nodded and was soon back asleep.

Charles smiled and went back to sleep, surrounded by the six people he loved most in the world.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Thanks for the feedback! It's Ben and Honoria time!

Elsewhere in the expansive house, Honoria was still sleeping but Ben was wide awake. He was watching his fiancée sleep which was his absolute favourite past time. Her features were relaxed and if he touched her check in a certain way, he could get her to smile.

His second favourite pass time was touching his baby. He would stroke and tickle Honoria's ever expanding belly to see what reactions he could get from both of them. Honoria would giggle and the baby would heave from side to side and since Honoria was thin enough, he could, at times, see definite parts of their child, the baby he could only think of as Bella. He wanted a little girl but he silently offered up a prayer to who or whatever that the baby would be healthy.

He couldn't help but think of how much his life had changed in the past year. He thought back to the fateful bus ride and the small baby that was smothered by its own mother, the trip with Sidney to the Psych ward in Tokyo, going back to MASH 4077, the war ending and going back to Maine. Each of those events had been traumatic and Ben was sure he would carry those marks with him for the rest of his life.

He then thought of that fateful day seven months ago when he found a purpose for his life and her name was Honoria. She was so beautiful that night, so charming but shy of him. He fell in love in January and their relationship was cemented when he told her of his past and she accepted him. And then came the night they made their baby; he couldn't help himself from smiling. He would spend the rest of his life with Honoria and their baby and whoever else came along and that gave him a sense of peace and joy that he never experienced before. He finally understood BJ and his attachment to his family.

"Ben, you're t-thinking so loudly, I c-can hear you," she smiled as she opened her eyes.

"You caught me," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. "Good morning Sweetheart."

"Good morning B-benjamin. What were you t-thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"How much my life has changed since this time last year," he said as he started to rub her belly. The baby was active and he hated to wake Honoria so he could feel her move but if Honoria was already awake, well, the belly was fair game.

"Any r-regrets?"

"Not a one," he smiled. "Honoria?"

"Yes," she yawned.

"I know we never talked about it, but how many kids do you want?"

"I d-don't know. How many do you w-want?"

"It was kind of lonely growing up as an only child. I want more than one for sure," he said thoughtfully.

"I always w-wanted a big family," she said shyly. "Maybe five or six," she smiled.

"Well it's a good thing I'm a very talented and sought after surgeon," he grinned. "Because even taking precautions, you got pregnant the first time out."

"Well, l-let's at least try and s-space them out, shall we?"

"Alright. Say, what are we going to call the baby if it's not a girl?" he asked.

"W-what do you t-think of Daniel? F-for your Dad?"

"I like it," he smiled. "What about a middle name?"

"How about C-charles? It is b-because of him that we met," she smiled.

"Done. So Isabella Rose or Daniel Charles; we'll meet you soon," he said as he leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"I c-cannot wait."


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Feedback and reviews make my day!

The Fourth of July had been a tremendous amount of fun for the Winchester children; they loved being at the beach and outside. The trip home had been uneventful once they were home, they soon fell back into their summer routine.

The girls had swim practice Tuesday and Thursdays which meant that they were up and out of the house by 5:30 AM and home by 7:30 which meant that the family had breakfast together. Charles would then leave for work and the girls did the household chores to help Margaret who found such things increasingly more difficult. After they finished, the children scattered to play and socialize with their friends, coming home for lunch. The rule was that everyone had to be home by 5:30 for dinner at 6:30 once Charles got home from work. It was at dinner one night in the third week of July that Margaret noticed that Charlie was not himself.

"Charlie, are you feeling alright?" Margaret asked. The little boy was unnaturally quiet and looked tired; he had barely touched his dinner, another unusual thing.

"No," he shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Charles asked as he put down his fork, looking at his son. He touched his forehead and looked at his little eyes. "He has a fever," Charles declared.

"Want me to get the thermometer?" Mary asked, somewhat worried. Charlie was rarely ill.

"Please. Charlie, where does it hurt?" Charles asked.

"I feel icky and sleepy," Charlie said listlessly.

"Well, let's take your temperature and go from there. Thank you Mary," he said as he took the thermometer from his daughter and popped it into Charlie's mouth. Emerson started to clear the dishes as they waited for Charlie temperature to register.

"How high?" Margaret asked as Charles looked at it.

"102," he said worriedly. "Why don't we get you into the tub, alright old man?" Charles said using his son's nickname as he picked him up.

"Do you want me to do that?" Margaret asked.

"No, not until we know what it is, just in case," he said nodding to her stomach.

"I'll help Daddy," Mary offered.

"Alright," Margaret said helplessly.

"I'll be up as soon as the dishes are done," Emerson added.

Charles and Mary went upstairs and Emerson started the dishes.

"I feel so helpless," Margaret said as she picked up a tea towel to dry the dishes Emerson was washing.

"It's ok Mom; I'm sure it's just a summer cold," she said reassuringly.

Charles started the bath for his son and sent Mary for his pyjamas.

"Alright, out of those clothes," the older man said as he reached for the hem of his son's shirt. Once the shirt was off of him, his eyes went big and he groaned.

"Emerson, come here!" he yelled.

She left Margaret with the dishes and jogged upstairs to the bathroom. When she walked in, Charlie was standing in his shorts and her father was rubbing his face.

"Emerson, tell me you've all had the chicken pox," he pleaded. Charlie was peppered with the tell tale red spots.

"Nope," she said worriedly. "Have you?" she asked.

"No, I have not."

"What's wrong Charles?" Margaret asked as she appeared in the door way. "Oh dear, chicken pox," she sighed. "Poor little man," she said as she went over and kissed him. "Not the end of the world though."

"Have you had them?" Charles asked.

"Yes, why, haven't you?" she asked.

"I haven't and neither has Dad."

"What about Mary?" Margaret asked.

"What about me?" she asked as she came back into the bathroom. "Those are chicken pox," she stated.

"Yes, and it seems that you and Margaret are the only two who've had them," Charles said.

"Aren't they most contagious just before they come out?' Emerson asked.

"They are," Margaret said. "Charlie slept on you last night," Margaret pointed out. The little boy had slept restlessly the nigh before and Charles ended up in Charlie's bed with him.

"I shared ice cream with him on the weekend," Emerson nervously pointed out.

"Well, I think we're in for a rough few days," Margaret said with a smile.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: We all remember how much fun Charles was when he was sick with the mumps. Let's see how he does with the chicken pox ;0)

Once Charlie was out of the tub, Margaret tucked him into bed. She would be fine but the rest of the family was another story.

"Alright, I'll notify the hospital in the morning. Emerson, I'm afraid you're going to have to miss swim team for the next few days," he explained.

"What about me?" Mary asked.

"You, my dear sweet child, may continue about your daily routine," he said.

"Ha ha," she said tauntingly towards her sister.

"Shut up Mary," Emerson shot back.

"Enough girls!" he scolded. "If we're going to be quarantined, I'll not have you poking at each other, is that quite clear?"

The next day, Charles called both the chief of staff of the hospital and Ben who though that the entire situation was hilarious.

"How do you make it to 35 having never had the chicken pox?" Ben teased. He promised to stop by the house after work to check on them.

Charlie spent most of the day sleeping and being dabbed with calamine lotion. Emerson and Charles slept, both overcome with fatigue. Margaret and Mary continued with their day. Mary did the laundry and Margaret made the meals. By the time Ben arrived, Emerson had a few of the tell tale spots. Charles was nauseous and had a slight fever.

"Only 101," Ben said as he checked Charles who was lying on his bed. "Not too bad. Better take an aspirin," Ben said as he handed a tablet to Charles which he took.

"How's Honoria?" he asked. They suspected that they had been exposed over the 4th of July and Honoria had spent the whole weekend with them.

"She's fine. I talked to your mother; apparently she had them when you were at school, so there's no worry for her or Bella."

"I'm glad. Good LORD, I feel retched," Charles complained.

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you, but it's only going to get worse."

And worse it got. Charles was sick twice during the night ant by morning; he was covered with chicken pox blisters.

"I'll go draw you a bath and put some oatmeal in it; it'll help," Margaret said as she kissed his head. He was the picture of misery.

Once his bath was ready, Charles padded into the bathroom and stripped down.

"You have them EVERYWHERE," Margaret giggled as he got into the tub. Charles simply glared at his wife. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Some water please," he asked as he leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes.

"Alright," she said as she kissed his head. "I'll be right back."

Margaret went down to the kitchen and found Mary who was making pancakes. Emerson was sitting at the table and had oven mitts on her hands.

"Itchy?" she asked.

"Yes, she was," Mary answered for her sister. "When I had them, Momma did that to me so I wouldn't itch," she explained.

"Good thinking," she said as she got a glass of water for her husband.

"How's Daddy?" Emerson asked.

"He's covered with spots and he's in an oatmeal bath."

"Will he want breakfast?" Mary asked.

"I don't think so; he was sick twice last night," she yawned. "Thank you though. I'll be right down after I give this to him."

Margaret went back upstairs and could barely suppress her laughter. Charlie had got into the tub with his father and the pair had identical looks of misery on their faces.

"My poor men," she teased. "Here's your water," she said handing him the glass.

"Thank you."

"Give a yell when you're ready to get out and I'll come and put calamine lotion on you," she said before leaving. Margaret went back downstairs to her won breakfast. She, Mary, and Emerson chatted while they ate their breakfast. Emerson went back to bed after she ate and Margaret went up to check on Charles and Charlie. The pair had fallen asleep in the tub. She gently kissed her husband to wake him.

"Wha?" he said sleepily.

"Come on, out of the tub," she prompted. Charles passed Charlie over to Margaret which woke him. He opened his eyes and woke up long enough for Margaret to dry and dress him. Charles wrapped a towel around his waist and carried Charlie for her. He put the little boy in Charles and Margaret's bed. He pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and crawled into bed next to Charlie. Margaret dabbed the pair with lotion and both fell sound asleep.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Happy Canada Day to those who like me are celebrating Canada's 143rd birthday!

Day three of the chicken pox outbreak or Hell as Margaret thought of it, the affected Winchesters were in a collective bad mood. Charlie was in the best shape of the three; he had stopped breaking out in spots but was itching like a fiend. Emerson was worse off; she had spots everywhere, including her mouth which made her short tempered and crotchety. Charles had a moderate case; he was covered with spots but he did not have any in his mouth which was a small blessing. His temper was just as bad as Emerson's which made them unfit for company with anyone but each other.

Mary and Margaret spent their time with each other which brought them closer. Margaret got to know her a bit better; she was a delightful young lady.

"They are SO sour," Mary said as she walked back into the kitchen. She had checked on her brother, sister and father who were scattered around the house and found each in a horrible mood.

"Well Emerson has reason; if never seen chicken pox like that before. You're father is just a bear when he's ill; he was the same way when he had the mumps in Korea. And with Charlie, he's three; you can't ask a three year old not to itch," she smiled. "Hopefully, it's the last time we'll have to do something like this. Hello Charles," she smiled as he walked into the kitchen. He wore a pair of pyjama bottoms and nothing else which made the blisters on his pale chest stand out.

"Hello," he grumbled as he walked over to the fridge.

"I was just telling Mary that I hope this is the last time we have to deal with something like this," she said as she kissed his head.

"I've never asked, but what illnesses have you had?" Charles asked. The idea of his children being sick hadn't really crossed his mind; they had only been sick once since he came into his life and that was only a cold.

"Um, well we've had measles, we had that two years ago and I had the chicken pox when I was small. Charlie's only had those two things," she explained.

"And what about Emerson?" Margaret asked.

"I'm not too sure. She was kind of sickly as a small child, before I was born."

"What about me?" Emerson asked as she padded into the kitchen. She was dressed in her track shorts and a t-shirt.

"I was asking your sister what illnesses you've had. She didn't know about you," Charles asked.

"I've actually had a bunch of stuff," Emerson explained as she sat down. "I had whooping cough as a baby; that nearly killed me. I lost a lot of weight because I couldn't eat but I was a little butterball of a baby so I was alright. I've also had Scarlet fever and that was before penicillin so I was pretty sick with that too. We all had measles a few years ago, oh, and IhadpoliowhenIwasthree," she said quickly trying to take the emphasis off of what she had just said.

"You had polio?" Charles exclaimed horrified. "When?"

"Um, when I was three," she said calmly. "I'm fine Daddy."

"What area of your body was affected?" Charles demanded as he scanned his daughter.

"My legs but it didn't go any higher than my thighs," she said reassuringly.

"Was there any lasting damage?" he asked as he picked up her right foot. He gently touched her leg, looking for damage.

"If you look closely at the baby toe on my left foot you will notice that it's a little misshapen," she said as she lifted it. Charles took her foot as Margaret came over, looking over his shoulder. Sure enough, the aforementioned toe turned in slightly towards its neighbour. Charles let out the breath he was holding as he pulled Emerson into a bone crushing hug.

"Dad, I'm fine," she reassured.

"I could have lost you," he whispered into her hair.

"It's ok," she said as she started to scratch her father's back.

"I saw that Emerson," Margaret scolded.

"Come on Dad, let's go listen to the radio," she said changing the subject.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Another chapter today! I was watching "Heal Thyself" and I had to put the line in. Enjoy!

If Margaret thought day four of quarantine was Hell, day five was positively torturous. Charlie was well on his way to recovery but Emerson and Charles were ready to kill each other. They fought over the radio, the record player, the bathtub and the sofa. Margaret did her best to separate the pair but they seemed to gravitate towards each other.

"Emerson, may I listen to the record player?" Charles asked as he itched his back. His was broken so they were down to one. She had it on and was listening to Billie Holiday.

"I'm using it," she said shortly. "Evidently."

"Well you've been using it all morning; I don't think it unreasonable for you to allow me to use it. You could go take a nap," he suggested.

"I'm not sleepy!" she spat. "I am using the record player and when I am done, I'll let you know! You could go take a nap."

"I'm not sleepy either!" he spat back. "Stop being so petulant!"

"Stop being so inconsiderate," she spat back.

"Alright, that's it!" Margaret said as she waddled in to the living room where all of this was unfolding. "You," she said pointing to Emerson, "need to share; you have been listening to it all morning. And you," she said pointing to Charles, "need to be more considerate of others. Now either you two play nice or so help me, each of you will be in your respective rooms! Now, share the record player or it's going away." Her back was bothering her which meant she was in no mood to fool around. Margaret left the pair of them and went upstairs to check on Charlie.

The two stood and glared at each other.

"What did you want to listen to?" Emerson finally asked.

"Chopin?" he offered/

"Alright. I'll get it."

Charles sat down as Emerson switched the record. She turned it on and joined her father on the couch. By the time Margaret came back downstairs, the pair was sound asleep on the couch.

It was five more days before everyone was over the chicken pox and Charles was able to go back to work. It had been a learning experience for the whole family. Margaret discovered how alike Emerson and Charles were, the record player incident being prime example. Charles discovered how much his son really looked up to him. Charles spent the two weeks in boxer shorts and pyjama bottoms and Charlie insisted on wearing the same thing. Mary had been so helpful; she was the rock who kept things going when everyone was cranky and Margaret was tired. Charles and Margaret were looking forward to their wedding reception which was now, only a few weeks away.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: In honour of the 4th of July, let the party begin! You Charlie, Emerson, Mary and Sam belong to me, everyone else does not.

After the chicken pox quarantine, or Margaret's 12 Days of Hell, it was a mere 5 days until their wedding reception. They had sent invites to all of their close friends from MASH 4077 and with the exception of Radar whose mother was recovering from a broken hip, everyone was able to attend.

Colonel Potter was happily reunited with Mrs. Potter in his beloved Hannibal, MO and was loving retirement. He filled his days, as he predicted, being Ol' Doc Potter and fishing. He had called Ben as soon as the invitation arrived and was thrilled for the young man he considered to be his son.

Max and his wife Soon-Li had found her parents back in the fall, not long after the end the war. They had to leave them in Korea because Soon-Li got pregnant and Max insisted that the baby be born in the States. Mi-suk Klinger, or Mimi as her father called her, had been born in May and was the apple of her father's eye.

Sidney Freedman and his wife, Sadie, were also making the trip from New York by train. Their son Sam, who they rest of the gang, had only seen in pictures was four years old and Charles hoped that he Charlie would chum together once the festivities started.

BJ and Peg had the most trouble adjusting to post-war life. Peg had become accustomed to doing things on her own, especially with Erin and it took a few rocky months for them to find their roles in each others lives again. They were happy again and expecting another baby in the New Year.

Father Mulcahy had a special role in the whole celebration. After talking to Honoria, Ben had asked him to perform their wedding ceremony. The father was thrilled to be able to do so not only because Hawkeye was a dear friend, but also because he had regained most of his hearing after his accident in Korea.

Dr. Daniel Pierce had left his practice in Maine and drove down to see his son get married. As predicted, was supportive of Ben and Honoria's decision to no get married right away. He was over the moon at the prospect of becoming a grandfather and was enchanted with Honoria. They pair had driven up to Maine to spend the Easter weekend with him and Daniel was besotted with his future daughter-in-law.

Margaret's parents and her sister and brother-in-law were also coming to the wedding reception which had Margaret filled with a mixture of emotions. Both of her parents had informed her that they were bringing a date and she was unsettled about that. Jane and Paul were also bringing their daughter Sarah and Margaret was excited about seeing her niece; the little girl had an ear infection back in February and had to stay with her father so Margaret hadn't seen her since she visited the year before.

The question of accommodation was easily resolved. By some miracle of miracles, a house on the next block whose back yard a joined Charles' and Margaret's back yard, had come on the market in May. Ben and Honoria had put an offer in which had been accepted. They moved in the first week of August and Ben and Charles spent the first weekend of August tearing down the fens between the two back yards. Margaret's family and the Potters were staying with her and Charles and everyone else was over at Ben and Honoria's. Owing to space, the Winchester children were camping in the backyard for the week which promised to be a tonne of fun for the kids.

Charles and Margaret's wedding reception was scheduled for Friday night and Ben and Honoria were going to be married Saturday evening. Ben's bachelor party was supposed to be Thursday but at the request of the groom, it was going to be a low key event. Ben figured he had enough wild nights in Korea he now just wanted to have a few drinks and play some poker with his buddies. It was shaping up to be a fine party.


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG (a few bad words but nothing you won't hear on cable)

A/N: What can I say, my muse was in a good mood.

Life was hectic for the Winchesters and soon to be Pierces'; Ben and Charles were unable to take the whole week off prior to the wedding and reception but were able to secure the entire week after. They had to both work Monday and Tuesday. Margaret was too big to drive anymore which left Honoria doing all the pick ups with Margaret going along for the ride.

The first to arrive were Colonel and Mrs. Potter on Tuesday.

"Howdy Margaret!" the old man said as he pulled her into a big hug. "Lookie there at you," he beamed. "You and Winchester already expanding the family," he teased.

"Now Sherman, leave the poor woman alone," she scolded. "Hello Margaret. I've heard so much about you," she said as she shook her hand.

"And you must be the lovely lady who was able to tame the wild Dr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce," he said as he extended his hand. "I'm Sherman Potter," he smiled.

"Ben's t-told me so much about you. I'm Honoria Winchester," she smiled.

"Where is Hawkeye?" Sherman asked.

"He h-had to work, he and C-charles. Apparently Massachusetts G-general will fall apart w-without them," Honoria explained. "But they s-should be home by the time we g-get there."

"Well let's get going!" he smiled. Sherman was excited to see the people he considered to be his second family.

They arrived at Ben and Honoria's house and sure enough, Charles was there to meet them.

"Hello Colonel! Mrs. Potter," he exclaimed as they got out of the car.

"Now none of that.; It's Sherm and Mildred now," he said as he hugged the younger man. "How are you Charles?"

"Very well. I'm so glad you were able to come," he said sincerely.

"Where's Hawkeye?" Sherman asked. He was anxious to see him, especially after everything that had happened to him the last month in Korea.

"He got called down to cover the ER for a few hours. He'll be off by 8."

"Charles, where are the kids?" Margaret asked. It was unusually quiet.

"Charlie and Mary are playing in the sandbox and Emerson went out with friends on her bike," he explained.

"So you have three kids with another on the way?" Sherman asked.

"Well, actually, we're expecting twins," he smiled. "Emerson was born when I was 18 and Mary came along four years later. Charlie was born while I was in Korea, and these two will be joining the family in a month or so," he explained, pointing to Margaret with the last statement.

"And their mother?" Mildred asked.

"She passed away a little over a year ago; I've been caring for them ever since."

"Guess there were no lasting complications from the mumps," he teased.

"None at all," he blushed. He had been worried that the mumps would leave him sterile. He was ecstatic when he found out that Margaret was pregnant and after such a short period of time. He had once told Sherman that he would not feel whole until he had children and as he discovered, his children did complete him.

They five adults sat in the middle of the back yard, right around where the old fens hand been. Charles introduced Mary and Charlie and the little boy crawled up on his father and sat quietly as the adults talked.

"He's the spit of you Charles!" Sherman exclaimed.

"He's my daddy," Charlie said as he smiled and gave his father a hug. Charles kissed the top of his son's head.

"Always knew you'd be one hell of a father," he smiled.

"He is," Margaret said. "He's a wonderful father."

The telephone rang in Charles and Margaret's house and Mary offered to go answer. A minute later, she yelled out to her father, "Daddy! It's for you; it's the hospital!" she called.

"Excuse me," he said as he put Charlie down and went into the house. "Thank you Mary," he said as he took the receiver from her. "This is Dr. Winchester," he said. "Good lord, is she alright? Yes, I'll be right down. Is Dr. Pierce with her? Thank you."

"What happened to Emmie?" Mary asked her voice full of worry.

"She was hit by a car," Charles explained as he jogged to the back yard, trying to keep his composure.

"Margaret, Emerson was hit by a car while she was out riding her bike," Charles said as panic started to ebb into his voice. "She was taken to Mass General; Ben's with," he explained, clearly frazzled.

"We'll stay here with Charlie and Mary," Sherman said.

"I'll d-drive," Honoria added.

"Thank you," he said.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Like I could let the day go by without some angst ;) Also, the ending is a bit weird because of the transition so bear with me.

Honoria got them to the hospital in 25 minutes; traffic was heavy as it was rush hour. Charles didn't say anything; Margaret simply rubbed his hand.

"She'll be fine Charles. It's Emerson; nothing stops her," she tried to reassure.

"Ben w-will take excellent c-care of her," Honoria added. They had taken Charles' car so they were able to park right next to the ER door. He walked in briskly with Margaret and Honoria trailing behind him.

"Dr. Winchester, she's in curtain three," the nurse said when she saw him walk in. The whole of Massachusetts General knew the Winchester children to see them. Between their father and soon-to-be uncle, just about every staff member had seen at least one picture of the three of them.

"Thank you Sally," he said as he turned towards his final destination.

"Dad, is going to croak," he heard Emerson say. Charles froze and let out the breath he'd been holding since the call came. 'She's conscious at least' he thought.

"Emerson?" he said as he opened the curtain. Ben was leaning over her, putting stitches into her head. She had a splint on her arm and had a few scrapes and bruises on her legs but other then that, she appeared fine.

"Hey Daddy," she said, doing her best to sit up. "I'm all right," she assured him.

"Emerson, you could have a severed limb and you would claim to be 'alright'" he said as he came over to look at her.

"Five stitches so far, just above the hair line," Ben explained. "I'm using my best sewing so you shouldn't be able to see it," he smiled at his friend.

"And the arm," he said, pointing to the splint on his daughter's right arm.

"Not too sure. They're still developing the x-ray," he said. "Now, Dr. Winchester, if you would be so kind as to step out of my light, I can finish putting in these stitches. Why don't you go hound radiology?" he suggested knowing that Charles would go mad if he didn't have something to do.

"I'll s-stay with her Margaret if you w-want to call home," Honoria offered.

"Alright," Charles agreed. He quickly took his daughter's hand and gently kissed it. "I'll be back soon," he said.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere," she said with a smile.

He left the exam area shaking his head, "Those children are going to be the death of me."

Charles did not need to light a fire under radiology; they saw the patient's name and put a rush on her x-ray. Charles brought it back with him and looked at it on the way.

"And what's the verdict Doctor?" Ben asked, knowing he would be unable to resist looking.

"It's broken," he said. "But it doesn't need to be set; the bone didn't shift. Little more than a hairline fracture really."

"How f-fast was the car going?" Honoria asked; she was amazed at the state of her niece.

"The man was actually getting out of the car. He wasn't looking when he was getting out and he hit me with the door and knocked me off my bike," she explained.

"She got lucky, that's for sure," Ben said as he studied the x-ray. "Well, you my dear are not going to be able to swim for 2-4 weeks," he said bracing himself for her reaction.

"Seriously?" she wined.

"You will do as your uncle says," Charles informed her.

"Just until the cast comes off," he smiled. "But on the other hand, you can't do dishes either."

She gave him a small smile. "Well I guess there is that."

"How is she?" Margaret asked as she peaked in around the curtain.

"She is fine," Emerson said.

"Broken arm and seven stitches but she'll be fine," Ben assured.

"Oh thank god," Margaret sighed. "How long will she be in the cast for?"

"It's a basically a bad hairline fracture so only 2-4 weeks," Ben said. "I'll cast it and then we can all head home. You want to help?" he asked Charles, teasingly. "Or do you just want to supervise?"

"I'll watch, thank you. I trust you."

Ben nodded at Charles. "I'm honoured," he said in all seriousness. He was touched that his brother-in-law trusted him with his children's health.

It took about half an hour to cast Emerson's arm so by the time they were ready to go, it was just before 8. Ben's replacement in the ER arrived early so he was able to sneak out a bit early.

Margaret had called and home and told Mary that they were ordering Italian for dinner. They got pizza for the kids and lasagne for the adults. They arrived home at 8:30. Once the kids were fed and tucked into bed, the grown-ups took the chance to catch up...

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My muse went on vaca and didn't tell me. Not to worry, she's back and I'm stuck at job #2 so there should be plenty of updates today!

Once the three Winchester kids were tucked into, the adults decided to catch up on Charles' deck, just in case any of the children needed anything. It was Sherman who started to conversation.

"So Hawkeye and Charles about to become in-laws; I never thought I'd live to see that!" the older man teased.

"Well it is all Charles' fault," Hawkeye smiled. "He introduced me to this beautiful woman," he said as he sat down next to her on the double bench. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to her. Honoria blushed at her fiancé's words. She knew he loved her more than anything in the world but it was still nice to hear it. "Charles and I stayed in touch over last fall and he invited me down for a New Years party and that's were we met."

"And I c-couldn't resist his charm," Honoria added. "We've b-been together ever since," she smiled.

"And when is the newest Pierce coming into the world?" Mildred asked, curious as to how they weren't yet married.

"Baby Pierce will be here the first week of November," Ben said excitedly as he rubbed Honoria's expanding belly.

"It would be poetic justice if you had a pack of girls," Sherm teased.

"Nothing would make me happier," he said in all sincerity.

The six stayed up until 11 chatting and catching up. Honoria had dozed off on Ben's shoulder and that was the sign that it was time for bed. Ben and Honoria went back to their house and Charles, Margaret, Sherman and Mildred went in to the other. The four walked upstairs. Mildred, Sherman and Margaret discussed the plans for the next day whole Charles quickly checked on the children.

"He's such an attentive father," Sherman remarked.

"Those three are the light of his life," she smiled tiredly. "He would be lost without them."

Charles came out of the room the three children were sharing at the moment and gently closed the door behind him.

"All quiet in the nursery?" Sherman asked quietly.

"Charlie's tucked in next to Mary and Emerson is out like a light, as usual."

"She's not in any pain?" Sherman asked.

"Not sure. She's sleeping soundly so I don't want to wake her to ask. However, I think tomorrow will be another story."


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG (a few bad words; Emerson is a hurting unit after all)

Morning came early for Emerson Winchester. Her arm was positively throbbing and she finally gave in and got up at 6:00 am. She quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake her brother and sister and went down to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and taking her book from the living room, went out onto the deck to enjoy the early morning solitude.

Mary woke up about 30 minutes later; both girls usually swam in the mornings and were accustomed to getting up before dawn. She gently pulled the blanket around her brother's shoulders and went in search of her sister who was precisely where she thought she would be. Mary got a glass of milk and joined her sister on the deck with her own book.

Charlie was up at 7 am on the dot; you could set a watch by him. He, with Morris tucked under his arm, padded into his parents' bedroom and went over to his father's side of the bed. He and Charles had a bit of a man-to-man talk a few months earlier about the importance of letting Mommy sleep if she was sleeping. With this talk firmly planted in his mind, it was Charles who was invariably woken up by his son ever morning.

"Daddy?" Charlie said as he poked his father's shoulder. Charles grunted but did not wake. "Daddy?" he said a bit louder and poked a bit harder. Charles still did not wake up which forced Charlie to go to the extreme. "Incoming wounded!" he said in his father's ear. With that Charles' eyes shot open.

"Morning Daddy," he said with a smile on his face.

"Charles," he said tersely; he hated when his children woke him up that way. They saw Margaret do it once and it caught on.

"Sorry Daddy, but you wouldn't wake up. I poked you two times," he explained, holding up two fingers. "And you said not to wake up Mommy," he whispered.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Mommy's awake," Margaret said as she rolled towards the pair.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" the little boy asked worriedly.

"No. The babies woke me up this morning," she smiled. Charlie crawled up on the bed and leaned over her belly.

"You're not supposed to wake up Mommy," he said seriously. "She needs to sleep!"

Both adults giggled; his tone and mannerisms were the exact same as his father's when he had talked to the small boy.

"Do you need help up darling?" Charles asked. In the last month or so, she had a harder time moving around, especially in the morning.

"Please. It's hard to bend when you don't have a waist."

After helping Margaret up, Charles threw Charlie over his shoulder and carried him out of the bedroom. He passed Sherman in the hallway as the older man was coming out of the shower. Charles told him that he would start coffee and breakfast to which he responded, "Galloping geldings, you cook now too?"

"The day I became a father, I added many skills to my repertoire," the younger man laughed. "It was the four of us for, oh five months or so; I made breakfast most mornings."

"Daddy's a good cook," Charlie added. "He can even make roast beef!"

"I never thought I'd see the day," he chuckled.

Charles stopped by the room the three children were sharing to wake the girls but they were no where to be seen.

"Charlie, where are your sisters?"

"I dunno, they were gone when I woke up."

Charles continued downstairs and saw the back door open.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as he stepped outside. The girls were still curled up reading in the early morning sun. Mary, armed with 'Sense and Sensibility' and Emerson with 'A Farwell to Arms'. Emerson also had an ice pack on her casted arm.

"Good morning ladies," he chirped. "How are we this morning?"

"Morning Daddy," Mary said, not even looking up from her book.

"Hey Dad," Emerson said. She closed her book and leaned back into her chair a bit more.

"How's your arm?" he asked indicating to the ice pack.

"Tender but I'll live," she half smiled.

"Do you want something for the pain?"

"I took an aspirin when I woke up," she said.

"If you want something stronger, do please ask. I don't want you to needlessly suffer," he said kissing her head.

Ben and Honoria walked across the back yard as Charles was out talking to the girls.

"And how is my favourite patient this morning?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm fine; I wish people would stop fussing," she grumbled. Emerson was known to be a 'difficult' patient.

"Well let's take a look then," he said as he picked up the ice pack. "A lot of bruising," he commented as he checked her circulation by moving her fingers which caused her to wince.

"Are you quite sure you don't want anything stronger than aspirin?" Charles asked.

"I'm FINE!" she snapped. "Really, I thank you for your concern but please stop FUSSING."

"Don't need a blood test to know whose daughter she is," Ben said as he walked into the kitchen.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimers: See part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Sorry. My muse when on hiatus for a while…must have gone on holiday. I'm in NH right now so updates might be few and far between until Sunday but here's hoping!

Ben, Honoria, and Charles left the girls on the deck so they could get breakfast underway and plan the day. Charles opened the fridge and started to hand out the ingredients for breakfast to Ben so the two men could get things underway

"So what t-time is everyone c-coming today?" Honoria asked as she sat down.

"Well, BJ, Peg, Max, and Soon-Lee are coming in this afternoon so we'll do an airport run around 2. Dad is driving down and should be here around 4. Father Mulcahy is due in on the 11 am train from Philly and Sidney's on the 11.30 from New York," Ben said as he took a carton of eggs from Charles. "What time is Margaret's family getting in?"

"Her parents are flying in at 10.30 and her sister and brother-in-law are flying at 5," he said as he dug out a frying pan. "Eggs, bacon, and French toast?" Charles asked his soon to be brother-in-law. Ben nodded and he started the preparations for his French toast.

"YOU cook too?" Sherman exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen and smiled. "First time I've ever seen the two of you work together without bickering."

"Har-har," Ben smiled.

"As i-if I would t-tolerate anything else," Honoria smiled. "C-come with m-me while they cook," she gestured to the empty seat next to her.

Honoria and Sherman were poking at Ben and Charles when Margaret and Mildred walked into the kitchen.

"Well I see the breakfast in capable hands," Margaret said as she sat down across from Honoria and Sherman; Mildred took the chair next to Sherman.

"You better not be tormenting those two boys," Mildred scolded her husband.

"Not at all dear; you never bite the hand that feeds you," he laughed.

"Daddy, what's for breakfast?" Charlie asked as he bounded into the kitchen. He was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a Red Sox t-shirt which was on backwards. He hopped over to where his father and uncle were standing and wrapped an arm around each of their legs.

"Uncle Ben's Famous French Toast, bacon and eggs sport," Ben said as he looked down at his nephew.

"Can I help?" the little boy asked.

"We have things in hand here Charlie. Why don't you get Mommy to help you with your shirt?" Charles suggested.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" he asked as he looked down. "Woops!" he smiled.

"C-come here C-charlie, I'll help you," Honoria offered. Charlie padded over to his aunt and she made quick work of turning his shirt around. "There," she said as she kissed his head.

"Thank you, Auntie Ria. Can I say hello to Bella?"

"Of c-course," she smiled. Charlie loved to talk to his cousin almost as much as he liked to talk to his own siblings.

"Morning Bella," he said softly. "You, Sophia, and Tim are going to have so much fun when you get outside."

"How sweet," Mildred said to Margaret. "He's so gentle."

"He is. Just like his father," she smiled.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: PG

A/N: Here's another chapter…chapter 66 should be up later. My internet connection is out so it could be longer than expected.

Because of the timing, Ben went to get Sidney, his wife and son as well as Father Mulcahy. Honoria was staying at home with Mildred and Charles' daughters. Charles, Margaret and Charlie were going to get her parents; Charlie was thrilled at the prospect of seeing his 'Grampie Al'.

"Come ON, Mommy," he whined impatiently as he pulled on his mother's hand, "We're going to miss them!"

"Charlie, Mommy is going as fast as she can," she smiled. Charlie was immediately taken with Colonel 'Howitzer Al' Houlihan when then they met back in February and the feeling was mutual. Alvin Houlihan had two daughters and no boys and was delighted to have a little boy to play with.

"There he is! And Grammie Jane too!" he squealed, pointing to Margaret's parent. He dropped her hand and ran towards his grandfather who easily scooped him up into his arms.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled to her parents. They were standing next to each other as Alvin was getting their luggage.

"Maggie, darling!" Jane Houlihan said as she walked towards her daughter. She pulled her into a hug. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired and fat," she laughed.

"Not much longer now," she smiled knowingly. "Hello Charles," she said as she hugged her son-in-law.

"Hello Jane," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Hello Colonel," he said formally to his father-in-law as he shook his free hand. "I see Charlie has already greeted you."

"He's a regular Grampie's boy," Alvin smiled.

"Didn't you day you were each bringing someone?" Margaret frowned.

"Well Maggie, your mother and I have decided to have another go of things," he said as he put his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed her.

"Really?" she said as tears started to pool in her eyes.

"I've spent the last 40 years with him. That year apart let me see how much I still love this old soldier," Jane said as she leaned on her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I'm so happy!" Margaret said as the tears streamed down her face.

"Colonel, why don't you and I get the bags and head home; you both must be tired after your trip." Charles offered.

"Of course. Thank you."

Charles and Alvin got the bags and got the car loaded while Margaret and Jane chatted. Jane had Charlie on her hip which Margaret was grateful for; there were a lot of cars around and she was passed being able to hold him due to her pregnancy.

"Colonel and Mrs. Potter are already at the house," Charles explained as he got into the car.

"How are the girls?" Jane asked. Even though she had only met the girls once, she quite liked them.

"Mary's fine. Emerson, on the other hand, broke her arm yesterday so she's been better," Margaret replied.

"How did that happen?" Did she fall out of a tree?" Alvin teased. He found Emerson's devil-may-care attitude amusing; she reminded him a lot of Margaret as a youngster.

"She was riding her bike and got hit by a car door," Charles explained. "She has seven stitches in her head, a broken arm and she's skinned up a bit but she'll live."

"Real spitfire, isn't she?" the older man chuckled.

"You have no idea," he replied dryly.

Meanwhile, Ben had collected the Freedman's and Father Mulcahy at the train station and they were headed home as well.

"So how have you been Father Mulcahy?" Sidney asked the priest. They had developed a friendship in Korea and Sidney was looking forward to seeing him again.

"Well my hearing has improved although it's not so great in my left ear. I've been assigned to a parish in Philadelphia and I love. It's a large parish so there are two of us which is nice. How have you been Sidney?"

"Good. I'm working with the VA in New York which is rewarding. The men look up to me because I was there and I understand what they went through; they know I'm not feeding them a line of bull."

"Sidney, language," Sadie scolded.

"Yes dear," he smiled. "How about you Ben?"

"Well, I'm going to be married in two days, I'm going to be a dad in three months and I'm madly in love," he smiled. "Life is pretty damn- darn nice," he said.

"You better be careful Uncle Ben. Mama will wash your mouth out with soap if you say words like that," Sam Freedman said knowingly.

"Thanks buddy," Ben said as he ruffled his black curly hair.


	66. Chapter 66

Rating: PG

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to post again…my muse went on hiatus and just came back. I have plenty of ideas for the nest parts but the next ones are well in hand. Hope you like it!

The Freedman's, Houlihan's, Winchesters, Pierce's and Father Mulcahy enjoyed lunch together. Sam and Charlie hit it off and were outside playing as soon as they finished eating. The ladies were inside getting things set up for dinner and the men folk were sitting on the deck to keep an eye on the two curly haired boys in the sandbox. Mary and Emerson were both sitting on the bench swing, reading their books; they had summer reading they needed to do.

"How is work going for you two?" Sidney asked Charles.

"Great!" Ben said first. "I love Boston and I have a fantastic soon-to-be wife and a baby on the way," he smiled.

"How's that got you feeling? Having a baby?" he asked; he knew Ben had been nervous around kids back in Korea.

"I was scared at first, but Charles here tells me that's normal. But know, I can't wait for my Little Miss to come into the world," he smiled.

"Sounds like you're doing well then," Sidney smiled. He was glad that Hawkeye was doing so well. He knew that he would heal from his experiences and he had.

"And how about you?" he asked Charles, "seems that you've had a lot of changes since you left Korea."

"Well, I got back from the war and had a letter from my former love, Charlotte and that changed my life," he said quietly.

"She was there mother, wasn't she?"

"Yes. I met her back when I was 18 years old. She had Emerson in 1938 and Mary came along in '42. Charlie was born in '51."

"You weren't married though, were you?" he asked. He was pretty sure that Charles hadn't been married.

"No," he said in a small voice. "Charlotte and I were only together the summer before she had Emerson," he explained.

"Were did the other two come from?" he asked with a furrowed brow. He figured that Charles would soon tell him that it wasn't any of his business but he was fascinated by this other side of Charles.

"Charlotte came and told me that she was pregnant. She didn't ask for marriage and I wasn't in a position to offer it so I offered to support her financially which she accepted. She sent me pictures of Emerson and by the time she was three or four, I realised that I had to meet her. So one day, I got into the car, drove to her apartment and spent the day and the night and well Mary came of that," he blushed.

"He's a veritable one-hit wonder," Ben teased.

"And Charlie would have been born just after you shipped out," Sidney guessed.

"Nine months, 2 days to be exact."


	67. Chapter 67

Rating: PG

A/N: Seems like the old muse is back in town. Keep reviewing!

After the conversation on the deck, Charles, Ben, Sidney, Sherm and Francis took to the sand box with the boys. Alvin was tired after the flight and had taken a nap instead. Charles and Sidney were proud as punch of their respective sons and it was clear to the other men as they played with the series of Tonka trucks which Charlie had.

"So when do you need to leave to go get BJ and Klinger and company?" Sidney asked as he looked at his watch.

"Their flights come in at 2 and 2:30 so we should probably leave here at what, 1:30 or so?" Ben asked Charles.

"Which is about now, so who's coming?"

After a quick discussion, Ben and Charles were elected to be the welcoming committee for the Klinger's and the Hunnicutt's. Francis and Sidney along with Sherm and Alvin were left at home to mind Charlie and Sam and keep them out from under foot.

Charles parked the car and the two men walked into the terminal. They checked the arrival schedule and found that BJ's flight was a bit late and Max's was a bit early which had them both arriving with five minutes of each other.

"Max!" Charles exclaimed as he saw his old friend. During the last months of the war the two had become really close. While they may have been polar opposites, they became really great friends.

"Hey Charles!" Max smiled. Charles pulled Max into a hug and they slapped each others backs.

"How are you?" Charles asked.

"Great. You remember Soon-Li?" he gestured to the woman behind him.

"Of course! How are you Soon-Li?" he said as he kissed her cheek. "And this must be the new baby," he smiled.

"Hey Max!" Ben smiled.

"Hawkeye!" Ben and Max shared another hug.

"Hey Soon-Li," Hawkeye smiled. "How are you? Did you have a good flight?"

"We did, but she wasn't too sure," she smiled as she looked down to the baby in her arms.

"Fellas, this is our new baby girl Mi-suk but I call her Mimi. Isn't she and angel?" he gushed.

"She's magnificent," Charles said in all sincerity.

The baby in question looked quite a lot like her mother but her features were a bit softer. She had a head of dark hair and fortunately, her mother's nose.

"She's a real beauty," Ben added.

They collected the bags and headed over to meet BJ and Peg.

Charles and Max chatted while Ben craned his neck to look for his tall, blond friend.

After five minutes or so, Ben spied his best friend.

"BJ!" he yelled. Ben was waving at his friends; he was clearly excited to see his former tent mate.

"Hey, Hey Hawkeye!" BJ replied as he hugged his friend, "It's so good to see you!" he grinned.

"Hey Charles!" BJ said as he hugged him. "Hey Max!"

The men were all smiles with each other. "Hawkeye, Charles, Max, this is Peg," he said as he pointed to his wife. "And this little angel is Erin," he said as he scooped his daughter up out of Peg's arms.

"Hello Angel," Ben smiled and he touched her little cheek.

"Hi," she smiled back as she leaned into her father's chest.

"Your daddy has told me so much about you," Charles added with a friendly grin on his face. "You have a lovely daughter Peg," Charles said, trying to include Peg in the conversation.

"It's great to finally meet you. BJ has told me so much about all of you," she smiled.

And with that, Charles added, "Well let's get back to the house. There are a few other people back at the house who are excited to see you all."

They group walked out to Charles' car and they quickly got the bags into the trunk.

"This was the best things you ever bought," Ben said as he put the last bag into the trunk.

"Yeah, heard you have quite the large family now," BJ smiled.

"Indeed. Three already here and another two on the way," Charles smiled. "Between 5 children and several sport teams, we needed the extra space," he explained to BJ.

"Have busy kids, do you?" BJ asked. He never heard Charles talk about his kids.

"They both swim, play volleyball and do track and field. My oldest, Emerson, also plays basketball. Once word gets out that you have a station wagon, it's invariably full with every game and sporting event," he smiled.

They drove to Charles and Margaret's to meet up with the rest of the crew had already arrived.


	68. Chapter 68

Rating: PG

A/N: My Muse is back in town! Keep the reviews coming…it's the only way I know to keep going! BTW, I had to fiddle with how old Emerson was when Mary was born. I originally said that he came over on her forth birthday but it needs to have been her third to make everything work out.

The ride back to the Winchester/ Pierce houses was quite pleasant. Charles, Ben, BJ, and Max caught each other with the current events in their respective lives. When they pulled up, Sherman and Sidney came out onto the porch. More hugs were exchanged. Peg and Soon-Li stayed to chat with the rest of the women and the men folk wandered back out onto Charles' deck. Erin and Mimi went with their respective fathers to give their mothers a break.

"Daddy!" Charlie exclaimed as he hopped out of the sandbox and ran over to hug is father.

"So is this your little boy?" BJ asked as Charlie latched onto his father's leg.

"Indeed it is. Charlie, these are the Klinger's and the Hunnicutt's," he said as he introduced the boy to his friends.

"Hi!" he exclaimed. "What's your name?" he asked as he looked at Erin.

"I'm Erin," she said in a small voice.

"You wanna come play in the sandbox with me and Sam?" he asked.

"Can I Daddy?" she asked with her big eyes.

"Of course," BJ smiled.

Charlie took Erin's hand and they walked towards the sandbox.

"He's the spit of you," BJ said as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"He is at that," Charles agreed.

"How old is he?" BJ asked.

"He was three this past May; he's quite tall for his age," Charles said as he handed a beer to BJ from the cooler on the deck.

"I'll say; he's not much older than Erin," BJ said as he popped his beer open. "So, you have three kids and we never knew?"

"Might as well tell the whole story and get it over with," Ben said as he sat down next to BJ.

"Well, Charlotte, that's their mother, and I were involved back when I was 18. Charlotte got pregnant and had Emerson. We kept in touch, she sent me pictures and letters. By the time she was three, I needed to see her so I went over to Charlotte's apartment. We spent the day together and Mary was born nine months later," he blushed. "I went to visit just before I shipped out to go to Korea and Charlie was born when I was over seas," he explained. "Their mother died the day I came back to the States and I've had the care of those three since."

"You like being a father?" Max asked. He had a sleeping Mimi in his arms and was quite content.

"I like being a father but I love being a Dad," he smiled as he hugged Charlie a bit closer.

"So where are the girls?" Ben asked as he looked around the yard. Charlie, Sam and Erin were in the sandbox but the girls were nowhere to be seen.

"Mary went in to do some school work and Emerson went off with some friends not too long ago. She said she would be back for dinner," Sidney said.

"Did she say where she was going?" Charles asked.

"No. She took her bike and went with her friends," Sidney said as he sipped his drink.

"On her bike?" Ben and Charles exclaimed.

"What's the problem with her on a bike?" Sidney asked somewhat confused.

"She broke her arm yesterday," Ben said as he rubbed his face.

"I cannot believe she would do something like that," Charles said as he closed his eyes and leaned back.

"That girl's got chutzpah," Sidney laughed.

"You have no idea," Charles groaned.


	69. Chapter 69

Rating: PG

A/N: Another chapter for today! I decided to make Charles' birthday in April. Pretty sure we never found out when it was in the show.

While the men were sitting on the back deck sipping their beer and minding the four youngest children, the women were chatting in the kitchen. Margaret, Honoria, Mildred, Peg, Sadie and Soon-Li were sitting around the Winchester's kitchen table sipping lemonade owing to the fact that three of the six were pregnant.

"So when are you all due?" Sadie Freedman asked Margaret, Honoria, and Peg.

"Well, I'm due in January," Peg started. At five months pregnant, she was the smallest of the three.

"I'm d-due in November," the bride-to-be smiled.

"And these two are slated to make their appearance in the next month or so," Margaret said wearily. She was now at the point that she was extremely uncomfortable and was honestly looking forward to labour and delivery.

"Twins?" Peg exclaimed, "You must be delighted, Charles as well."

"He is. We are both excited," she said as she rubbed her back. "They will make number four and five."

"E-end of the l-line?" Honoria teased.

"We shall see. If it's twin girls, Charles will probably want to try for another boy."

"Six kids?" Sadie said somewhat surprised.

"It's not like we can't afford them," Margaret said with a sly grin.

"T-that's true," Honoria added.

They continued to make salads and sweets for dinner. They were going to get the guys to bar-b-q meat with the understanding that the women would make everything else.

"How did you and BJ get on once he got back from Korea?" Margaret asked.

"It was hard," she said honestly. "I was so used to doing everything on my own that it took some getting used to having him back. I wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, that's for sure. He was changed and I had to get to know this new man who looked just like my husband but was different. It took a while for Erin to warm up to him as well which was really hard for BJ. How about you, Sadie?"

"Sam was so about a year old when Sidney got drafted so we had that period of adjustment too but it was the opposite; he went to Sidney for everything and Sidney never said no to anything he asked for. Sidney was a bit changed; I think because he's a psychiatrist he might be better to, I don't know, compartmentalise his feelings. It was a bit of a challenge to find ourselves again, took a few months but it's back to normal now. What about you Mildred?"

"Well, you need to remember that I've been with that old warhorse since World War I; this is my third war. I've been on my own for probably half of our marriage so we've both been trying to find a path together. It's been hard work but my old boy is worth it," the old woman smiled. "Jane, are you and Alvin back together? I saw that kiss he gave you on the way upstairs," she teased.

"After forty years together and a year apart, I found I wanted to be with him. So here we are, back together and I'm pleased to say that things are wonderful, for the most part. Sure, we need to work on a few things but we both are willing to make the effort," she said as she looked at the other women. She knew that these five women understood exactly what she went through.

"Alright Honoria, I'm going to be nosey. How did you and Hawkeye get together?" Peg asked. "From the stories that BJ tells me, he was quite the Casanova in Korea."

"W-we met on N-new Years Eve," she said. "I f-fell for him after d-dating him for a f-few weeks," she blushed, knowing full well what the next question would be.

"How did your family take the news of the…growing family?"

"S-shocked; they w-were furious r-really. But B-ben was wonderful; we're g-getting married now b-because we want to, n-not just because the b-baby is coming," she said with a proud smile. For some reason, she knew that these women wouldn't judge her; she was right. The subject turned back to Margaret and her stepchildren.

"Maggie, how are things with the children," her mother asked.

"Honestly, things have been great with the three of them. Mary and I had a few problems in the beginning but we've turned a leave since Mother's Day," she said as she mixed another pitcher of lemonade. "I love being Mommy to those three kids."

"When did Charles get the children?" Sadie asked as she took the pitcher from Margaret.

"A year ago this past July. He knew about the girls the whole time but Charlie was his coming home surprise," she said as she sat back down.

"How old was he when they were born?" Mildred asked.

"He was 19 when Emerson was born and just shy of his 23rd birthday when Mary was born. Charlie was born when Charles was 32 and he turned 35 back in April," Margaret recounted.

"Do you two have any names picked out?" Jane asked.

"Well, that's a bit of a funny story. When we told the kids that we are having a baby, Charlie promptly told us that it wasn't a baby, that it was Tim AND Sophia. We've talked about it and we've decided on Timothy Alvin for a boy and Sophia Jane for a girl," she said as she turned towards he mother.

"I'm honoured," Janie said as she got up and hugged her daughter.

"And what if it's two girls or two boys?" Sadie asked.

"We will cross that bridge if and when we come to it."


	70. Chapter 70

Rating: PG (Emerson gets cussy, again)

A/N: Yet another…The prodigal daughter returns

Sidney, Charles and BJ ended up in the sandbox with their respective children. Francis, Ben, Daniel and Sherm were sitting on the deck chewing the fat. Daniel had arrived about 30 minutes before. Honoria and Peg were taking a nap and Mildred was putting the finishing touches on dinner with Sadie's help. Margaret, Jane and Alvin had gone to the airport to get her sister and her family.

Charles and Honoria's parents were due to come to dinner as well and it was on the deck that they found them.

"Hi Granny!" Charlie yelled when he saw his beloved grandmother.

"Hello Charlie," the older woman smiled as she picked him up.

"Hello Dad," Charles said as he went to greet his parents. "Mary!" he called to his middle child who was inside with Sadie and Mildred. "Your grandparents are here."

She obediently went out on to the deck and said hello to her grandparents. Cecilia went back into the house with her and Charles Sr. joined the rest of the men on the deck.

"Where's Emerson?" he asked as he sat down and accepted the beer which Ben handed him.

"That is a very good question. She went out on her bike a few hours ago and has yet to come back," Ben explained. "Now normally this wouldn't be problem but Emerson had a bike accident yesterday and is sporting a cast on her right arm which I put on last night. She also has 7 stitches in her head as well which I also put in."

"Pure stubbornness," Sherman teased.

"Gee, I wonder where she gets that from," Ben teased.

Margaret, Alvin, Jane, Janie and her family pulled into the yard at 5:30 and there was still no sign of Emerson.

"Hello," Charles said as he greeted his in-laws. "Did you happen to see Emerson in your travels by some miracle of miracles?"

"We did. She was five blocks away and should be here in about three minutes," Margaret said as she kissed her husband. They made quick work of the bags and Charles was standing in the driveway with Ben, Sidney and BJ when she pulled in.

"Hey Daddy," she said with her biggest smile, trying to butter him up.

"Emerson Violet Winchester, don't you dare try to pull one of those Daddy-dearest tricks on me," he said angrily. "What ever possessed you to do such a thing?" he demanded.

"I just went out for a bike ride," she said calmly.

"Emerson, you have a broken arm honey," Ben said trying to diffuse the situation. "You could have hurt yourself," he said as he touched her head, checking her stitches in the process.

"You two worry like a pair of old women," she chided. "I'm alright; I had t get back on a bike sooner or later," she said as she parked her sister's bike in the garage. "Right, Uncle Sidney?" she said looking to the smallest of the men in front of her. "Needed to get over the fear," she said as she turned and walked towards the house.

"She's right you know," Sidney said as he turned towards Ben, Charles and BJ. "No different than going back to the fox hole right away."

"She is SO stubborn," Charles said in utter frustration.

"Well at least she comes by it honestly," BJ smiled. "She's a Winchester through and through."

"She is at that," Charles smiled as he shook his head.


	71. Chapter 71

Rating: PG

A/N: The next three chapters or so were really hard to write. There are going to be some more intense themes in them as well; a few twists for all those who are reading. Hope you like them.

Emerson was spared further reprimand from her father; dinner was ready. Charles was still upset with his daughter but after living with her for a year, he knew he had to pick his battles.

Charles, Ben and Sidney followed her into where everyone was getting ready to eat dinner. Emerson saw Charlie and Sam struggling to reach things and immediately went over to assist.

"She's more like a mother to him than a sister," Sidney remarked. "What were the circumstances surrounding their mother's death? Was it a prolonged illness?"

"She had leukemia; Mary told my father that, but to be perfectly honest, I've never asked," Charles replied.

"Might be worth asking the question; it might explain a bit more," Ben pointed out.

"Indeed."

Everyone thoroughly enjoyed dinner; the communal effort was praised by all.

After dinner, there was a bit of a split in activities. Margaret, Peg, Soon-Li and Honoria all went to bed; pregnancy and new motherhood took its toll. Mimi went with her mother but Erin and Charlie stayed with their fathers. Margaret's sister, Janie, her husband, Peter and their daughter also went to bed; they had been travelling all day from Seattle and were quite tired.

A tent had been pitched in the backyard and Mary was going to camp out with Sam, Charlie and Erin. Owing to Emerson's broken arm, she was going to sleep inside. The kids, with Mary, were playing a rousing game of tag.

Jane, Mildred, Cecilia and Sadie were playing bridge in Charles' living room. Charles Sr. and Alvin had set up the chess set on the back deck. Sherman and the rest of the former inmates of the 4077th were playing poker on a table which had been set up in the middle of the back yard.

"So how about a little five card stud?" Ben asked as he cut the deck. It was agreed and they men started to play.

"Nothing higher than dollar ante…my wife's here and she'll kill me if she finds out," BJ said as he picked up his cards.

"Agreed; I don't want to spend my wedding night on the couch," Ben chuckled.

They men continued to play and once the sun went down, they took a pause to get the kids settled in the tent. Mary was the last to get into the tent and Charles gave her a few last minute instructions, "If you need something, come and get either me, alright?" he said as he kissed her head. "Backdoor will be unlocked."

"Alright Daddy. Love you," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," he replied as he hugged her.

Ben and Max were still sitting at the poker table; they had said goodnight to the whole lot before they went into the tent. Emerson walked over to where her father had been sitting and joined her uncles, both actual and honorary. She picked up the deck of cards and was shuffling them when Sidney, BJ, Sherman and her father came back. She got up and gave her father back is seat and promptly sat on the arm of the chair and curled into her father's shoulder. Charles put his arm around his oldest daughter and held her.

"Emerson, do you know how to play poker?" Sherman asked as he cut the deck.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she smiled from her perch.

Charles spotted Emerson some chips and she started to play. When she was up by $10 or so, the men started to engage her in conversation.

"What's your favourite subject in school?" Max asked.

"I don't really have one," she said as she drew 3 cards. "My least favourite is art because I stink at drawing and painting."

"So you do well in all of your other subjects?" BJ asked.

"I do well in all of my subjects but I have to work inordinately hard at art in order to do well," she said as she put down 50 cents in chips.

"Emerson had the highest marks in grade 10 at Girls' Latin," Charles boasted as he put down $1.

"Well done," Sherman smiled as he put down his chips.

"And what do you want to do when you grow up?" Sidney asked as he put down his chips.

"I want to be a doctor," Emerson replied as she tossed down her chips. "So other kids don't have to loose their mothers."

"You're mother died of leukemia, didn't she?" Charles finally asked.

"No. She had leukemia but she didn't die of it," she said as she drew her cards.

"What did she die of?" BJ asked.

"She had depression," she said in a small voice. "She killed herself," she said as she laid down her cards. "She swallowed half a bottle of barbiturates. Now id you will excuse me, gentlemen." And with her last statement, she got up and walked towards Ben's deck.


	72. Chapter 72

Rating: PG (Strongly- for mature themes)

A/N: The mature themes ahead. I wanted to give Emerson and Charlotte so more depth; I hope I did the theme justice.

Emerson walked quietly towards Ben's deck leaving the table of men flabbergasted in her wake.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Charles asked his friends.

"I take it you didn't know that she had depression?" Sidney asked.

"None whatsoever," Charles said, utterly shocked. He got up and walked towards his daughter.

Emerson had taken a seat on the back rail of Ben's deck. She was facing a tree and was looking out into the darkness.

"Emerson?" Charles asked as he walked up the deck and across the deck.

"Yes," she said as she wiped a tear from her face.

"May I sit?" he asked, pointing to the spot next to her.

Emerson didn't say anything to her father, she simply nodded.

"Emerson, how long did your mother suffer from depression?" came Sidney's voice from behind the pair. Emerson looked back towards Sidney and then to her father, his eyes pleading.

"I guess I better tell you the whole story," she said as she got up and walked over to the chair, and picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders before she sat down. Sidney and Charles followed her and sat down opposite her. Ben had followed his friends and brother-in-law onto his deck and perched on the rail and looked at the three. "Is ok if I stay?" he asked.

Emerson nodded and she began to speak.

"To answer Uncle Sidney's question, I guess that I noticed that Momma was different from the other mothers when I about 7 or so. A few of the other kids asked why my mother never came to pick me up from school. I thought about it and I didn't know, so I went home to ask her. It was three in the afternoon and she was in bed, crying. I asked her why she didn't come to get me, but she just turned away and she cried," Emerson said as she wiped tears from her face.

"Was she always sad?" Charles asked.

"No. She would be alright for a few weeks, then something would happen and she would cry and stay in bed for a few weeks. Then, she would get better and it would start all over again," she explained in a small voice. "When she was really bad, I would take care of Mary and when Charlie too, when he came along."

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" Charles asked as he touched Emerson's face.

"She was scared that you would come and take us away from her," she said as her tears started again. "Her family took us once, for a year. They put her in a hospital where she could 'get better', she said using air quotes to prove her point. "My grandparents didn't want us so we were sent to live in Maine for a year. First we stayed with an aunt and uncle and about 8 months later, another aunt and uncle."

"What kind of treatment did she receive?" Sidney asked.

"She never said; but she would wake up screaming for people to leave her alone sometimes, to stop hurting her."

"When was this?" Ben asked.

"I was 11," she said. "Mary would have been 7," she said as the tears started again.

"You must have been scared when they took you away," Sidney said. "Was it upsetting to you?"

"I understood that something was wrong with Momma and so did Mary; our grandparents said she would get better so it was upsetting but we both knew it was for the best for everyone."

"How were you treated by your family?" Sidney probed; his gut was telling him that there was more to what Emerson was saying.

"My Uncle Jim and Aunt Frannie were wonderful; they loved us like we were their own; they never had any kids and were happy to have us but we only live with them for four months," she said with a smile through her tears.

"And what about the first eight months?" Charles asked.

"We lived with Aunt Kate and Uncle Tom," she said in a voice which was just above a whisper. She looked a bit pale and almost scared.

"What were they like?" Sidney asked.

"They were horrible," she said. "They didn't want us."

"We're they unkind to you?" Charles asked.

"To put it mildly," she said as the tears came again. "Tom was cruel to us and Aunt Kate turned a blind eye."

"What did he do to you?" Charles asked as fear and tears brewed in his own eyes.

"He would beat me, and yell at me…he used to make me do things," she said.

"What kind of things?" Sidney asked. "You know, what ever he did, was his fault, not yours," Sidney assured.

"No one believed me," she said as the tears poured down her cheeks, "I told Aunt Kate but she said I was lying, that Tom would never do something like that…"

"Emerson, did your uncle molest you?" Sidney asked.

"Yes, he did. He got caught because…" she started, "because I got pregnant and had a miscarriage."

"Oh Emerson," Charles said as he pulled her into a hug. Tears poured down his face and he hugged his daughter hard. Ben wiped his own tears; only Sidney was able to maintain his composure during this confession.

"I knew what he did but I really didn't understand what was happening to me. I was really scared and it hurt so much," she said with her head on her father's chest. "That's why I mother Charlie so much. My baby would have been a year older than him."


	73. Chapter 73

Rating: PG (Again, with strong themes)

A/N: The second last of the angst chapters for a while. Shout out to sand n sable for all the great feedback!

Charles sat and held his daughter for a few minutes as the both cried; Sidney simply gave the two some space. Ben went into the house to get some tissues for the pair and for him-self as well.

"This was my entire fault," Charles said as he put his head on Emerson's.

"Hey, look at me," she said as she put her finger under his chin to move his head so they were eye to eye. "What happened to me wasn't my fault, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't Momma's fault; it was Tom's fault, you got that?" she said with absolute conviction.

"But Emerson, if I..." he started.

"No," she said, cutting him off. "Don't play that game. It's in the past. I can't change it, you can't, and nobody can. It's over and done with; I've made my peace with it and I've moved on; I've let the wound heal. It scarred but I'm ok," she said with a bear hug. "You know the expression whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger? Well guess what? That made me stronger."

"Did your mother know?" Charles asked as he wiped his tears on the back of his hand.

"No, she didn't. She felt guilty enough about not being with us for the year; this would have pushed her over the edge."

"What about Mary?" Ben asked.

Fear spread over Charles features and his stomach dropped.

"He never put a hand on her. He called her every name in the calendar but I told him if he ever touched her, I'd slit his throat so he stayed away. She doesn't know what exactly he did to me and she doesn't know the truth about Momma and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why?" It was Sidney's turn to be inquisitive.

"Because even when Momma was at the lowest of the lowest points, she always had time to tell Mary stories. Some of her favourite childhood memories are of being tucked in bed with Momma, reading and telling stories and I don't want to ruin that for her; it doesn't serve a purpose. I have the note that explains why she did what she did. She was dying and she knew it. She wanted to go on her own terms and on some level, I understand that. And as for the other, I don't want her to feel guilty or anything. Do I have your word?" she asked all three.

"Doctor/patient confidentiality as far as I'm concerned," Sidney said and Ben nodded.

"You can tell Mom and Granny and Granddad, and Auntie Ria too, Dad, just make sure they know not to say anything to Mary, alright?"

Charles was speechless; he simply nodded.

"Now, if I'm correct, you're going to need some time with Sidney to talk about this; I'm going to play poker," she said as she stood up. She gave her dad a hug. "Thanks for listening Uncle Sid," she smiled as she gave him a half hug.

"You are one if not the bravest person I have ever met," he said in all sincerity. She smiled at the curly haired man

"Thanks Uncle Hawk. Keep an eye on him, ok?" she said as she jerked her head in her father's direction.

"Emerson, what happened to Tom?" Sidney asked as she was going down the steps.

"He's dead. He was out setting lobster traps with his two brothers-in-law, Momma's brothers, and his coat got caught on a trap. He was pulled over and drowned before they could get him out of the water. I believe the Hindus call that Karma."


	74. Chapter 74

Rating: Strong PG (Charles gets cussy this time)

A/N: This is the last of the angst for the moment. Hope you enjoy!

Emerson walked back over to the poker game and took her spot and resumed her game. BJ, Max and Sherman didn't say anything taking the hint that she didn't really want to talk about it anymore that night.

Charles, Ben and Sidney on the other hand, sat on Ben's deck in utter shock.

"How in the hell does a man do that to a little girl?" Ben asked to no one in particular.

"I could give you a lot of psychological double talk about pedophiles but the honest answer is I don't know," Sidney said honestly. "But I can say this that is one hell of a strong kid Charles."

He tallest of the three was still silent.

"How does all this make you feel Charles?" Ben asked.

"I have no idea," he said, still in shock. "I left my children with an emotionally unstable parent for most of their lives. My daughters were abused by a monster and I didn't do a goddamn thing to protect them from that," he said as he gritted his teeth.

"Charles, it's not like you knew what was going on and did nothing," Ben tried to reason. "If you would have known, you would have been in there like a shot and taken care of your children; you would have protected them."

"Charles, do you feel guilty about not being around when they were growing up?" Sidney asked, trying to help his friend hash out his feelings.

"Yes. I was such a coward; I should have insisted that Charlotte marry me when she got pregnant with Emerson. I could have prevented all of that," he said as tears started to well up again in his eyes.

"Charles be reasonable, you have no way of knowing how things would have happened. Emerson was right; it does not good playing the 'What if?' game," Sidney said. "I've talked with your kids, spent time with them. Even though their mother was unwell, they are well adjusted, fantastic kids and you want to know why? They may not have had stability in their lives, they had and have love. They have family who have taken care of them all their lives. Take Charlie for example, as far as he's concerned, he was born when you were a soldier fighting in the war. His mother showed him pictures of you, talked about you and made sure he knew that you love him. When you came back into his life, it was no different than the situation with BJ and me."

"He's got you there Charles; Charlie's no different than thousands of other kids who had their dad's go away because of war," Ben tried to emphasize.

"And what about the girls?" he said in a tone that was a cross between a demand and a plea, "What about my baby girls?"

"Mary strikes me as the sweet natured type who forgives and forgets easily, am I right?" Sidney asked looking from Ben to Charles.

"She's a lot like Honoria," Ben smiled. "She's so sweet and kind to everyone."

"She got canned last year at school for pushing a girl who was teasing another for wearing braces on her legs," Charles added.

"You don't get a kid like that if they've had a lousy life," Sidney asserted. "That kind of empathy shows that she is a kind, well adjusted and confident young lady."

"And what about Emerson?" he added in a small voice.

"That kid has a stubborn streak a mile wide and would get over something just to prove that she could. She is smart, caring, and considerate of others, has tremendous maturity for her age and has a confidence in her own ability that she will shine because she knows she can do it. I see so much of you in her that I know she will be ok. And she's not afraid to call bullshit when she sees it. Am I right?"

"That's Emerson to a T, Charles and you know it," Ben smiled for the first time since he walked onto the deck.

"And you know what else those kids have? Family and unconditional love. You have a close relationship with each of those kids and I've only been around them to see that for 10 hours. They know they can trust you and count on you to be there for them no matter what. Charles, at the end of the day, your kids have exactly what they need to be emotionally healthy individuals. Yes, they had a hard go of it, but we all have challenges we need to overcome and you and the rest of their family both blood and the rest of us to help them get over the stumbling blocks."

"Thank you Sidney," Charles said as he wiped the rest of his tears.

"But here's the kicker; they've had time to get used to everything thing and you haven't. You ARE going to have talk about your feelings be it with Margaret, Emerson, Ben, or me. If you ever need to talk, I am only a phone call away, alright?" He said emphatically. "Don't let this bog you down; you need to be able to move forward. You owe yourself that, but your family as well. After everything we've been through together, we won't let you down."

"Yeah Charles, we're family," Ben added.

"Thank you," he said with a nod. "Now let's go back and see how much money my daughter has won."

The three men left the deck and padded back across the yard to the card table and for the first time in probably his adult life, Charles Emerson Winchester III had a support network which was bigger than two.


	75. Chapter 75

Rating: PG

A/N: One more chapter before the reception! Ben and Charles needed a bit of fun before the nuptials! This chapter is super long but there was no way to break it up. Enjoy!

The trio walked back to where the group was playing poker, tears having been wiped away. Emerson stood up and sat on the arm of her father Adirondack chair.

"How much has my daughter taken you for?" Charles asked as he sat down.

"Your card shark has taken us for 75 bucks," Sherman said with a cigar in his mouth.

"Gentlemen, we've been over this; don't think of it as loosing, think of it as contributing to my college fund," Emerson said as she laid down her cards. "I believe that is called a Royal flush," she grinned. The other men groaned as they threw down their cards.

"Thank you for your generous contributions," she said as she raked in her winnings.

"What are you fellas up to?" Daniel Pierce said as he, Charles Sr. and Alvin walked onto the grass.

"Well, Miss Winchester is taking us to the cleaners," Francis said. "But from what I understand, it's in the name of a good cause."

"And what pray tell is that?" Charles Sr. asked with a smile.

"College fund," he replied.

"That's provided I don't get a scholarship," Emerson added.

"Keep bringing in those state championship titles and you'll get something," Ben said as he sat down.

"Or you know, an academic scholarship," Emerson added.

"Well if we may have your attention, then" Charles Sr. started. "We fathers have been talking and have a suggestion of something to do tomorrow," he started. "It's supposed to be a hot, sunny day tomorrow so how would you men like to take the boat out and go fishing?"

"Really?" Emerson exclaimed excitedly.

"The men, my dear," Charles Sr. said gently. "The ladies have plans do do some shopping."

Emerson shot her father and uncle a pleading look.

"If the ladies are going shopping, then why don't we take the kids with us?" Ben offered. "Keep them out from underfoot and give them a bit of a break?"

"And me!" Emerson begged.

"You don't want to go shopping?" Charles Sr. asked with a frown; his own daughter loved shopping as a teenager.

"Gee, let's think about that shall we? Spending a day being drug from store to store, making polite conversation with every old biddy we meet or spending a day with my dad, grandfathers and uncles on a boat, in the fresh air and sunshine...let me think," she said in mock reflection. "Plus, I can help keep an eye on the little kids," she offered.

"It sounds like we have the makings of a wonderful day!" Sherman exclaimed.

Thursday morning dawned bright and sunny, as promised. Emerson, ever used to getting up early, made breakfast for the little kids and spearheaded getting them ready for the day. By the time the adults came downstairs, she and Mary were in the process of packing the cooler with sandwiches and fruit and the kids were playing in the backyard.

"Morning Mom," she said as Margaret appeared. She slept like a log and had no idea of what was going on.

"What's all this?" she asked as Mildred followed behind her.

"Sherm said they're going fishing," she said helpfully.

"We're in charge of making lunch," Mary added.

"Are the little kids going with you?" she asked.

"Yup, so you ladies have the day to yourselves," Emerson smiled.

Emerson and Mary made quick work of the rest of food ready for the day. Ben, BJ, Sidney, Max, Francis and Daniel wondered over as Charles was finishing his coffee and cereal.

"We ready to go?" Ben asked. He was dressed in a pair of shorts, flip flops, a faded t-shirt, his cowboy hat and sun glasses. The other men were similarly dressed.

"Dad called, he's going to stop and get some drinks but he should be here in 20 minutes or so," Charles said got ups to wash his cereal bowl.

"Daddy, have you seen the first aid kit?" Emerson yelled from front door.

"We don't need a first aid kit," Ben said in a deep voice. "We are men!"

"Mom, have you seen the first aid kit?" she called; Emerson was far less confident.

"Aren't you being a bit of a mother hen?" BJ asked.

"Tell you what, you can all say 'I told you so' when we get back and the kit's unused, alright?"

Charles Sr. arrived right on time with two coolers of beverages.

"That one is for the kids and that one is for the Fathers," he said with a wink.

They men made quick work of getting the car loaded and were soon off, leaving the women with no kids or husbands which had smiles on all of their faces. It was a short drive to the yacht club where Charles Sr. had his boat moored. The got all of the gear and provisions onto the boat and were soon on the open water.

"There's an excellent spot, not far from here," Charles Sr. explained as he steered the boat out of Boston Harbour. Within an hour they arrived at the prescribed spot. They dropped anchor and got the fishing gear out.

"Have you boys ever done any deep sea fishing?" Daniel asked as he baited his line.

"I have," BJ replied.

"Me too. When I was stationed in Guam in WWII; after the Japanese surrendered we borrowed a boat and went for a day. Didn't catch much though," Sherman added. "What about you, Max, Francis?"

"Not me," Francis replied.

"I went out once with an uncle of Soon-Li's in Korea but we were fishing with nets. Traditional I guess."

"Hey Sidney, you ever do any fishing?" Ben said as he put his line in the water.

"Where would I go fishing? I'm a nice Jewish boy from New York. Fish came from the market on Canal Street," he said as he examined his line. "I'm gonna need some help with this."

"Here, like this," Emerson said as she showed him using her rod and line.

"Where did you learn that?" Ben asked as he peered over his friends shoulder. "That's perfect."

"When we lived in Maine, our Uncle Jim took us out all the time. He most did lobster but we would take the rods out sometimes. He used to takes us to the rivers and lakes as well. Just like that Uncle Sidney," she praised.

"Where's Mary and the little ones?" Charles asked as he came over to where they were seated.

"Mary hasn't found her sea legs yet so she's down in the cabin playing with the little ones," Charles Sr. said as he came up from the cabin.

"Where in Maine did you live?" Daniel asked as he cast his line.

"Bliss Bay, not far from..." she said absently.

"Crabapple Cove," Ben, Daniel and Emerson said in unison.

"Who were you staying with?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Our uncle Jim O'Brien and our aunt Frannie and our mom's sister, Kate Flynn and her husband Tom," she said in a neutral tone.

Daniel looked at her for a moment, "Tom died in a fishing accident didn't he? In what, winter of '49?"

"Yes, he did," she said as she turned back to her rod.

"They called you Emma, didn't they?" he added with a final note. "Mary and Emma, their nieces from Boston. Their mother was sick and couldn't care for them. You stayed for a year or so."

"That's us. But no one calls me Emma anymore."

The continued to fish in companionable silence; "Someone tell a funny story about Korea," Emerson said as she finally broke the silence, "If such a thing exists."

"Well given that it is the eve of a wedding," BJ started with a gleam in his eye, "I think I have one which would be fitting."

"What happened?" Emerson asked eagerly, sensing that this would be good.

"You know that Margaret was married before right?" BJ asked.

"Yeah, Dad told me. She wasn't married to YOU was she?" she teased.

"Ha-ha...no she was married to a guy named Lt. Col. Donald Penobscott and he came out to camp to marry her there," BJ started. "Your Uncle Hawkeye and I thought it would be fitting to throw him a stag party."

"I should have known you two were up to no good," Sherman added with a chuckle.

"Anyhow, we got suitably, well..."

"Drunk?" Emerson added helpfully.

"Yes," BJ continued, " so your Uncle Hawkeye..."

"Naw naw naw, it wasn't my idea, it was your idea," Hawkeye interjected.

"I had this idea to put Donald in a body cast and tell him he broke both of his legs," BJ said as he started to laugh. "So we got him casted. We got called into OR and they left before we could tell your mom that it was fake." By this time, everyone was laughing so hard, they had tears coming down their faces.

"What did Mom say when she found out?" Emerson asked as she wiped her tears.

"We wired the hotel and got the message to them. When we got back, your Mom short sheeted us into our bunks one night and then had them announce an air raid," Ben laughed hysterically.

The whole group broke out into tears of laughter again. They continued to tell stories until lunch time when Ben and BJ went down below to get the kids and food.

"Charles, may I speak to you for a second?" Daniel asked.

"Of course," he replied. The two men walked towards the stern of the boat and leaned against the railing.

"You know that happened to Emerson, don't you?" Charles asked.

"Yes. I was working in the ER in Spruce Harbour the night they brought her in. I'm the one who called the authorities on Tom Flynn," he said.

"Daniel, what kind of condition was she in when they brought her in? I need to know," Charles pleaded.

"She had been beaten, that much was clear. Black eye, bushes on her face, neck, arms and legs. She was…bleeding...but it took us a few minutes to figure that one out. We sent her down to Portland when we discovered that she would need a gynaecologist. She was crying so hard; she was in so much pain. Tom kept yelling that she was lying and such so the police were called. One of the nurses checked Mary and she was fine," he said in a small voice. "I will remember how that little girl looked that night for the rest of my life; not something you see every day."

"Were charges ever filed?" Charles asked.

"Yes but Tom drowned before they could bring him to trial," Daniel said in a neutral tone.

"Was it an accidental death?" Charles asked.

"The authorities deemed that Thomas Flynn drowned while fishing."

"But was it an accident?"

"He was fishing with Jim, Patty and Colin O'Brien, Charlotte's older brothers...I really couldn't hazard a guess," the older man concluded.


	76. Chapter 76

Rating: PG

A/N: It's Charles and Margaret's reception and Ben and Honoria's wedding day so there will be multiple parts and high jinks galore!

The men and kids came home just before supper laden with freshly caught fish. The kids went to their respective mothers who were sitting on the deck while the men unloaded the car.

"Well I guess I know what's for dinner," Margaret teased as she kissed her husband's sun burnt nose as he carried the first cooler into the kitchen

"We caught fish Mommy!," Sam exclaimed. "I caught THREE!" he said with tremendous pride.

"I only caught two Mommy," Charlie said in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"Well I didn't catch anything," Mary said, trying to make her brother feel better.

"Emmie caught SIX," little Erin said as she held up six little fingers.

"Yeah, the kids had all the luck," Mildred said with a knowing smile as Sherman arrived on the scene. Emerson giggled knowing full well what the men had done.

"Alright kids, inside to wash up," Ben instructed. Sam, Charlie and Erin all dutifully toddled after their honorary uncle.

"What did they do?" Peg asked Emerson.

"They would wait until they got a bite and hand the rod over to one of the little kids," she smiled as she sat down. "Who wants to help me gut the fish?"

Dinner was a success; the little kids watch in fascination as the fish were gutted and cooked on the bar-b-q. After dinner, Charlie and Sam shared their bath with Sadie supervising; Erin was in Mary's charge which gave the tired Peg a bit of a break.

"She's so helpful," Peg said to Margaret as she sat down. Margaret was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"She is," Margaret said as she rubbed her lower back. "When Charlie, Charles and Emerson had the chicken pox a few weeks ago, she was a great help. It's part of her nature; she likes to help and she's so sweet and kind."

"Margaret, are they sure it's only twin?" Mildred asked as she sat down with the younger women.

"At this point, I don't care if it's half a platoon; they just need to come out!"

That night, the men played poker in the back yard after the ladies had retired for the evening.

"Where's the card shark?" Max asked as Charles as he started to deal.

Charles smiled, "She was tired. It's not a great surprise; she only broke her arm on Tuesday. She hasn't been sleeping well."

"Did you give her anything to help her sleep?" BJ asked.

"She wouldn't take it," Charles said as he looked at his cards.

"Why is she so stubborn about anything to do with her health?" Ben asked.

"It comes from when she had polio as a child; everything was done to her without an explanation and she once had a bad reaction to ether so she tends to only accept things which she knows won't harm her; she needs to have that control. In this case, it won't harm her so it's not worth the fight which would invariably follow," he said as he tossed down his chips.

They played poker until the small hours of the morning. When they finally got out of bed, the women were buzzing around the two houses.

"Boys," Jane called. "We're off to the beauty parlour. You're in charge of the kids!" The men were dotted around the deck playing cards with each other. "We'll be back in a few hours. Emerson and Mary are coming with us so you're on your own with the kids."

"We've got things under control here dear," Alvin said but without looking up.

"Yes Jane, everything will be fine," Charles said as he looked up at her.

"Well, I would be slightly more convinced if you got Charlie out of that tree," she said as she pointed to the little boy who was demonstrating for Sam and Erin.

"CHARLES EMERSON WINCHESTER IV!" Charles bellowed. Jane could not help but giggle as she left the scene.

"Are t-they sorted?" Honoria asked as Jane got into the car.

"If they haven't made a trip to the hospital by the time we get back, it will be a miracle."


	77. Chapter 77

Rating: PG (one bad word)

A/N: Three kids and a pack of men...gee, I wonder what could go wrong?

After getting Charlie out of the tree, it became clear that some organized form of activity was needed.

"Why don't we go to the park?" Charles asked the other men.

"Can we take a football?" Charlie asked with bright, excited eyes.

"Hey, that would be fun, a little touch football to pass the morning," BJ said, nearly as excited as Charlie.

So with that, the group set out for the park. Erin was carried on her father's shoulders and Charlie and Sam shared Charlie's tricycle on the short trip to the park.

Once they arrived, they quickly divided into two teams which were a mix of the old and the young. As the game continued, BJ and Hawkeye, who were on different teams, became more competitive.

"And another block by Hunnicutt!" BJ exclaimed as he blocked the ball which Alvin had been trying to throw to Ben.

"Alright, huddle!" Ben declared. They quickly assembled and Ben started his speech. "They are creaming us! We need to mount a better offense so here's what were going to do. Alvin, pass a flee-flicker to Sidney and then throw it long and I'll run it in for the touch down, alright?"

With the plan in place, they assumed their positions. Alvin caught the ball from Sherman and passed it off to Sidney who passed it back. Alvin pulled back and shot the ball to Ben who was already running down the field.

Unfortunately, Ben was not looking where he was going and collided with Charles who was going in to tag him. Ben flipped over Charles' leg, hitting his face on the taller man's knee and fell forward, landing hard on his ankle.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Ben as he landed in a heap on the ground.

"Ben, are you ok?" Charles asked in fear as he saw the blood pouring out of his soon-to-be brother-in-law's nose.

"SHIT!" Ben yelled as he held his face. "SHITSHITSHIT!"

"Let me see," Daniel said as he ran over to his son. He inspected the bloody nose but didn't see the tell tale bruising under his eyes.

"I don't think it's broken; let's get him home," the older man said.

Charles helped him up but Ben immediately crumpled to the ground with an agonized groan.

"Ankle?" Sherman asked as he started to examine it.

"Right one," Ben said with gritted teeth.

Sherman gently probed it which elicited more profanity from Ben.

"Could be broken; better get him to the hospital to get it checked."

"Honoria is going to MURDER me," Charles said, looking upward as he rubbed his face.


	78. Chapter 78

Rating: PG

A/N: Another chapter... the muse is on a roll!

Between BJ and Charles, they were able to get Ben home. BJ, Charles and Daniel took Ben to the hospital; the rest of the men were under strict instructions not to say anything until Ben got home, just in case it turned out to be nothing.

"Fat chance of that," Max said to Francis in a small voice.

It was a mercifully short ride to the hospital; it was only 10 am so rush hour traffic was over. Charles parked in the spot reserved for doctors which was empty and he quickly went and got Ben a wheelchair.

"Let's get him inside," Charles said in an extremely concerned voice.

"Oh dear!" Rebecca Smith exclaimed when she saw two of her favourite doctors. "What happened to you?"

"Dr. Winchester hit me," he said in a pouty voice.

Nurse Smith glared at Charles, "Is that true?"

"It was an accident," he pleaded. "We were playing touch football and I went into tag him and he tripped over my leg."

"Exam three is open, you can put him there. I'll get the paperwork and call down to radiology," she said as she shook her head with a smile on her face.

They got Ben into the exam room and up onto the exam table. Once he was lying down, Daniel cleaned up his face.

"What do you think Charles? BJ" he asked. "I don't think it's broken."

"I think you're right," Charles said as he probed Ben's face. "We'll x-ray it, just to be safe."

"This ankle's another story," BJ said. He had removed Ben's sneaker and his ankle was swollen to twice its normal size. "I'd be shocked if it wasn't broken."

Charles peaked down and the obviously damaged limb and looked back at Ben.

"Maybe it's just a bad sprain," he said hopefully.

Nurse Smith arrived with the promised paper work and Daniel stayed behind to fill it out while Charles and BJ took him down to radiology.

"What happened to you?" Peter Sullivan, the radiologist, said as he was wheeled in.

"Football injuries," he said.

"We need his face and lower right leg done," Charles said as he helped him up to the table.

"Isn't he getting married today?" the red headed doctor asked.

"Tomorrow," BJ answered.

Dr. Sullivan quickly took the pictures and Ben was sent back up to the ER.

"I'll bring these up as soon as they're ready; twenty minutes tops," he called as the trio left radiology.

When they got back up to the room, BJ tried to make the best of the situation.

"At least you don't have a lot of bruising on your face," he said as he put the brake on the chair.

"Honoria is going to be so upset," Ben said sadly. "I ruined her wedding day."

"Are you still planning on marrying her?" BJ asked.

"Of course I am," Ben said defensively.

"Well then there's no way you can ruin her wedding day," BJ replied with a smile.

"He's right you know. She won't care as long as you're there," Daniel added. "Although, she may poison you, Charles," Daniel teased.

As promised, Dr. Sullivan appeared with Ben's x-rays with an amused look on his face.

"I hope you weren't planning on dancing this weekend," he teased.

"Is it broken?" Ben asked.

"What do you think," he said as he pointed down to his leg which was now starting to bruise. "Ankle's fine but you broke the fibula at the base," he said as he held up the x-ray for the other doctors to see. "The nose is fine but the leg is going to need to be set and casted. I called Dr. Stevenson to come down and set it."

It took about two hours to get Ben's leg set and casted; they had to try twice to get the bone to line up. He was dopy on morphine by the time it was done. Dr. Stevenson gave Charles a bottle of pain medication for Ben who was in no condition to take it.

"You three know the drill. Ice and elevate today, get him up and using crutches tomorrow. He'll need someone to stay with him; the pain medication will make him groggy."

"What about tomorrow?" Ben asked with glazed eyes. "I'm supposed to get married."

"I know; I'm coming to the wedding," he reminded. "You still can still get married just no dancing at the reception and you can only have half a glass of champagne," he smiled.

"Can't I have a full one?" Ben asked hopefully.

"And leave your pregnant wife to try and get you into bed? Half a glass Ben. I'll get Mary to watch you, just to be sure," he teased.

"Fink," Ben grumbled.

They got Ben back home which proved to be a bit of a challenge; he was still really groggy because of the morphine and would be in dire need of a nap when they got home. They put him on the couch at Charles' house and he was soon fast asleep.


	79. Chapter 79

Rating: PG

A/N: Feedback makes my day!

The ladies rolled into the drive, primed and looking lovely at 1:00. They came up onto the deck where everyone but Ben was sitting.

"Hello ladies," Sherman said. "Don't we look lovely."

"Did you boys have fun?" Margaret asked her husband.

"It was an interesting experience to be sure. Not one we're likely to forget," he said as he kissed his wife.

"Did you feed the kids?" Peg asked, noticing the three sitting in the sand box.

BJ froze; they had only got back from the hospital twenty minutes before the women and had no idea if Sam, Erin and Charlie had been fed.

"They had grill cheese sandwiches," Sidney said cheerfully.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches," BJ said with a goofy grin.

"I smell a rat," Peg said to her husband. "What happened?" she glared.

"Um, well, it's like this..."BJ started as he looked to Charles.

"There was a, um well..." Charles said, looking very guilty.

"What did you do?" Margaret demanded.

"Where's B-ben" Honoria asked, noticing her fiancé's absence.

"Ben had a little accident," Daniel said, finally choosing to join the conversation.

"What d-did you d-do?" Honoria demanded as she glared at her brother.

"We went to the park to play touch football and Alvin threw Ben a long pass and Charles blocked him," BJ said.

"He sort of fell down and hit his face," Charles said.

"He fell over Charles' leg, smacked his face off of Charles' knee and broke his leg when he landed," Sidney explained, figuring it was better to get the whole story out in the open.

"The good news is that his nose is not broken and he'll only be on crutches for a mere 4-8 weeks," Charles said optimistically.

"W-where is he?" Honoria asked, on the verge of tears.

"On the couch, sleeping off the morphine," Charles said as he looked at his sister. She quickly went inside to check on Ben.

"This better not be a joke," Margaret said to BJ and Charles, thinking back to her first wedding.

"I saw the x-ray; it's broken," Daniel reassured.

Honoria hurried into the living room and saw her fiancé's prone form.

"You p-poor dear," she said as she sat down on the coffee table. She gently brushed his hair out of his face. There was a small bruise under his eye and his leg was propped up with an ice pack on it. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips which caused him to stir.

"Hey," he said in a small voice. "You look beautiful," he smiled.

"F-flatterer," she teased. "How are you f-feeling?" she asked.

"A bit more alert than I was but still tired. It was an accident, you know, so don't be mad at Charles; he feels bad enough."

"A-alright. Are you sure you'll be up to g-getting married tomorrow?" she asked only half teasingly.

"Wild horse couldn't stop me but I won't be able to dance with you," he said sadly.

"I c-could care less we dance; I j-just want to be married to you," she smiled as she leaned down to kiss him again.

"That makes two of us," he smiled before he fell back to sleep.


	80. Chapter 80

Rating: PG

A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback! Now, on to the reception!

By the time Ben woke up, it was 4:00. He was feeling more alert but still in a bit of pain. As he sat up, Charlie came running into the living room, a look of mock terror on his face.

"Save me Uncle Hawk. She's trying to comb my hair!" he exclaimed as he put his little arms around Ben's neck.

"Who's trying to comb your hair?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Auntie Ria," he said with a frown. Charlie had, for some unknown reason, a morbid fear of having his hair cut, brushed or washed. As a result, his brown curls often looked a mess.

"You better listen to your auntie," Ben advised.

"T-their you are you little fiend," Honoria said as she finally appeared. "You're aw-wake," she said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Sore but alert," he said as he held on to Charlie who had begun to squirm. "Alright, stop moving and let your auntie comb your hair," he said in a stern voice.

Honoria quickly came over and made quick work of getting the knots and tangles of the little boy's hair. "T-there, all done," she said as she put the comb down on the table. Ben released Charlie who took off towards the kitchen and shot a final glare over his shoulder as he left the room.

"I t-think you've b-become a regular Benedict Arnold in his v-view," Honoria teased.

"What time is it?" Ben smiled.

"A l-little after four. I b-brought your shower and s-shaving things over and a n-new pair of pants which will f-fit over the cast," she said as she stood up. "In t-to the shower!" she said as she gestured for him to get up. "Do you n-need help?" she asked as she extended her hand.

"Here, let us do that," Emerson said as she and Mary appeared. The two girls managed to get him off the couch and up the stairs into the bathroom.

"There is a garbage bag and some tape in there already so you can cover your cast. I'm sure Auntie Ria can handle things from here," the older girl giggled as she and her sister left.

"Wanna wash my back?" Ben said with a leer.

"You are inc-corrigible!"

With Honoria's help, Ben was able to get showered, shaved and dressed in under 30 minutes which was quite the impressive feat.

"These are nice," he said as he pulled on the beige dress pants. Charles and Margaret's reception was not a black tie event owing to the heat of August so Ben would not be under dressed. "And they fit over the cast."

"We m-measured before we went to get them," she smiled. "I got you a b-black pair for t-tomorrow which matches your jacket," she said as she put his belt around his waist. Ben took the opportunity to kiss his fiancée soundly on the lips.

"N-no time for that," she giggled as she handed him the crutches.

"Spoil sport," he teased.

The reception was due to start at 6:00 pm so the crew loaded up into the cars and headed to Beacon Hill at 5:15. When they arrived at Charles' parent's home, Mary and Emerson were put in charge of the kids. Sarah and Mimi stayed with their respective mothers owing to their small size but Charlie, Erin and Sam had great fun playing hide and seek and tag on the lawn.

At 6: 00 on the dot, the rest of the guests started to arrive and by 7:30, everyone was seated under the marquee which had been set up on the side lawn. There were about 150 people there and Charles Sr. gave the first speech after the first course had been served.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please," the older man started. "My wife, Cecilia and I, would like to thank you all for coming and helping up celebrate the marriage of our oldest son and his lovely bride Margaret. I met Margaret Houlihan about a year ago when I walked into Massachusetts General after my granddaughter Mary had been thrown whilst riding. And there was Margaret, keeping my son calm when he was facing his first crisis with one of his children. I got the chance to talk to Margaret that day. She was kind and sensible; she obvious loved and cared about my son and more importantly, his three children. Margaret, you make my son smile, my grandchildren feel loved and Cecilia and I are proud to call you our daughter. Congratulation!" he finished as he tossed back his glass of champagne.

The second course was served and it was time for Alvin to make his speech.

"Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming this evening, it's great to see so many people who are happy for Charles and my Maggie," he said with a smile. "When Maggie told me she was resigning her commission from the army and moving to Boston I wasn't overly thrilled. She explained that she loved a man and wanted to live in a place long enough to finally have a hometown. After dragging my daughter across most of the army bases in the 48 states of this country, I could hardly blame her for wanting a home. I met Charles in Korea when I visited Maggie. He was and is a respectable man who showed great respect towards my daughter and as all of you fathers out there know, that's our number one criteria for the men who want to date our little girls. I was over the moon the day they got married because they truly love each other and together they've made a wonderful family. Not only do I have another son-in-law but I have three fantastic grandchildren as well with another two on the way. Maggie, Charles, I wish you and your family joy."

By the end of Alvin's speech, Margaret was in tears. "I love you Daddy," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Princess," he said with a smile.

Ben, as best man, was given the honour of the last speech at the reception. He had put a lot of thought into and hoped that two of his closets friends would like it.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're having a good time. Well, we all know why we're here tonight. Margaret and Charles Winchester are two of my closest friends and as of tomorrow, will be my in-laws as well. I met these two wonderful people in the darkest time of my adult life. We served together in a war zone; I've seen them at their best and their worst. I've tormented. Teased, pranked, drank, fought, danced, celebrated and mourned with these two people. I've seen them take care of an entire army camp when they were laid up with food poisoning, I've seen them work together in surgery, I've seen them comfort each other during air raids and mortar attacks, and care for each other when they've been sick. In short, I've seen these two live their wedding vows long before they actually said them and it's because of this that I know they'll be happy together. You met in a time of war but now I wish for you many years together in peace, or as close as it comes with that pack of kids you have. Salute!"

Margaret and Charles were suitably touched by all three speeches which were made that night. After Ben's speech and desert, the couple stepped out onto the dance for as foxtrot was played by the small orchestra which was set up at the far end of the marquee.

"You look lovely," Charles said as he held his wife in his arms.

"I wish I felt lovely; my backs been sore all day and they've been sitting low and not moving around too much. They feel like a pair of cannon balls in there," she said in a tone which was joking in nature but with an undertone of misery. "I'll be happy when these kids finally move out."

"No contractions?" he asked worriedly. The babies had dropped in the past week or so.

"No doctor, just some cramps from being on my feet all day. Oohh," she said as she touched her stomach.

"What's the matter?" he asked voice full of concern.

"I think I need to put my feet up," she said. "They aren't too pleased with me."

"Let's go," he said as he led his wife towards the house.

The pair left the marquee and walked towards the house. When they were on the driveway, Margaret grabbed Charles arm, "AAHH," she cried as a sudden gush of water came from between her legs. "Charles!"

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed as he looked at his wife in horror. Their babies were coming and they were coming six weeks early.


	81. Chapter 81

Rating: PG (some minor bad language but given the situation, totally acceptable).

A/N: I've had this part in mind for weeks. I hope you like it! Also, I've never had a baby and have no idea what 'normal' delivery procedure was at that time accept from what my grandmother told me so roll with it.

"Alright, let's get you sitting down and I'll get the car. Emerson!" Charles yelled to his oldest daughter; she was coming downstairs having just put Charlie, Erin and Sam to bed.

"What is it? Are the babies coming?" she asked, seeing something was clearly wrong.

"Yes. Margaret's water broke. I need to get the car and tell your grandparents, stay with your mother," he instructed as he quickly walked back outside.

"It'll be ok Mom," Emerson said as she held her hand.

"It's too early," she sobbed.

"Everything will be fine. I promise," she said reassuringly.

It took Charles five minute to get everything sorted during which Margaret had another contraction.

"Emerson, help me get her into the car," he said as he took Margaret's arm.

The pair managed to get Margaret into the car but they had to stop while she had another contraction. "That makes three," she said as she opened the car door. "Three in less than 10 minutes," she informed them.

"Alright, thank you. This is Dr, Johnson's number. Can you please call her and let her know we're on the way?"

"Of course. Good luck!"

Charles made the trip to the hospital in 10 minutes. He parked the car in his assigned spot, knowing that he would be there for a while. He helped his wife into the hospital where Dr. Johnson was waiting for them with a wheelchair.

"Hello Margaret!" she said cheerily. "How many contractions have you had?" she asked as she helped her into the chair. "Three at the house and another two in the car," she gritted. "All in the past half hour. Oh god, here's another one," she said as she gripped the arm of the chair.

"Keep breathing, that's it," the older woman reassure.

"It's too early!" Margaret cried.

"Margaret look at me," Dr. Johnson said in her best no-nonsense tone but she did as she was told. "You're a bit early but 34 weeks gestation is still ok. The babies might be small but their lungs will be developed and their hearts have sounded fantastic at each check-up. I need you to calm down," she said softly but firmly.

Margaret looked directly into her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok. Let's do this."

"Excellent. Now Charles, you need to get out of those clothes and into some scrubs and we're going to go to maternity and get her settled. I'll leave word with Nurse Casey to let you in," she said as she pushed the chair to the elevator.

Charles went to his office and quickly changed into the spare set of scrubs he kept there. He headed back to the elevators and went up to the sixth floor where the maternity ward was located.

"Dr. Winchester, what can I do for you?" Nurse Laura Casey asked with a smile.

"I'm looking for my wife, Margaret Winchester. Which room is she in please?" he asked politely.

"Are you planning on being there for the birth?" she asked.

"I am. Which room please?"

"You're not going to pass out are you?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"I'm a surgeon, Nurse Casey. I've served in a war zone. There is nothing which will happen in that room which will cause me to faint, a assure you," h replied testily. "Which room please?"

"Room 6 and good luck!"

Charles made his way down to Margaret's room and he gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dr. Johnson said.

He walked into the room. Margaret was already in a hospital gown and leaning over the bed as Dr. Johnson rubbed her back.

"Good. You're here, you do this and when the contraction is over, help me get her into the bed so I can check her," the older woman instructed.

Charles did as he was told and massaged Margaret's back. When the contraction was over he helped her lie down as Dr. Johnson put on a pair of gloves.

"Let's see how far along you are," she said as she gently examined Margaret. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Well these little ones are in a rush to get out. You're already 6-7 centimetres dilated," she smiled. "Good job. Now what is your body telling you to do?"

"Walk, I need to walk. It hurts to lie down," she panted.

"One of the babies is probably face up. Are you feeling a lot of pressure in your back?"

"GOD yes," she said as another contraction started. She griped Charles' hand tightly and scrunched up her face.

"Keep breathing," Charles said quietly. "You're doing fine," he encouraged. The contraction lasted nearly a minute before Margaret was able to relax.

"Let's go for that walk!" Dr. Johnson said cheerfully. The three walked the halls of the hospital for an hour before the contractions became too strong for Margaret to stand up. "Back to your room and we'll check to see how far along you are."

When Margaret got back to the room, Dr. Johnson put gloves and looked down.

"Look at that, red hair!" she exclaimed. "Charles, you want to go get Laura and let's deliver some babies!" she said excitedly.

Charles kissed Margaret on the head and did as he was told. Dr. Johnson brought the required tray over to the bed. Charles re-appeared with two nurses in tow.

"Alright, Charles, go help her sit up a bit. Margaret, when you feel the need to push, start and Charles will count to ten. Keeping pushing to ten alright?"

"Alright," she said as she panted. "Here comes one!"

"Push!" Charles said as he started to count to ten. Margaret cried as she got to the end. "Charles, this is SO HARD!"

"It's called labour for a reason. One more push like that and baby number one will be out. GO!" Dr. Johnson instructed.

Margaret started to push again and Charles resumed his counting. When he got to seven, Dr. Johnson said to stop.

"Head's out, stop pushing, just pant Margaret,"

The doctor suctioned the little nose and mouth and rotated the baby who slid out. The baby let out a lusty cry much to the joy of everyone in the room.

"Sophia's here!" Dr. Johnson beamed as she held up the baby for the new parents to see.

"She's so small but she looks just like me," Margaret said to her husband, who had tears streaming down his face.

"She does, doesn't she," he smiled.

"Baby number two is right on her heels. I need to you push again,"

"You can do it sweetheart!" Charles said excitedly. "A few more pushes and we can see if it's a Tim!"

Margaret pushed three more times and baby number two slid into the world face up.

"Another girl!" Dr. Johnson exclaimed. "She looks just like her sister."

"We have two little girls Margaret," Charles said as he looked over at them and down at her before kissing her soundly.

"What the hell was that?" Margaret yelled as she felt another contraction.

"Placenta?" Charles asked as he looked at Dr. Johnson.

"Laura, get another tray, we have a baby number three," she instructed.

"Three?" Charles and Margaret said in unison.

"Yes. Margaret, I need you to stop pushing and start panting like you were doing before. Your cervix went back down to 9 centimetres so it's not time to push."

Margaret did as she was told and Charles peaked over the sheet between his wife's legs.

"You want to catch the last one?" she asked. "She's probably never going to let you have sex with her again so this could be the last kid you ever have," she teased.

What started out as a laugh soon became a grunt from Margaret.

"Do you mind?" he asked his wife.

"No, go ahead if you want," she said before another contraction started.

Charles left his wife's side and was handed a set of gloves by one of the nurses. Laura took his spot by Margaret.

"My obstetrical rotation was a while ago," he confessed.

"I'm right here if you run into any trouble," she assured him.

"I see the head Margaret. Take a deep breath and PUSH," he instructed.

Baby number three was far more stubborn and Margaret had to push for a half hour before Charles told her the head was out.

"Daddy's hair line, whatever it is," Dr. Johnson teased as Charles suctioned the baby's mouth and nose.

"One more push Margaret and it's over," he assured her.

And with that Margaret used her last ounce of strength to push their last baby into the world.

"It's a boy!" Charles exclaimed as he held his son up to show his mother. The little boy in question was squeaking at the indignity of being born

"I'll take care of her, you take him over to get warm," Dr. Johnson instructed.

Charles gingerly took his little boy over to warming light the nurses had set up for him. Charles took the stethoscope the nurse offered him to listen to his son's lungs and heart. He let the nurse wrap him up and put the little hat on his head before Charles picked up him and baby girl number two over to be inspected by their mother who already had baby girl number one in her arms.

"Thank you," he said as he kissed her head. "Thank you for my children."


	82. Chapter 82

Rating: PG (Emerson angst again)

A/N: Now for the family reactions!

It was almost 1 am by the time Margaret and the babies were settled. The three of them, Charles could scarcely believe it was THREE babies, were spending the night in the Paediatric ward to be monitored, which Dr. Johnson assured was standard procedure for triplets.

One of the nurses was helping Margaret take a shower so Charles decided to pop down to his office to quickly call his parents, whom he assumed, would still be awake.

Oddly enough, it was Ben who answered the phone.

"Hello Ben."

"Hey Charles, you missed one hell of a party," Ben said cheerily.

"Well, I wouldn't trade my night for the world," he replied giddily.

"So what's the verdict? Boys, girls?"

"Baby number one is a lovely red haired, blue-eyed beauty little who was born at 11:31, baby number two was born at 11:34 and is also a red haired, blue-eyed beauty. The girls both look like Margaret. There was an unexpected complication though."

"What happened? Is Margaret ok?" Ben asked anxiously.

"She was after our son was born," Charles smiled. "Baby number three is a bald-blue-eyed baby boy who everyone says is the spit of me."

"Three?" Ben said, awestruck. "That's fantastic. Are they ok?"

"They weigh 4 lbs 11 ounces, 4 lbs 12 ounces, and 4 lbs 10 ounces respectively. Lungs and hearts sound good but they are spending the night in peds, just to be sure," he explained.

"I'll pass the news along. I should think everyone will be around at some point tomorrow. Are you staying there tonight?"

"No, I'm going to go home after Margaret's settled so I can get her things and pack a few more things for the babies but I'll be back around 7 or so," he yawned.

"I should think we'll be by soon after. Charles, congratulations," he said in all sincerity.

"Thanks Ben."

Charles made sure that Margaret was settled for the night before he popped up to see the babies. All three were sound asleep. He smiled as he touched each little head. He made sure that the nurses had the house number in case there were any problems. Once he was home, he flopped into his bed and fell asleep with a dreamy smile on his face.

When Charles awoke, there was a buzz of excitement in the house. He rolled over and saw that it was almost 8 am. He pulled on his robe and went downstairs. Charlie was the first person to see his father. The little boy was sitting on the floor outside Charles' bedroom looking at the door very intently.

"Hi Daddy!" he exclaimed. "Do I really have a brother?" he asked hopefully.

"Indeed you do," he said as he picked up the boy and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "A brother and two sisters," Charles smiled.

"What are we gonna name her? We have Tim and Sophia but what about baby sister?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"We're going to talk about it," he said as he walked downstairs.

Charles found his parents and in-laws in the kitchen. Mary was doing the dishes and Emerson was sitting at the table with her arms folded across her chest, looking very petulant.

"Good morning everyone," Charles said as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

"Charles, congratulations!" his mother exclaimed as she hugged her son.

"Thank you Mother," he replied.

"Did my little soldier do well?" Alvin asked.

"A real trooper," Charles smiled. "Once she was focused on the task, she did wonderfully. And what's got you looking so sour this morning?" he asked his eldest daughter.

"She refused to drink her milk and is not allowed to leave the table until she does," Jane explained.

"We've been over this already, I DON'T drink milk," she said between gritted teeth.

"I've never seen her drink milk," Charles said as he sat down.

"Me neither," Charlie said as he shifted on his father's lap.

"She hasn't drunk milk since we lived in Maine," Mary added as she put the brought a bowl of corn flakes over to her father, hoping he would take the hint. Emerson told Mary that she had finally fessed up to their father about the abuse they had endured while they lived in Maine. "Come on Charlie; let's go see if Sam and Erin are up."

The two youngest children went out the back door which left Emerson with the remaining five adults.

"Emerson, why don't you drink milk?" Charles Sr. asked. He had only seen his granddaughter this stubborn on her first day of school when he had collected her after the incident with the headmaster.

"Because when I did something wrong my Uncle Tom used to make me drink sour milk," she said in a neutral tone. "May I be excused now?"

"You may," Charles said as he picked up the offending glass. Emerson left the room without a word and went upstairs. The four grandparents were stunned

"Charles, what the hell happened to that girl?" Alvin asked.

"You better sit down," he said with a sigh.

Charles relayed the story of Emerson and her unfortunate stay in Maine. He left out the part of about Charlotte's mental illness; it served no purpose to share that part of the story. He did tell them of the abuse which Emerson suffered at the hands of Tom Flynn

"What became of that person," Charles Sr. asked coldly.

"He was killed in a fishing accident."

"Good," Cecilia stated simply. "I'm glad. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go and hug my granddaughter."

"I'll go get dressed and then we can go and see Margaret and the babies," Charles said, trying to break the tension in the room.

Charles followed his mother upstairs and stopped her before she went into Emerson's room.

"She is strong; somehow she has healed from this experience. She's a fighter," he said as he hugged his mother before he went into his room.

"Emerson, may I come in?" Cecilia asked after she knocked on the door.

"Come in Granny," Emerson said in a small voice.

Cecilia walked into Emerson's room. She was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. Cecilia sat on the bed and gently touched her granddaughter's head.

"Emerson, I love you," she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I love you too Granny," she said as she stood up. She sat down on the bed and Cecilia pulled her into a bone crushing hug which was as much for Emerson's benefit as it was for hers.


	83. Chapter 83

Rating: PG

A/N: Here's another one! Again, I know Dr. Spock had written his famous book at that point so most of my info on 1950s infant care is coming from that which I found on various websites.

Emerson and Cecilia sat on the bed and simpy held each other for a few minutes.

"I feel like I know so little about you," Cecilia confessed.

"What can I say? I keep a lot inside. Just like the rest of the family, " she said with a smile.

"You fit like a glove," she smiled.

The two stayed and chatted in Emerson's room about everything and nothing.

"You never cease to amaze me," Cecilia said as she tucked a piece of Emerson's hair behind her ear.

The young girl smiled. "There are days that I amaze myself."

"Are you ladies ready to go admire my babies," Charles said as he popped his head in her door.

"Mom might dispute that," Emerson laughed.

"Nonsense, one of them is the spitting image of me," he said as pair of women walked out.

"Another ugly Winchester baby," Emerson giggled.

"Excuse me?" Charles said indignantly.

"Have you seen the baby pictures of Charlie and I? We were ugly newborns but became lovely infants after a month or so," Emerson said frankly. "There's no shame in it; someone has to have the ugly babies."

The family was loaded into the car and they drove to the hospital. They made it up to the maternity ward without anyone noticing the three older Winchester children.

Customarily, children were no permitted on the maternity ward but Charles had assured the duty nurse that none of the three children were ill and that they would wash their hands before touching the babies.

"Alright. Your mother is feeding the babies right now," the nurse explained.

"I promise to be gentle," Charlie reassured the woman with a solemn expression on his little face.

She crouched down and replied, "I know you will. Your mommy told me that you've been very excited for your new babies to come."

Charlie nodded his head, which caused his curls to bounce.

"Down the hall, third door on the right," the woman smiled.

"Let me make sure Mommy is presentable for visitors," Charles said as he knocked before popping his head in.

Margaret was nursing a baby; the other two were sound asleep in their basinets. She looked a bit tired but supremely content. The pair had talked about the benefits of breast and bottle feeding and had opted for breastfeeding given that there was supposed to be twins and it would be a time saver. Charles would be in charge of cuddles and the bedtime routine which suited him perfectly.

"Hello darling," Margaret smiled. Charles could tell by the bald head that she was feeding Tim.

"How is young Master Winchester this morning?" he asked as he kissed her head.

"Quite well. His sisters were quite convinced they were about to die of starvation and he was in the mood to sleep in so he went last. He's done though," she said as she broke the seal of his little mouth. She rearranged her night gown and put the baby on the shoulder to burp him.

"Is Dr. Johnson sure you'll have enough for three?" he asked curiously; breastfeeding was not something which was extensively discussed in medical school.

"I have to eat more and make sure I drink lots of water but as long as they're gaining weight and producing the right number of diapers, they'll be fine," she reassured.

"You ready for a few visitors?" he asked. "Your parents, my parents and the children are outside," he said as he took a fussy Sophia out of her basinet.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. Even though it had less than a day since she saw her children, she missed them.

Charles opened the door and the family spilled in.

"Daddy, is that Tim?" Charlie asked as he stood on his toes in an attempt to see the baby.

Charles kneeled down so Charlie could see the baby. "This is Sophia," Charles explained.

"I'm your big brother," he said in an awestruck voice. "And I'll pound any boy who ever hurts you," he said with conviction. "I promise." He gently kissed the tip of his little finger and gently pressed it to the baby's cheek. She opened her eyes and looked right at him and gurgled. "Daddy, she knows me!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Of course she does. You've been talking to her for months."

"How are you feeling Mom?" Emerson asked as she sat down. Her grandparents were admiring the other two babies, temporarily ignoring Margaret.

"I'm ok. Give me a hug," she instructed.

"You look great," she said as she leaned into her mother. "And so do they," she added.

"Thank you," she smiled. Honestly, Margaret felt a bit overwhelmed by the babies and it was nice to hold her oldest child in her arms.

"If you need help at home, just ask us," Mary added.

"I will. You get into these arms too," she instructed. After hugging both of the girls, she looked at Charlie who was still enamoured by Sophia.

"Don't I get a hello?" she asked her son.

"Hi Mommy," he said with his trademark grin. "Can I hug you?" he asked. He had been told by his grandparents that not only did he need to be gentle with his sisters and brother but with his mother as well.

"Of course," she said. "Emerson, can you lift hi up please?"

"Come here buddy," she said as she easily plucked her brother up and deposited him on the bed. Once he was on the bed, Margaret pulled him onto her lap and he put his head on her chest. "I love you Mommy," he said, totally content.

"I love you too Charlie," she said as she kissed his head.

"So who's who?" Alvin asked.

"This is Sophia," Charles said, indicating to the baby in his arms. "That is Tim on the left, and Little Miss No Name on the right," he explained.

"You can tell them apart already?" Charles Sr. said in a surprised tone.

"Tim's got no hair granddad," Charlie giggled.

"He looks just like you when you were born," Mary said. "You and Emerson were the ugliest babies ever and Tim, I'm sad to say, takes after Dad. But he'll get cute in a month or so."

"He's lovely," Jane scolded.

"He does look like Charles," Cecilia said as she reflected. "Honoria had red hair like that when she was born but it went brown later on, remember Charles," she said to her husband.

"I do," the older man nodded.

"So what are you going to name this little beauty?" Alvin asked. "May I hold her?"

"Of course Daddy. Do you remember how?" she teased.

"It'll come back to me," he assured her as he skilfully picked up the small bundle. "You do look like your mother," he smiled.

"May I hold him?" Cecilia asked, pointing to Tim.

Margaret nodded and Cecilia picked up her grandson with experienced hands.

"Katherine Endicott is going to be pea-green with envy," she said to herself. "For now I have SIX grandchildren and she only has three and mine are much more adorable."

"What are we going to call her?" Mary asked, returning to her grandfather's question.

"I have no idea," Charles confessed. "Because of Charlie, we were only really expecting one of each," he confessed.

"Shiloh," Emerson said out of the blue. "We should call her Shiloh."

"Why Shiloh? It's an odd name to be sure," Cecilia said, "but it's pretty."

"It's from the Bible. It means 'place of peace.' Lat night in his speech, Uncle Ben said you met in a place of war, it seems fitting that two former soldiers who met in a war would have their family in a place of peace."

"I like it," Margaret said. "What do you think Charles?" she asked her husband.

He looked at the baby in his father-in-law's arms. This was a big decision, one which he had never made before. "Shiloh Faith," he finally said.

"Why Faith?" Jane asked.

"Because sweetheart, sometimes on the worst days in war-time, Faith is all you've got. Faith that the fighting will soon be over and faith that that you'll get to go home to your family," Alvin explained.

"Very fitting," Charles Sr. said. "Very fitting indeed."


	84. Chapter 84

Rating: PG

A/N: My Muse is back in town!

The Winchester-Houlihans stayed for half an hour by which point the babies were asleep and Margaret looked like she was due for a nap.

"When are you coming home Mommy?" Charlie asked. "I miss you," he said as his bottom lip popped out into a prefect pout.

"Yeah Mom, how long do you have to stay?" Mary asked.

"Knock knock," Dr, Johnson said as she popped her head in the door. "Well, if it isn't the whole clan. How are you feeling Margaret?" she said as she walked in.

"Hello Dr. Johnson," she said with a yawn.

"When can my mommy come home?" Charlie asked.

"You don't waste any time do you?" she smiled at the little boy. "If everything goes well, I should think your Mommy will be home on Tuesday."

"And the babies?" Charles asked.

"I read the notes from the paediatrician and they are great. No problems with lungs, hearts, body temperature or feedings. They're a bit small but they are in fantastic shape. You did a great job growing those babies Margaret."

"Thank you," she yawned again.

"We should go so you can check Margaret and whatever else needs to be done," Alvin said. "Are you going to stay for a bit Charles?"

"Yes, I am. Dad, you would you mind coming by this afternoon and collecting me?" he asked.

"You're still going to Ben and Honoria's wedding aren't you?" Margaret asked her husband.

"For a bit," he assured her.

"No problem at all. Car keys?" Charles Sr. asked.

Charles took his car keys out of his pocket and handed them to his father. "Say Bye to your mother," Charles instructed.

After goodbyes from their family and a quick examination from Dr. Johnson, Margaret and Charles were left with their small brood of children.

"Do you need anything?" he asked his wife as he took her hand in his and gently kissed it.

"No," she said with another yawn. "Did you notice Tim's bracelet?"

"No, why?" he asked as looked over at the sleeping baby.

"His birthday is different," she smiled. "The girls came on the 13th and he came on the 14th."

"I never noticed the time he was born," Charles laughed. "He came out, gave that hearty yell and you were all right. That's all I took any notice of," he confessed.

"He had to be special," she smiled before her eyes drooped shut.

"Get some sleep." He kissed her head and sat down in the rocking chair beside the three bassinets. Sophia and Shiloh were sleeping soundly but Tim was awake so Charles took the opportunity to hold his son.

"Hello Timothy," he said as he picked up the baby. The little boy made a face of extreme displeasure and gave a little squawk.

"It's alright. Tim it is. You know Tim, we've never been formally introduced. I'm your Dad. Now you may remember me from when you came out of Mommy; if not, that's alright. I'm very pleased that you're finally here. I was thrilled when your sisters were born but getting to be the first person to touch you made my year. You've met some of your family, of course, but there are several other people who are quite anxious to meet you..."

Charles continued to talk to Tim until the little boy drifted back to sleep. He spent the next half hour looking at his little girls, seeing if he could tell them apart. When the two girls woke up, Charles managed to pick them both up. He braced them on his forearms with a little bum on each leg so he could study each little rosebud face.

"I must say, you are two of the loveliest babies I have ever seen. You do look like your mother," he smiled. "But the hair, you get that from my side."

"They already have you wrapped around their little fingers," Margaret smiled as she opened her eyes.

"I know this sounds ridiculous, given that they are identical, but I swear Shiloh looks more like Emerson and Sophia looks more like Mary," he said as he looked at his wife.

"I think you're deranged," Margaret laughed.


	85. Chapter 85

Rating: PG

A/N: Feedback makes my day!

While the Winchesters and the Houlihans went to visit Margaret at the hospital, Ben was left with his friends to hang out at his house; the women had gone over to the Winchesters to help Honoria get ready. The wedding was set for 4 pm that afternoon.

"So, you nervous?" Max asked as he dealt the cards. A last minute poker game was the order of the afternoon.

"Kinda," Ben confessed. "All of a sudden I'm responsible for taking care of two other people. I'm scared I'm gonna mess up."

"Oh you'll mess up," BJ said, "no question about that but we all do. You've got to learn from those mistakes."

"He's right you know. As long as you let it go and forgive, it'll work itself out," Sherman offered.

"And that fear is what makes you work for your marriage and family," Daniel added. "I felt the same way when I married your mother."

"And as for taking care of the kid, I gotta tell you, that fear doesn't go away. Ever," Sidney chirped as he tossed down his cards. "The minute they put that baby in your arms, your life will never be the same. Everything becomes about that five pound person. You will worry about him or her every day for the rest of your life and eventually the fear becomes less and less paralyzing."

"I checked to make sure you were breathing every night until you were 17," Daniel said as he tossed down his chips.

"Really?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Yes. And let's not forget about the three years of dread while you were in Korea. Each time the door bell rang late at night, all I could imagine was that I was going to get one of those telegrams, the 'Dear Mr. Pierce, we regret to inform you' ones and my world would come to a crashing halt." Daniel reached over and ruffled his son's hair.

"So what you're saying is that I'm going to worry about my wife and kids for the rest of my life?"

"Yeah, pretty much," BJ shrugged.

"You have any advice, Father?" Ben asked the priest.

"Be open and honest with each other. Never take each other or your marriage for granted. Talk to each other, share with each other and everything will work out. Never hold a grudge and always be quick to forgive and never, ever forget to say your sorry when you mess up," the priest offered.

The men continued to play cards until 2pm when Ben's future father-in-law and brother-in-law pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Charles, how's Margaret?" BJ asked.

"She's wonderful. Sleeping right now," he said as he walked up onto the deck.

"Let's see some pictures," Max prompted.

Charles opened the envelop of pictures in his hand and pulled out three pictures. "This is Sophia," he said as he passed out the first picture, "this is Shiloh," he said as he passed out another, "and this is Tim."

There were suitable oos and aws over the three babies and Charles wore an unmistakable look of fatherly pride on his face.

"Beautiful!" Sherman exclaimed as he look at them.

"The girls look like their mother," BJ pointed out.

"And he looks like you," Max laughed.

"Are the girls identical?" Sidney asked.

"They appear to be," Charles said.

"She looks like Emerson," Ben said as he examined the picture. "Which one is she?"

"Shiloh, oddly enough, looks more like Emerson," Charles agreed. "And Sophia looks more like Mary. Margaret said I was crazy but they really do."

"It's the eyes," Sidney said. "It's like you can see the mischief brewing in there."

"Just like her sister, she was in a rush to come out. Like she set her mind to being born so out she popped," the proud papa laughed.

"They let you into delivery?" Max asked, enviously.

"Not only was I allowed in, I delivered Tim!" he boasted.

"Wow. They wouldn't let me in the room when Mimi was born," Max commented.

"I had to beg and plead to be there when Erin came but I wasn't allowed below the blanket line," BJ added.

"I caught you," Daniel said as he turned to Charles. "Best feeling in the world, isn't it?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Charles smiled.

"I didn't know you delivered me, Dad," Ben stated admiringly. "You never told me."

"December 7, 1922, Crabapple Cove was hit with a blizzard which left us snowed in for a week. Your mother's water broke; I knew there was no getting her to the hospital in Spruce Harbour. Her water broke just after dinner the night of the 8th and you came at 3:47 in the morning of December 9th. You were five days old by the time they dug us out," the old man chuckled.

"Leave it to Hawk to cause trouble in a crisis," BJ laughed.

"Hopefully, your baby will have inherited their mother's manners," Charles teased.

"What can I say, I know how to make and entry," Ben smiled.

"Well it's 2:15" Daniel said as he looked at his watch. "Let's head over to the house to get you married!"


	86. Chapter 86

Rating: PG

A/N: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update. I'm a teacher and things are usually nuts in the month of September. Hopefully, I'll have a few chapters over the weekend! Happy Thanksgiving to all the Canadians out there!

The crew of men safely arrived at the Winchester estate. Ben straightened his tie while his buddies cracked a few jokes at his expense.

"You are one bachelor I never thought would settle down," Sherman said as he puffed his cigar.

"As if he had much of a choice," BJ quipped.

"He waited for Honoria to make up her mind," Charles informed them. "Granted, I think my father was ready to murder you back in March. You look very presentable, Ben."

The man in question was fidgeting with his hair at this point.

"Gentlemen, I you would excuse us, I have something I need to give to Benjamin," Dr. Pierce Sr. said.

"Dr. Pierce, I think he already knows how you get babies," BJ teased as he walked out of the room. Once everyone was gone, he motioned Ben to sit down. "I have something for you," he said as he reached into his jacket pocket. "Your mother wrote this for you," he said as he handed his son the yellowed envelop.

"Mom wrote this?" Ben asked as his eyes started to tear up. He missed his mother far more than he ever let on.

"Yes," he nodded, "just before she went into the hospital the last...the last time. She didn't know what you would be when you grew up but she always knew you'd get married somehow," he explained. "I'll leave you to your letter." The older man got up and left Ben holding the letter in his hand.

He gently traced the familiar swirls of his mother's writing; he thought it odd that even after twenty year, he could still easily recognize her 'Benjamin'. He carefully opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Benjamin,_

_I can't believe that this day has finally come. I have no doubt that you are successful and established in your carrier; I think you're either a doctor or a lawyer. If not, that's alright, I'm sure you made a wonderful choice and are happy._

_I'm writing this letter as I watch you sleep and it seems hard to envision what your wedding day will look like even though your only ten right now. I'm trying to picture what you look like today. In a dreaded suit no doubt and your hair neatly brushed for a change. You're handsome, that much I know for sure. And tall; those long legs having grown even longer then they are now. You get that from your father._

_I'm also trying to picture your future wife. She's kind, no doubt, and generous, just like you. She may be one of these modern women who works or she maybe perfectly happy keeping house and raising that brood of children I know you'll have. One thing I know is that she loves you deeply, the same way I love your father and the same way I love you._

_I want to give you some advice on this special day. Please remember always listen with your ears, and your heart. Always be honest and never hold a grudge. Always say you're sorry even when you don't think you did anything wrong and always forgive, no matter what._

_I'm sad I'm not there today with you and your father, but remember, I'm always watching out for you and our family. I will love you forever, Benjamin, and don't forget it. Kiss your father for me._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Ben finished the letter as the tears poured from his eyes. He gently folded it up and put it back into his jacket pocket. He took a few minutes to settle himself before he opened the door. His father was waiting for him in the hallway.

"How long have you had that?" Ben asked.

"She gave it to me the night...the night that she died. She told me to hold on to it for you," he explained.

"Are there anymore?"

"Look for another one this fall," he said with a half-smile. He pulled his son into a hug and held him for a few seconds. Ben kissed his father's cheek.

"What's that for?" he asked puzzled.

"Mom told me to kiss you for her."

It was Daniel's turn to tear up now.

"I still miss her, you know. I still miss her everyday," Daniel said to his son.

"Me too."

After the tears caused by Isabella Pierce's letter, Ben and Daniel walked downstairs. Well, Daniel walked and Ben hopped. He froze on the stairs as he saw his friends laughing with one and other. There was a familiar face now amongst them.

"Radar!" he exclaimed as he hopped down the last few steps as fast as he could.

"Hey Hawkeye," he said with a smile.

"How?" he simply said as he pulled the baby brother he never had into a bone crushing hug.

"Col. Potter and Dr. Winchester fixed it so I could be here," he explained.

"Mildred has a sister who lives in DesMoines so she's staying with Mrs. O'Reilley," Sherman explained.

"So I flew him here as your wedding present," Charles added. "It was BJ's idea."

"We figured you needed your baby brother at your wedding," BJ said finally. "Charles and I talked about it, and we want Radar to be your best man."

"Really, Sirs?" Radar asked, in slight awe.

"We wouldn't have it any other way. Let's get you married." Charles exclaimed happily.


	87. Chapter 87

Rating: PG

A/N: I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long to write. I was unsure of how I wanted this chapter to progress. I shamelessly poached the opening line from an old John Wayne/ Maureen O'Hara movie. I hope you like!

And so they were married. On the same lawn where Honoria had told Ben of their baby, where Ben briefly thought he'd loose the pair of them, they became husband and wife. Ben added to his wedding vows that he would not only love, honour and cherish Honoria but their family as well. When Father Mulchay pronounced them man and wife, there were cheers and applauds from Ben's former comrades-in-arms with the exception of Charles who simply applauded and smiled at Ben and his sister.

At the reception, Ben had his half glass of champagne during Charles Sr.'s toast and was even able to contrive a dance with his new wife.

"W-we don't have to d-dance if it hurts your leg," Honoria pointed out.

"What's a wedding without dancing," Ben pointed out.

"We aren't r-really dancing," Honoria pointed out. They were, in fact, swaying to the music as Ben leaned on Honoria to balanced himself.

"Close enough for jazz," he smiled as he kissed his bride's head.

Sherman and Mildred, as well as BJ and Peg, and Max and Soon-Li joined the pair on the dance floor. Radar was talking with Charles Sr. and Cecilia who were inquiring after his mother. This left Charles sitting by himself; Mary had taken charge of Erin and Mimi while their respective parents danced. He could not help but smile as he watched the crowd of people.

"You look supremely happy," Emerson said as she sat down next to her father.

"I am," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "Would you like to dance?"

"Alright," she smiled as she reached for his hand.

Charles led Emerson to the dance floor which had been set up the day before for his own wedding reception. As a Billie Holiday song was played by the band, a young man approached the pair.

"Dr. Winchester, Sir?" the young man asked.

"Sebastian Endicott, what can I do for you?" Charles asked, knowing full well what was about to be asked.

"May I have the honour of dancing with Emerson?" he asked shyly.

Charles had seen the looks exchanged between his daughter and the oldest of the Endicott children all day. The young man looked besotted with Emerson and she smiled brightly at the request.

"Of course you may," he said as he let the young man cut in. Charles returned to his seat where Ben was sitting with his leg propped up. Charles had a wistful look on his face.

"They grow up too fast," he said as he sat down. "It saddens me that I'm going to loose her so soon."

"Hey, Charles, it's not like she's in a hurry to get married," Ben pointed out. "She wants to go to Medical school. You know how long that takes."

"But what if she wants to go Stanford or Johns Hopkins? She'll only be home for another two years," Charles sighed.

"Can I tell you something in the strictest confidence?" Ben asked.

"Of course," Charles replied with a furrowed brow.

"Emerson has her heart set on going to Harvard. She has since she was 12," Ben confided. "She told me a while ago but didn't want you to know."

"Why ever not?" Charles asked puzzled.

"Because she knows Dad is on the Board of Governors' and that you're an alumnus; she wants to show everyone that if she gets in, that it's because of her own merit," Ben explained. "She wants to make you proud of her."

Charles turned and looked at his daughter. She was laughing at whatever Sebastian just said as the pair danced.

"I don't think I could be more proud of her," he said with a small smile. Charles turned at looked at his new brother-in-law, "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Ben and Honoria left the party around 9 pm. Emerson and Sebastian were sitting next to each other, on a bench as Charles approached the pair.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" he asked with a smile.

"We did, Daddy," Emerson said with a genuinely happy expression of her face.

"Good," he said with a nod.

"Um, Sir?" Sebastian asked as he stood up. "May I have permission to take Emerson to the movies, later this week?" Charles Sr. had chosen this moment to make his presence known.

"Are you asking my permission to date my daughter?" he said seriously. It was one thing for this young man to dance with his baby girl and quite another for him to ask to date her.

"Yes Sir," Sebastian said in an equally serious tone. He looked Charles straight in the eye, almost as though he was showing him that he was man enough to ask such a thing.

"How old are you, Sebastian?" he asked, honestly having no idea how old this boy was. If he was over 18, it would be a resounding NO.

"I'm 17 sirs. I'm a senior at Boston Latin," he said confidently, hoping that his academic pedigree would impress him.

Charles regarded the young man and looked at his daughter who was pleading with her eyes. He looked at his father for advice; he was new to this whole situation. The elder Charles gave a slight nod to the affirmative, indicating that he thought it to be a suitable match.

Charles looked back at the young pair in front of him. "You may."

"Thank you Daddy!" Emerson said as she launched herself into her father's arms.

"Thank you, Sir," Sebastian said as he extended his hand.

Charles shook the young man's hand and said with a slight glare, "I'm trusting you."


	88. Chapter 88

Rating: M (it is a wedding night after all)

A/N: My muse is on a roll. Next chapter is already written but I figured you would want to see the wedding night.

Ben and Honoria had opted not to have a honeymoon right after the weeding which turned out to be a very fortuitous thing; Ben's broken leg would have made travel all but impossible. Instead, they were spending the night at B&B just outside of town, right on the ocean. Ben loved the ocean and took every advantage to go.

Owing to Ben's leg and Honoria pregnancy, the family chauffer drove them to their final destination. They were spending Saturday and Sunday night before rejoining their family and friends back in the city. When they arrived, the owner of the B&B helped bring the lone suitcase upstairs. He was a kind man of about 50 or so dressed in tan shorts and cotton shirt.

"Your room overlooks the beach. It's usually pretty quiet until lunch time so you might want to sleep with the window open; it's quite hot up here I'm afraid." He put the suitcase down and looked around the room. "Bathroom is through there and the Missus said that she would make your breakfast whenever you get up," he said with a knowing smile. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." He left the room as Ben hopped over to open the window.

"That's better," he said once it was opened.

"M-much," Honoria agreed as she sat down on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and rubbed her back; both were uncomfortable after the past few days. Ben hopped back over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"So, Mrs. Pierce, what would you like to do?" he asked as he tried to suppress a yawn.

"I w-would like to take a b-bath, if you don't mind. My b-back is quite sore," she said with a rub.

Fifteen minutes later, Honoria was in the tub and Ben was leaning up against it wearing only his boxer shorts, talking to her as she played with his dark locks.

"So was it as you imagined? The wedding I mean?" Ben asked as he peered over his shoulder

"B-better," Honoria smiled "You?"

"To be honest, I was scared something was going to happen and you would change your mind," he confessed. "Now your mine forever," he said as he kissed her new wedding ring,

"N-not getting rise of me any t-time soon" she said as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"You about done?" he asked with an arched brow.

"I c-could be convinced," she smiled.

"Why don't you get out of that tub and I'll get a little something BJ gave me," Ben smiled. "Don't bother putting a night gown on," he said as he got to his feet. He hopped out of the bathroom leaving Honoria to consider what he was up to.

Honoria obliged her husband. She got out of the tub and dried herself off with a fluffy towel. She walked into the bedroom just as Ben was pulling down the covers. "Come lie down," he instructed.

Honoria did what she was asked. She gently lied down on the bed while Ben moved down by her feet.

"BJ gave this to me. He said Peg really liked it when she was pregnant with Erin," he said as he pulled a cork out of a small glass vial.

"W-what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Massage oil," he said gently. He poured some of the oil into his palms and rubbed them together. He then gently picked up Honoria's right foot and began to rub it.

"Oh, t-that's wonderful," she groaned as he worked her way up her legs. When her legs were done, Ben got her to roll onto her side so he could rub her back. He spent a lot of time rubbing her lower back; he knew how tender it was. He made large sweeping motions from the middle of her back to her hips, trying to hit each knot. She continued to groin as he it tender spots but those sounds were causing tension else were.

"T-take off the s-shorts Ben," she instructed.

"Yes Dear," he said in jest. He quickly slid out of the shorts and curled around his wife's body.

"My, my, w-what do we have here?" she teased as she gave him a gently squeeze. "Feels l-like someone needs a rub himself."

Honoria continued to rub Ben as he rubbed her back, although while he was using measured, slow motions, she was speeding up. He was, however, moving around to cup her tender breast and rub her protruding belly.

"I have an idea," he said with a deep groin as she rubbed the head of his penis.

"And w-what is that?" she asked in mock innocence.

"Lift your leg," he instructed. Honoria did and Ben slid into her from behind. She moaned at the sensation. She was wet with wanting him and slid back against him.

"M-move Ben," she pleaded. He started to trust in and out of her and she met each of his thrusts. "Faster."

Ben did as he was told and continued to pump harder. He grabbed one of her breast to use as an anchor.

"More!" she panted. Ben continued to increase his pace. "J-just like that!" Honoria arched back against Ben and cried his name as she found her release.

"Oh, Ria!" he groined as he joined her in oblivion. "I love you!" He pulled out and curled around her. The last thing he remembered were his wife's gentle words of "I l-love you too" before exhaustion over took him.


	89. Chapter 89

Rating: PG

A/N: I've had this particular chapter in mind for a while. It just seems so hilarious in my head so hopefully I can convey that to you.

The Sunday after Ben's wedding was quiet. The party had wound down by 10 pm and the guests back to Ben and Charles' by 10:30. Owing to the fact that it was Sunday, the Houlihans and Potters were joining the Winchester Sr.'s for church. Father Francis and the Klingers were going to Mass. Peg was extremely tired and Sadie had a migraine so Sidney and BJ took Sam and Erin over to Charles' house for breakfast.

"You're not a church goer?" Sidney asked as he sat down on the deck with a cup of coffee.

"Not since I got back from Korea. Charlotte stopped taking the children years ago and Margaret's not religious so it just isn't seen as a priority by our family at present. If one of them said they wanted to, we would, but no one's asked," Charles explained as he sipped his coffee.

"Get funny looks for that?" BJ asked.

"Some, but the kids don't care. They're used to people judging their family," Charles said simply.

"Do people make comments about the fact that you weren't married to their mother?"

"Sometimes. Not so much since Margaret and I got married. Emerson and Charlie look so much like me that people assume that Mary looks like another family member. They call her Mom so people who are just meeting use assume that she's their actual mother and not their stepmother," Charles explained.

"Speaking of the kids, where are Emerson and Mary?" BJ asked. Charlie was already in the yard playing with Sam and Erin but the girls were nowhere in sight.

"Not sure," Charles said as he looked at his watch. "I thought they would be up by now." He got up and walked into the house and upstairs. Emerson was still sound asleep but Mary's bed was both empty and in disarray.

"Mary?" he called. He heard the water running in the bathroom. He also heard what he thought was sobbing. He knocked on the door. "Mary?" he called again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just go away, ok" she said in an upset tone.

"Mary, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned this time.

"Nothing, ok. Just go away, alright?" she sobbed.

"Open the door Mary," he instructed.

"NO," she yelled.

Charles tried to coax her to open the door or at the very least, tell him what the problem was but to no avail. BJ and Sidney came up; they heard her yelling at her father through the open bathroom window.

"Something wrong?" BJ asked as he approached the scene, Sidney on his heels.

"She's in there crying but won't tell me what's wrong and won't open the door," Charles said in a frustrated tone.

"What's going on?" Emerson yawned as she walked into the hallway, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Something's wrong with Mary," Sidney explained.

Emerson walked over and knocked on the door. "Mary? Open up," she instructed. The locked clicked and Emerson went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"What do you think the problem is?" BJ asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Charles replied.

Emerson walked out of the bathroom with Mary's bedding draped over her arm. "I've got this under control."

"What's the matter?" Charles asked worriedly. "Did she get sick? Why doesn't she want me to help?"

"Think about it," she said as she looked at the three doctors in front of her.

The three men looked at her with befuddled looks on their faces, clearly having no idea what the problem was.

"Mary's a 12 year old girl," Emerson added, hoping they would take the hint.

"I perfectly aware of how old Mary is," Charles huffed.

"She's embarrassed and doesn't want me to tell you, only Mom," she added.

The three still had stunned looks on their faces.

"Oh, for the love of God, did three of you miss that day in medical school when they talked about woman stuff?" she asked, exasperated with the three men.

"Woman stuff?" Charles questioned.

"WOMAN STUFF," Emerson emphasized.

"OH," BJ said, finally cluing in to what was going on.

"First time?" Sidney asked, also having clued in to what was taking place as well.

"First time for what?" Charles asked, clearly frustrated because he didn't know.

"Mary's not a little girl anymore; she's a young woman," Sidney explained, hoping his friend would clue in.

"Not a little...OH!" he said, finally understanding what was happening.

"Yes," Emerson said as she nodded her head, pleased that he finally understood. "I trust that you understand that this is a bit of a delicate matter. I have the situation well in hand, so why don't you go make breakfast. Mary is going to take a bath and I'm going to make her bed. We'll be down once we get everything sorted out."

"Does she understand...I mean, did your mother or Mom tell her about," he gestured.

"She knows about getting your period," Emerson explained. "I told her everything last year when she was 11."

"Alright, well you go take the laundry downstairs and I'll make her bed," Charles offered.

"We'll make breakfast," Sidney said.

BJ, Sidney, and Emerson all went downstairs leaving Charles to make his daughter's bed. He walked over to the linen closet and took a pair of pink sheets out which he knew were Mary's favourite. He walked into her pale pink bedroom and pulled the quilt off of her bed. It was a patchwork quilt, done in pastel colors which Margaret's mother had given her as a birthday gift. He looked around her room, as he made the bed.

The room was roughly a 14'x14' square which overlooked the street. The large maple tree shaded the room from the early morning sun. There was her bed, dresser, bedside table which were all white. There was a trunk at the foot of the bed which held her assorted memories. Her desk, book case, 2 lamps, a braided rug and dollhouse were the only other furniture in the room; it screamed little girl and it saddened him a bit that another one of his daughters was growing up.

Charles was just finishing the bed when Mary padded back into her room, wearing an old Harvard t-shirt of his which she had somehow acquired and a pair of Girls Latin sweat pants.

"You didn't have to do that Daddy," she said in a small voice.

"It's alright, sweetheart; it's what us Dads do for our here," he said as he sat down on the bed. She walked over and sat down next to him, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked as he cleared his throat.

She shook her head no, but her eyes remained fixed on the ground. Charles put his hand under her chin and brought her eyes up to his.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, knowing that this went deeper than his daughter being embarrassed.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked with a few tears in her eyes.

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?" he asked, completely dumfounded.

"Because I didn't listen to you when you told me to open the door."

"Mary, I'm not mad at you for that now; I understand that you were embarrassed," he said as he patted her head.

Mary didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.

"I'm serious," he added. "It's your body; it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's what Emmie said."

"And your sister is quite right. Mary, I don't ever want you to be too embarrassed or ashamed to tell me things alright? I you have a problem, no matter what it is, I want you to know that you can come to me, alright?"

"Alright Daddy," she said as she put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.


	90. Chapter 90

Rating: PG

A/N: I think I see this story coming to an end in the next few chapters. I'm going to need some honesty; do you think I should continue and have a sequel? Also, I know that leaving the hospital 36 hours after having a baby was rare in the 1950s but go with it

Charles and Mary went down stair where BJ and Sidney were making breakfast under Emerson's supervision.

"Want coffee?" Emerson asked as she picked up the pot.

"Yes please," Charles said as he sat down. "So what are our plans for today?"

"Dunno," BJ said as he flipped a pancake. "Everyone should be back from church in an hour or so. Did anyone make plans for lunch?"

Charles shook his head no. "I would like to stop by and see Margaret and the babies this morning."

"Well Daddy, why don't you go do that. Emmie and I will make lunch and Uncle BJ and Uncle Sidney can take care of the little kids," Mary offered as a solution.

An hour later, Charles found himself parking the car in his spot at the hospital. Normally, patients were not permitted visitors until 1pm on Sunday, but no one argued with the Chief of Thoracic Surgery. Charles got off the elevator and quietly walked down the hall. He gently knocked on Margaret's door and opened it quietly, in case she was sleeping. She was so he opted for a quick visit to the nursery.

Sophia, Shiloh and Timothy Winchester occupied the back row of the nursery. The girls were asleep but Tim was wide awake and looking around his little cot. The nurse noticed him and waved him in to the nursery.

"Looking for a cuddle, Dr. Winchester?" she teased.

"If that's possible, yes," he smiled brightly.

"Go wash your hands and have a seat in the rocking chair and I'll bring him over," she smiled. Fathers were often unsure of their new babies but it was reported through out the hospital that Dr. Winchester was the exception. The nurse collected Tim and brought him over to his father. "Here we are."

"Good morning Tim. How are you today?" he asked the little baby.

"Mrs. Winchester fed them about an hour ago. The girls went right back to sleep but he's been quietly looking around. Very curious about the hospital; a future doctor perhaps," she teased.

"He can be whatever he wants to be," Charles smiled as he looked at his son. "Right, Tim?"

Charles continued to hold the baby until he heard a little squawk come from another basinet marked Winchester.

"What's wrong sweet girl?" Charles asked as he walked over to his daughter. Shiloh had woken up and was not impressed with life. Charles switched Tim over to his left arm and managed to pick up Shiloh which greatly impressed the nurse.

"Well done," she complimented.

"Have to practice that move with three of them," he joked. "Do you want to go see Mommy?" he asked rhetorically. "Let's go see Mommy." He put Tim in to Sophia's basinet and pushed two of the babies while carrying the other. Margaret woke up just as we walked in with the babies.

"Good morning," she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm quite well and so are they. They wanted to come for a visit," he said as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

"How are the big kids?" she asked.

"Well Mary had a big morning," Charles said as he sat down.

"What happened?" Margaret asked with a cocked brow.

"She got her…you know," he blushed.

"Her period?" she asked.

"Yes," Charles replied. "But not to worry, she's taken care of."

"Alright, "she said a bit sadly. "I really wanted to be there for that. Who is this?" she asked as she pointed to the bundle in his arms.

"Guess?" he prompted. Margaret looked at the little face and declared her to be Shiloh, much to Charles' amusement.

"However did you work that out so fast?"

"Shiloh has a little scratch on her chin. Her mitt fell off during the night," she explained.

"Ah, I knew you had a method. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I want to go home," she confided. "I miss you and the kids. I just want to get home and get into a routine. And I don't sleep well alone anymore. Do you think that you might be able to sweet talk Dr. Johnson into letting me come home today or tomorrow?" she asked with pleading eyes. "It's not like there are no doctors at home," she said reasonably.

"I'm not sure Margaret," he answered nervously.

"What's he unsure about?" Dr. Johnson asked as she popped her head in the door.

"Any chance I can go home today?" Margaret asked. "Please?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she looked over her chart.

"Fine. I'm not too sore and the babies are feeding fine. I just really want to get back to my family," she explained.

"That's fair. Who's at the house to help out besides Dr. Winchester here?" she asked in her usual informal tone.

"Well, the girls, of course. My mom and sister as well as the whole extended family," Margaret explained. "Which includes two other surgeons, two GPs and a psychiatrist."

"Got the whole team," she teased. "You did only give birth 36 hours ago, but on the other hand, it was an easy delivery and you do have lots of help." The older woman bobbed her head from side to side in contemplation. "Why don't I do a quick examination and then we'll go from there?"

Charles turned his back while Dr. Johnson checked Margaret. It felt a bit silly given that he delivered one of the babies but he still felt like she needed a bit of privacy.

"Well, I'm ok with it," she declared.

"I'll get my stuff!" Margaret smiled.


	91. Chapter 91

Rating: PG

A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I've given it some thought and I think a sequel will be a must. This universe has taken or my thought process, fic wise.

An hour later, the Winchesters were loaded in the car and on the road for home. Charles grumbled a bit but was assured by Dr. Johnson that everything was fine and reminded him of the warning signs to come back to the hospital. Charles pulled the car into the driveway and honked the horn. Mary popped her head out from around the corner to the house and ran over when she saw her mom and dad.

"Emmie, come quick!" she yelled. Emerson, as well as Sidney and BJ appeared within seconds. "Mom's home!" Both girls walked over to the back passengers' door where their mother was sitting.

"You're home," Mary smiled as she opened the door for Margaret. "And the babies too!"

"Hey, hey…new babies," BJ smiled.

Sidney and BJ helped with the bags and Mary and Emerson each took a baby.

"They're so small," Emerson gushed. She had seen the babies but hadn't had the chance to hold them yet.

"They look like little dolls," Mary added as she followed her sister into the house.

"Where do you want to go Mom," Emerson asked as she opened the door for her mother.

"Living room please," she instructed. Emerson carried her brother inside, Mary had Sophia and Margaret had Shiloh. "I just want to be back in my own home."

Emerson held the door for her mother and trailed behind her as she walked into the living room. Margaret kicked off her shoes and sat down on the couch. "It's so GOOD to be home," she said with a smiled.

"Want me to bring the Moses basket down?" Mary asked her mother.

"I'll do it," Charles said as he carried her bag upstairs.

"Where's your brother?" Margaret asked Emerson.

"Outside playing," Mary said as sat down next to her mother. "I'm glad you're home," she said in a small voice.

"I hear congratulations are in order," she smiled as she touched Mary's face.

"Thanks," the young girl blushed.

"I know you just got home, but we're going for ice cream later. You want to come?" Emerson asked.

"I would love to," Margret smiled, pleased that she was being included in something so special.

"One Moses basket," Charles declared as he walked into the living room. Cecilia Winchester had the basket specially made when Margaret found out she was having twins. Because the babies were smaller, it fit the three of them. Once the three of them were tucked in, she looked back at her husband.

"Alright. They've were jus fed about a half an hour ago. I want to go take a bath. Think you can handle things for 30 minutes or so?" she asked with a cocked brow. This would be the first time which Charles would be left in charge of the babies.

"Of course," he assured. "Mary and Emerson are here."

"Oh, nononononono," the girls said at the same time.

"Those are your kids," Mary emphasized.

"We'll help, but we aren't going to do things for you," Emerson added.

"We will show you, but then your own your own. A short residency then your operating solo," Mary concluded.

"You're in very capable hands," Margaret said as she kissed his cheek and went upstairs.

"This will be easy," he said courageously.

"Right. We're going to make lunch and mind the little kids," Mary said as she and her sister left their father and his two friends with the babies.

"Nothing to it Charles," BJ assured. As if on cuie, Shiloh started to squawk.

"What's the matter darling?" Charles asked as he plucked the baby out of the basket; her siblings too the opportunity to voice their displeasure as well. "Help," he pleaded. BJ and Sidney each picked up a baby and tried to comfort the increasingly fussy babies. Charles and Sidney got the girls settled down but Tim was still wailing.

"Problems?" Emerson asked as she popped her head in the door.

"He won't stop fussing," Charles said in an upset voice.

"OK, rule number 1, take a deep breath. He's not in danger, just upset about something. He doesn't have words, just noises so you need to puzzle it out. What needs does a newborn have?" she asked, helping her father puzzle out the problem.

"Warm, safe, fed, and a clean diaper?" he asked hoping, she would soon take pity on him.

"Correct. Is her warm?" she asked.

Charles touched his son's foot and shook his head, "He doesn't seem too cold or too hot."

"And you know he's safe but does he know that? Did you tell him that Daddy has him?"

"It's alright Son. Daddy's here," he gently giggled the baby to no avail.

"When did he last eat?" Emerson asked.

"About 45 minutes ago." Charles said as he looked at his watch.

"So what does that leave?" she asked as a smile started to form on her face.

"Diaper?" Charles asked, hoping he got it right.

"I'd say so. Changing things are upstairs," Emerson said, happy he figured it out.

"Here you go," he said as he tried to hand her the baby.

"Excuse me?" she said, thoroughly unimpressed.

"I don't know how to change a baby."

"Well then it's time you learned," she said as the walked towards the stairs. "I'll talk you through it."

"Sure you jest," he said in his shocked tone.

"I jest not. You have 6 kids who have spent a total of 6 year or so in diapers that you missed. That's 22000 missed diaper changes. You need to get caught up. Bring your friends. Maybe they'll through you a life line," she said as she walked upstairs.

"Come on," he called to BJ and Sidney.


	92. Chapter 92

Rating: PG- a few bad words but nothing major.

A/N: I had to keep going tonight; it was priceless in my mind.

Emerson led her father, brother, sisters and uncles upstairs to the nursery where the changing supplied were located.

"Everything fine?" Margaret called from the bathroom.

"Dad's going to change a diaper," Emerson called back.

"Good luck. And don't do it for him!"

"See. You need to do it. I can't disobey my mother," she said with a sly grin. "What does he need guys?"

"Um, diapers, washcloth, powder?" BJ offered. "I was only home with Erin a few weeks before I shipped out and she's out diapers now," he explained, indicating he would be no help.

"That sounds about right," Sidney added. "Make sure you have everything you need before you start."

"Emerson, will you wet these for me?" he asked as he handed her the wipes after he put Tim changing table.

"Sure, but keep a hand on him, don't want him falling off." She took the wipes and quickly returned.

"Alright, I can do this," he said as he took a deep breath as he undid Tim's diaper. Sure enough, he was wet. "Aha…oh UGH!" he exclaimed as a stream of urine came up from the baby, hitting him in the chest.

"Rule number 2, when changing a baby boy, always have a cloth ready to cover the 'wet zone,' "Emerson giggled.

"You might have said that BEFORE," Charles grumbled to his daughter.

"Erin never did that," BJ chuckled.

"Sam's done that to me a few times," Sidney sympathized. "But I got fast."

Charles picked up the cloth and wiped down his son. "What next?"

"Open the diaper and slide one end under his butt," BJ advised.

"Like this?" Charles asked.

"Yeah. And now, pull the back corner and put it over the front and pop the pin in," Sidney advised. "But fingers between the diaper and the baby so you don't stick him. Pull it snug; don't want it falling off.

"Like this?" he asked. It was hard given that the diaper was bulky, his hands were big and the baby was small.

"Just like that," Emerson assured him. Charles repeated the process with the other side. When he was done, he picked up Tim and handed him over to Emerson for inspection.

"Well done," she praised. "Now, do it twice more and we can go outside."

He traded babies with BJ and now had Shiloh in his hands. He gently put her down and looked at everyone before starting.

"Anything going to hit me?" he asked.

"Little girls don't do that," BJ assured.

"Alright then," he said as he started to unpin her diaper. "What is that odour?" he asked.

"Welcome to the world of baby poop," Emerson smiled.

"Oh Shiloh, that is grotesque…like a leg wound which was left a week in summer," he gagged.

He picked up the wipe and started to clean off his daughter.

"Not like that," Emerson chimed in. "The other way," she explained.

"Other way?" Charles asked puzzeled.

"You have to wipe little girls front to back so they don't get poop in spots where poop should not got. She could get an infection," Emerson explained.

"Infection?" Charles blanched.

"A urinary track infection," BJ added. "It can happen with little girls."

Charles did as he was told and got the diaper on Shiloh and traded her to BJ. He repeated the process with another wet diaper. When he finished he looked to Emerson, "So do I pass chief?"

"You're ready to do this on your own now," she said as she left the room. "Well done."


	93. Chapter 93

Rating: PG

A/N: So the muse can back to town and skipped a bit…I have a part of the sequel already written so it's time to redouble the effort here! Here's a bit of fluffy Mother/ Daughter piece.

Margaret enjoyed the rest of her bath and when she emerged from the master bath, she found her husband and three youngest children lounging on their bed.

"Hey Daddy. Everything OK? She asked as she walked in.

"Indeed," Charles assured her. "I just wanted to spend some time alone with them."

"Feel like everyone's ready to pounce if you make a mistake?" she asked as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"A bit, perhaps," he confided. "It's like I should know what I'm doing but in reality, I don't. This is all so new to me," he added in a small voice. Margaret was stunned. Her husband was so confident in every other aspect of his life that the whole idea of having three infants was scary for him made her feel a bit better.

"Well if it makes you feel better, that's one reason I wanted to come home. I want to learn how to be a parent with you," she said as she kissed his head.

"Really?" he asked in awe.

"Yes. I want us to take care of our brood and figure out how to do it together. I just happen to have a leg up with the physical care stuff," she said with a smile. "I'm so proud of you for doing the diaper change."

"As if Emerson would have it any other way," he chuckled. "Get dressed. People should be arriving in a few minutes for lunch."

A few minutes later, Margaret and Charles padded downstairs with the three babies in tow. Charles helped her get situated on the deck and then went to help for lunch. It was here where Margaret's family found her when they arrived back from church services.

"My goodness, they've let you out already?" Jane Houlihan asked as she approached her daughter.

"Yup. Wanted to get back home to the rest of the troops," she said with a smile.

"Where are my boys?" Alvin asked with no fanfare.

"Tim's right here and Charlie's buzzing around somewhere," she said with a smile. She picked up Tim and handed him to his grandfather.

"Hey Tim. How's Grampie's boy?" the old Colonel cooed.

"Hello Margaret," Cecilia smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore but alright. Really glad to be home. Would you like to hold a baby?" she offered.

"Of course. Who can I take?"

"Tim's spoken for but the girls might like a cuddle," she said as she pointed to the basket. The air were just started to wake up from a nap.

"Come see Grannie you sweet girl." She expertly scooped Baby Shiloh out of the basket and handed her to Margaret and went back to take Sophia for herself. "Are the girls helping out?"

"Emerson taught your son how to change a diaper," she laughed.

"They have you doing woman's work?" Charles Sr. teased as his son walked out onto the deck with his oldest daughter. "Changing diapers?"

"He can give his head a shake if he thinks he can make babies and then not take care of them," Emerson added firmly.

"EMERSON!" her grandmother scolded. "Really, that's most inappropriate!"

"Well, it's true," she retorted.

"Speaking of which, after lunch the older girls and I are going for ice cream. If I feed them before, think you can handle an hour solo?" Margaret asked her husband.

"Of course," he said in his usual confident tone. "Of course."

Charles managed the babies while the older girls and Margaret went out and by the evening, Margaret was circulating making sure the older kids were bedded down for the night while Charles sat outside with the babies enjoying the warm summer night. The rest of the wedding guests were already situated at Ben and Honoria's and the Potters and Houlihans had already gone to bed.

Margaret read a story to Charlie who was already near sleep. By the end of the book, she was snoring softly. Margaret tucked him in and made her way to Emerson's room. In true Emerson fashion, she was already passed out cold. After a quick blanket adjustment and a kiss on the head, Margaret moved on to Mary's room.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat down on the bed. Mary was tucked up, reading Little Women.

"I'm ok," she yawned.

"Do you have any questions?" she asked. "About getting your period?"

"No. Emmie took care of me," she smiled. "Thanks though.

"Well if you ever have any question, you know you can always come to Daddy or I, right?"

"Yup," she yawned again as she put the book mark into place. Margaret took the book from her daughter and set it on the night stand.

"Good night Sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too Mom." He eyes closed and she was sleeping within seconds. Margaret quietly walked out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door on her way out. She made her way back down to Charles who was gently singing to the babies under the night stars.

"Everyone down for the night?" he asked.

"Yes. You ready to go in?"

"Yes," he said as he stood up with two babies in his arms.

Twenty minutes later, all of the eight Winchesters were bedded down for the night. Charles kissed the babies who were situated in a bassinette next to the bed. He crawled in next to his wife and pulled her into his arms and inhaled the sent of her shampoo and felt, not for the first time that day, supremely content.


End file.
